HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Solo se que te amo, decia un joven ingles cautivado por la belleza de su amada; mientras ella irradiaba de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras...y una sorpresa inesperada cambiaria el rumbo de sus vidas, descubran de quien se trata. CAPITULO 12...EL FINAL!...mil gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, espero les guste. Se les quiere.Angie.
1. Chapter 1

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO I**

**HISTORIAS**

Una nueva promesa para la actuación un joven llamado Sean Baker proveniente de Irlanda llego a America con el sueño de convertirse en actor; a sus 18 años había logrado convertirse en toda una celebridad en la ciudad de New York de aquella época. Isabella Carter una hermosa dama gustosa de las artes, hija única de una de las familias mas reconocidas de la ciudad, su inigualable belleza, carisma y gentileza eran sus atributos mas perfectos y destacados de aquella joven. Sean conoció a Isabella en una de las fiestas realizadas para la compañía de teatro; al verse fue amor a primera vista, meses después se casaron y tuvieron a su primogénita a la que llamaron "Eleanor, rayo de sol" una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azul zafiro como su padre, los hoyuelos y el lunar de su madre; realmente su belleza era incomparable. Desde pequeña tomo pasión por el teatro y la lectura. A la edad de 10 años ya participaba en pequeños papeles teatrales en la escuela o junto a su padre en las obras que hacia la compañía donde el trabaja, meses después de haber terminado la ultima puesta en escena Sean murió a causa de una enfermedad no conocida, a partir de esa fecha Eleonor vivió con su madre y su amor por el teatro creció cada vez mas quien con los años logro convertirse en una de las mejores actrices de Broadway al igual que su padre.

Londres conocida por sus castillos y hermosos campos; sus reyes y reinas; entre ellos se encontraba Richard Andrew Granchester de 20 años uno de los sucesores al ducado mas joven de Inglaterra y Adele Windsor de 18 años descendiente de la realeza británica; y como era la línea de sucesión al trono y siguiendo con las leyes de un matrimonio arreglado entre familias contrajeron nupcias siendo muy jóvenes y con una gran responsabilidad buscar al próximo heredero al ducado. Por lo cual dos años después pudieran concebir a su primogénito Richard Terrence Grandchester Windsor hijo único de la pareja y el próximo duque digno descendiente de la realeza. Richard como era llamado por sus padres nació bajo los estatutos de la alta sociedad británica; su porte el de todo un caballero ingles, su elegancia y arrogancia lo hacían único; su rebeldía, su pasión por el arte y la lectura se destacaba en sus años de adolescencia, uno de los mejores estudiantes del Colegio San Pablo donde permaneció varios años antes de graduarse en la Universidad de Oxford.

New York

El verano ya esta en la ciudad, Central Park era uno de los lugares favoritos para visitar en esta época; los niños corrían por doquier o volando una cometa; mientras afuera era diversión en un conocido teatro de Broadway una famosa puesta en escena se acercaba a su estreno.

Robert - ¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Oh, dulce reproche! Volvedme el pecado otra vez.

Eleanor - Sois docto en besar.

Charles – perfecto chicos –dijo interrumpiendo- es todo por hoy y no olviden la cena en casa del alcalde hoy por la noche.

Robert – estuviste fenomenal.

Eleanor – gracias…pero aun me pongo nerviosa.

Robert – es normal no te preocupes, siempre pasa con el primer protagónico veras que pronto serás reconocida como una de las mejores actrices; cambiando de tema iras al baile esta noche?

Eleanor – mmm no lo se.

Robert – es hora de salir a divertirse, que te parece si paso por ti a los ocho.

Eleanor – esta bien, te espero entonces…hasta luego –dijo agitando su mano saliendo del lugar.

Robert – ayyy Eleanor…como puedo decirte que te amo –se dijo así mismo mientras suspiraba.

La noche llego y la hora del baile no se hizo esperar, Robert paso por Eleanor a la hora acordada dirigiéndose a la casa del Alcalde de la ciudad en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Bobby como Eleanor lo llama siempre ha sido uno de sus mejores amigos quien le ayudo a incursionarse en el mundo teatral logrando así convertirse en actriz, ambos entregaron juntos ella caminaba tomándolo del brazo sonriente y hermosa como siempre; luciendo un hermoso vestido azul aterciopelado, su cabello dorado cayendo sobre su espalda y un ligero maquillaje en su rostro; inmediatamente las miradas se dirigieron a ella cautivando a mas de un caballero que se encontraba en el lugar.

Robert – realmente luces hermosa, ahora soy el hombre mas envidiado de la fiesta –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – por favor Bobby no digas eso, tu sabes que.

Robert – si lo se, pero no pienses mas en el no te merece; mejor vamos a disfrutar del baile.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo, mientras ambos bailaban por toda la pista hasta más no poder, por un momento se sentaron en su mesa- woow hace mucho que no bailaba tanto.

Robert – yo tampoco.

Richard – creo que esta un poco fuera de practica señor Hathaway –dijo acercándose a el.

Robert - que sorpresa –dijo dándole un abrazo- desde cuando estas aquí y porque no me avisaste.

Richard – a mi también me da gusto volver a verte, me presentas a la dama que te acompaña –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – ohh si lo siento…te presento a Eleanor Beaker mi compañera de escena.

Richard – encantado mi nombre es Richard Grandchester –dijo sonriendo mientras le besaba la mano con sutileza, se trataba de un joven alto con porte ingles de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y tez blanca- estoy a sus pies –dijo fijando su mirada en la ella, observando esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa encantadora acompañada de esos hoyuelos.

Eleanor – mucho gusto –dijo sonrojándose, fijando su mirada en la de el sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo- gusta acompañarnos?

Robert – y bien dime desde cuando estas aquí –dijo interrumpiendo.

Richard – hace un par de días –dijo sentándose al lado de Eleanor- he venido a hacerme cargo de unos negocios de mi padre así que estaré una larga temporada en la ciudad –dijo mirando a Eleanor- espero podamos vernos de vez en cuando y eso también va para ti Eleanor –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Robert – tenemos mucho que ensayar el estreno esta muy cerca…verdad.

Eleanor – ehh…si

Richard – linda música, quieres bailar –dijo sonriendo tomándola de la mano.

Eleanor – si –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – como fue que conociste a Robert, el nunca me hablo de ti –dijo tomándola por la cintura.

Eleanor – conocí a Bobby cuando entre a la compañía, ha sido un buen amigo y me ha ayudado mucho.

Richard – me gustaría ir a verte ensayar, puedo hacerlo?

Eleanor – claro señor Grandchester.

Richard – por favor dime Richard, dejemos los formalismos por otro lado.

Eleanor – esta bien, así que tú no eres norteamericano.

Richard – no, soy ingles…porque pasa algo.

Eleanor – no nada –dijo sonriendo.

Ese momento se hizo eterno para la pareja, Richard no dejaba mirar a Eleanor, mientras ella no deja de observarlo memorizando todos los gestos que el hacia, en brazos de este joven ella se sentía diferente y feliz; lo cual fue notorio a simple vista por los presentes y mas por Robert quien los observaba detenidamente y el interés que demostraba Richard ante la presencia de Eleanor…su querida amiga…su amor secreto. Horas más tarde se retiraron del lugar, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus hogares y a disfrutar de un fin de semana tranquilo en casa; Eleanor no dejaba de pensar en Richard había algo en el que la hacia sentir diferente su porte el de todo un caballero pero sobre todo esa sonrisa retorcida que le encantaba. Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad un joven ingles se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observando la luna en la que podía ver el reflejo de Eleanor sonriendo; rápidamente se sintió atraído por ella, no es la chica a la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, una persona común decía el, alguien diferente a la que no dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Continuara…..

Hola…de nuevo por aquí aventurándome a escribir esta pequeña historia que tenia pensado publicar hace unos meses y gracias a uno de los comentarios recibidos me atreví a publicarla, siempre quise saber como fue la vida de Richard y Eleanor antes que Terry llegara a sus vidas; espero la disfruten y recuerden dejar sus reviews saben que sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Mil gracias de nuevo, se les quiere. Angie!


	2. Capitulo II Sentimientos

Mil gracias a todas por su comentarios, me alegra saber que les este gustando la historia; aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas espero lo disfruten tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda y no olviden dejar sus reviews que son importantes para mi. Se les quiere. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO II**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**New York**

Domingo por la mañana…el día perfecto para caminar por el parque, Eleanor se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos Poemas de Lord Byron, parte de una colección de muchos que le había heredado su padre siendo este uno de sus favoritos

Eleanor – Camina bella como la noche –leía en voz alta- de climas despejados y cielos estrellados, y todo lo mejor de la obscuridad y de la luz –termino la frase cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la brisa tocar suavemente su rostro.

Richard – se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos –decía acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – pero que –dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

Richard - enriquecida así por esa tierna luz que el cielo niega al vulgar día, una mente en paz con todo un corazón cuyo amor es inocente –dijo sentándose a su lado- vaya sorpresa nunca imagine encontrarme aquí contigo y leyendo ese libro –dijo señalándolo.

Eleanor – ehhh…si, digo hola…que haces por aquí.

Richard – vine a tomar aire fresco y a observar las bellezas que ofrece el lugar –dijo sonriendo- y vienes seguido a este parque.

Eleanor – si, es uno de mis lugares favoritos –dijo sonriendo- bueno me retiro debo regresar a casa.

Richard – puedo acompañarte?

Eleanor – esta bien.

Momentos mas tarde y en otro lado de la ciudad un joven caminaba alegremente por la calle llevando consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas que entregaría a su amor secreto, cruzando la esquina de la calle observo a su ángel acompañado de alguien mas, al ver la escena apretó fuertemente el ramo haciendo que las fuertes espinas se introdujeran en sus manos dejando resbalar un liquido rojo que salía de ellas, lentamente dio vuelta regresando por el lugar donde venia sin mirar atrás, en su camino diviso un bote de basura dejando caer con toda su furia las rosas que llevaba consigo.

Eleanor – gracias por acompañarme –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el.

Richard – para mi ha sido un honor –dijo galantemente mientras besaba su mano- entonces nos vemos mañana después del ensayo?

Eleanor – claro que si, hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – hasta mañana.

Al siguiente día en el teatro ya se encontraba todo el elenco reunido escuchando las sugerencias del director confirmando la fecha del estreno de la obra, así que a partir de ese día los ensayos se prolongarían por muchas horas más. Por la tarde se realizo la última prueba de vestuario de todo el elenco, revisando los detalles minuciosamente para que todo quedara perfecto; había mucho movimiento en el lugar los gritos del director se escuchaban por todos lados, mientras que uno de los palcos se encontraba un joven observando la escena divertidamente.

Charles – bien chicos…eso es todo por hoy y recuerden que ahora seré mas estricto con ustedes y si es necesario dormiremos en este teatro todas las noches hasta el día del estreno para que todo este perfecto y podamos ofrecer un buen espectáculo, buenas noches nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

Robert – me parece que Charles esta muy nervioso con el estreno.

Eleanor – si…creo, pero no es justo que se vengue con nosotros –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – buenas noches como están.

Robert – que tal, que haces aquí.

Richard – viene a observar el ensayo –dijo guiñando el ojo- pero creo que el director los va a volver locos –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – si ya lo creo.

Richard – que les parece si los invito a cenar.

Eleanor – por mi esta bien, necesitamos distraernos un poco no crees Bobby.

Robert – lo siento, prefiero ir a descansar.

Richard – seguro que no quieres acompañarnos?

Robert – seguro, nos vemos mañana –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Richard – bien nos vamos –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Eleanor quien gustosamente lo acepto.

Momentos mas tarde llegaron a uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de la ciudad Delmonico`s ubicado en la 2th South William Street y 56 Beaver Street., uno de los primeros restaurantes a la carta, al fondo se encontraba una mesa decorada sutilmente con velas, rosas y una botella de vino reposando en una esquina esperando ser servido.

Eleanor – que maravilloso lugar –dijo mientras se sentaba.

Richard – es uno de los mejores de la ciudad, espero que te guste –dijo sonriendo- una flor para una flor –dijo tomando una del florero donde se encontraban para dársela a ella.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – la belleza y delicadeza de esta rosa no se compara contigo –dijo acercándose a ella- se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero debo decirte que –dijo tomándole la mano- que me gustas mucho, la primera vez que te vi encendiste la chispa del amor en mi y tenerte cerca me hace sentir vivo.

Eleanor – Richard yo.

Richard – solo te pido que me des una oportunidad.

Eleanor – yo…no se que decir –dijo nerviosamente, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Richard – solo dime que si –dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Richard – gracias, veras que no te arrepentirás –dijo besando su mano- es hora de celebrar –dijo tomando la botella de vino sirviéndola en las copas mientras que ella lo miraba encantada.

Los días pasaron paulatinamente, los ensayos cada vez eran mas estrictos, el vestuario estaba listo el cual ya había sido entregado a cada actor, la escenografia ya se encontraba en su lugar, Robert y Eleanor ensayaban sus escenas por horas; mientras que Richard se dedicaba a trabajar en la oficina; y todas las tardes se dirigía al teatro, siempre se sentaba en uno de los palcos sin ser visto, en donde podía observar detenidamente a la chica que cautivo su corazón, no solo por su belleza exterior sino por ser quien realmente era, alegre, divertida, original y única en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cada día se iban conociendo cada vez mas, el interés de Richard sobre Eleanor era cada vez mayor, pero había algo oculto en el que aun no podía revelar, tenia miedo de decirle la verdad de quien era en realidad y por temor a perderla o alejarla de su lado.

Al fin el día del estreno había llegado, todos corrían por los pasillos, el director ultimaba detalles mientras Robert buscaba a Eleanor por todo el lugar, sin saber que se encontraba cerca de allí; era usual en ella desaparecer cuando estaba nerviosa o triste y no faltaría hacerlo el día del estreno.

Sin ser reconocida por sus compañeros Eleanor caminaba entre los pasillos con un sobrero que cubría su rostro y una enorme capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de salida llegando a un estrecho callejón que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del teatro, subió las escaleras de emergencia que llegaban al techo del lugar; al llegar dejo caer su capa y sombrero mostrándose a la calida noche aspirando la brisa nocturna iluminada por la luna plateada; de pronto volteo su mirada dándose cuenta que no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Eleanor – que haces aquí.

Richard – no tendría que ser yo quien te lo preguntara? –dijo levantando la ceja- tu deberías estar allá abajo la función pronto comenzara.

Eleanor – aun tengo unos minutos solo he venido a tomar aire fresco, pero dime que haces aquí?

Richard – también viene por algo de aire fresco antes de la función –dijo recargándose en la barandilla- es una linda noche no crees? –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

Eleanor – si…mucho…-dijo observándolo detenidamente- bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Richard – rómpete una pierna –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella- recuerda que ahí estaré si me necesitas.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo nerviosa- yo…te veré luego –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el, mientras sentía la mano de Richard tocar su rostro.

Richard – realmente eres hermosa ya se porque Robert nunca me hablo de ti –dijo acercándose mas a ella- estas hermosa Elly permíteme ser mas que tu amigo; al escuchar sus palabras ella no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, el se hundía en ese mar azul que movía sus emociones, lentamente rozo los labios de ella dándole un beso tiernamente; ella al sentirlo cerca no dudo en corresponderle…ambos se perdieron en un beso que se hizo largo y profundo iniciando así un profundo amor.

Esa noche la obra fue ovacionada de pie por el publico, fue un lleno total en el teatro, el director estaba muy contento y conmovido por las actuaciones de Eleanor y Robert; las nuevas estrellas de Broadway. Al siguiente día en todos los periódicos era anunciado el éxito de la obra y de la calidad de interpretación de los actores; por días no dejaba de hablarse de la puesta en escena volviéndose la obra más importante de la temporada teatral en la ciudad.

Con los días la relación entre Richard y Eleanor era cada vez mejor, cada noche el iba al teatro a verla; tratando de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella; mientras que Eleanor se escapaba cada vez que podía para verlo, sus paseos por el parque eran sus favoritos o cuando el se sentaba a leerle un libro o cuando le declamaba algún poema, el amor crecía cada vez mas eran el uno para el otro, la pareja perfecta, Eleanor se sentía encantaba al estar al lado de Richard realmente se enamoro de ese caballero ingles quien se convertiría rápidamente en el amor de su vida.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo III Verdad y Presentimiento

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO III**

**VERDAD Y PRESENTIMIENTO**

**New York**

Eleanor – toc, toc

Richard – adelante –dijo levantándose de su silla.

Eleanor – hola –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – hola querida –dijo dándole un beso- no te esperaba.

Eleanor – espero no ser inoportuna, que linda oficina –dijo observando el lugar.

Richard – gracias, tu nunca vas a ser inoportuna.

Eleanor – bien estas listo para ir a almorzar, recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Richard – si claro, solo déjame acomodar algunos papeles y nos vamos.

Secretaria – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante.

Secretaria – han traído una carta para usted mi Lord.

Richard – gracias…puedes retirarte –dijo mientras la abría.

Eleanor – mi Lord porque te llama así –dijo extrañada.

Richard – por costumbre –dijo mientras abría el sobre.

Eleanor - pasa algo –dijo al ver su semblante.

Richard – no nada, es carta de mi padre preguntando por los negocios –dijo guardándola en el sobre- bien nos vamos.

Eleanor – esta bien…porque no me hablas de tu familia, no me has contado tu historia yo ya te conté la mía.

Richard – porque mi familia no es como la tuya…nunca lo ha sido –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – pero llegara el momento en que deba conocerlos.

Richard – no…no lo creo; nos vamos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – que pasa porque dices eso.

Richard – yo…perdóname Elly por haberte dicho eso, te amo –dijo dándole un beso.

Eleanor – esta bien Richy…yo también te amo no me gustaría que peleáramos.

Richard – nunca amor, nunca –dijo abrazándola.

Horas mas tarde, todo ya estaba listo en el teatro para iniciar la función, Robert se encontraba en su camerino arreglándose, resignándose a perder a su ángel para siempre, no se sentía capaz de competir con alguien como Richard quien a pesar de todo era su amigo; y si ella realmente era feliz con el no impediría que no pudieran serlo juntos; decidido salio de su camerino necesitaba hablar con Eleanor y expresarle sus sentimientos.

Robert – toc, toc

Eleanor – adelante –dijo mientras se sentaba frente al tocador.

Robert – te ves hermosa –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias Bobby, tu también te ves buen mozo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Robert - vengo a invitarte a cenar después de la función…que dices.

Eleanor – yo…tengo planes con Richy pero puedes acompañarnos si quieres.

Robert – no me gustaría ser mal tercio –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – Bobby no digas eso, tu eres mi amigo.

Robert – amigo…si lo se…tu amigo y además de el también que curioso no; puedo preguntarte algo?

Eleanor – si dime…pasa algo.

Robert - lo amas? –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – como?

Robert – si no quieres contestar no lo hagas, disculpa mi intromisión.

Eleanor – no, no me molesta que lo preguntes me sorprende que lo hagas; además eres mi amigo no podría negarme a contarte nada…y si, lo amo Richy es diferente es tan…no se como decírtelo; se gano mi cariño y admiración por su forma de ser, se que a veces puede ser antipático y arrogante pero es todo un caballero…he aprendido a conocerlo bien y a quererlo como es.

Robert – no crees que fue muy pronto enamorarte de el, casi no lo conoces.

Eleanor – porque lo dices, pasa algo…te noto extraño.

Robert – no nada –dijo cabizbajo- me alegra saberlo…espero el sepa apreciarte y hacerte feliz, en verdad te lo deseo –dijo sonriendo de lado- dime cuando crees que podrías prestarme aquel libro que –dijo quedándose en silencio al observar la mirada perdida de ella- te pasa algo, te sientes bien.

Eleanor – ehh…si estoy bien.

Robert – pues no lo parece.

Eleanor – es que…nada olvídalo.

Robert – dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Eleanor – si lo se…esta bien, es que esta mañana fui a buscarlo a su oficina, la secretaria le entrego un sobre y lo llamo mi Lord; me pareció extraño escuchar que lo llamara de esa forma, luego me dijo que se trataba de una carta de su padre preguntándole como iban los negocios, y yo le dije que cuando conocería a su familia y me dijo que nunca, después de eso su comportamiento conmigo no fue el mismo, lo note serio, muy callado…crees que debo preocuparme por algo? La verdad no se que le sucede y no quiero presionarlo.

Robert – y que explicación te dio cuando le preguntaste por su familia.

Eleanor – que ellos no son como la mía, la verdad no entiendo que quiso decir.

Robert – no te dijo nada más.

Eleanor – no, y que es lo que tendría que decirme –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – no hay de que preocuparse, pero será mejor que le preguntes a el.

Eleanor – no…no, tu me dirás que pasa hay algo que oculta, es algo malo…dímelo por favor Bobby –decía con ojos de suplica- todo lo que concierne a su vida es importante para mi saberlo.

Robert – esta bien te lo diré, sabes donde nos conocimos.

Eleanor – no.

Robert – en el colegio en Londres, el pertenece a una de las familias nobles de la región.

Eleanor – que quieres decir?

Robert – Richard es el próximo heredero al ducado, por línea de sucesión al trono; no quiso contarte nada de su padre porque el sabe que no permitirá que tu estés con el; ellos solo pueden convivir con la realeza; yo realmente no quiero que sufras pero debes pensar bien si te conviene estar con el o no; no podrán ser felices a menos que el renuncie al ducado pero creo que su padre no lo permitirá su lugar es en Londres y no aquí.

Eleanor – no entiendo porque no me lo dijo; tendré que hablar con el y preguntarle –dijo seriamente- gracias por haber sido sincero conmigo y contarme la situación de Richy –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo.

Eleanor – si lo se, gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Charles – 5 minutos Eleanor –dijo tocando la puerta.

Robert – bueno creo que debo regresar a mi camerino, nos vemos allá afuera.

Eleanor – seguro te veo luego…que pasara ahora –dijo fijando su mirada en el espejo- debo saber si realmente me ama como dice o si solo esta jugando conmigo; pase lo que pase debo de ser fuerte –dijo levantándose de su silla- el espectáculo debe continuar –dijo mientras una lagrima caminaba lentamente por su rostro.

Continuara…

Hola…de nuevo estoy por aquí con otro capitulo espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya vamos casi a la mitad de la historia la verdad es que no la quiero alargarla mucho y ser concreta en los hechos; mil gracias por sus comentarios de verdad los aprecio mucho, recuerden dejar sus reviews que son muy valiosos para mi. Se les quiere. Angie!


	4. Capitulo IV Entrelazados

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

Advertencia: Este es un capitulo con contenido sexual, apto para mayores de edad; si crees que puede ofender tu forma de pensar abstente a leer esta historia.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO IV**

**ENTRELAZADOS**

**New York**

En un restaurante muy elegante Richard preparaba una sorpresa para su amada, flores, velas y música harían un momento especial para los dos, la hora había llegado así que fue en busca de Eleanor al teatro. Horas más tarde la pareja entraba al lugar, Richard la llevo a un salón apartado para que pudieran estar solos y disfrutar del momento.

Richard – espero sean de tu agrado –dijo entregándole un enorme arreglo de rosas.

Eleanor – están hermosas, gracias –dijo sintiendo el aroma.

Richard – no más hermosas que tú mi amor –dijo seductoramente- sabes…tengo ir a Londres por unos días.

Eleanor – cuando te iras?

Richard – en dos días.

Eleanor – esta todo bien?

Richard – si es solo un viaje de rutina, ya sabes como son los negocios.

Eleanor – hay algo que quieras decirme –dijo seriamente.

Richard – porque lo preguntas, pasa algo? Te noto seria…que pasa mi amor –dijo tomando sus manos.

Eleanor –porque no quieres que conozca a tu familia.

Richard – no es que no quiero que la conozcas, ya te dije que no es como la tuya; dime que es lo que quieres en verdad saber porque insistes tanto con ese tema.

Eleanor – quiero saber quien eres –dijo seriamente- me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mi y.

Richard – entiendo…Robert te dijo algo cierto.

Eleanor – que tendría que decirme Bobby –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – esta bien, te contare…no me mires así no es nada malo –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- solo te pido que primero me escuches y después puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Eleanor – esta bien…te escucho.

Richard – al decirte que mi familia no es como la tuya no es por la clase social, sino por la relación que existe entre los miembros del grupo; tu fuiste tan feliz con tus padres en cambio yo no recuerdo algún momento que haya podido pasar a solas con mi madre o con mi padre, ni paseos por el campo; solo recuerdo las fiestas de la alta sociedad a las que asistía por obligación, el colegio en Londres que tanto odiaba hasta que conocí a Robert mi único amigo; he tenido que vivir de reglas sociales desde mi nacimiento, pero no pude soportarlo mas y por eso le pedí a mi padre hacerme cargo de los negocios aquí en America, fue la única opción que pude tener para salir de Londres y de la pesadilla de la sociedad; yo no deseo un matrimonio como el de mis padres o seguir con los lineamientos familiares que se han hecho desde hace décadas, quiero encontrar mi camino ser yo mismo, no te dije nada antes por temor a perderte porque no se que pensaras de mi después de haber escuchado esto –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – no puedo juzgarte por ser quien eres o de donde provienes; pero cada uno tiene su propio destino y creo que en el tuyo no existo yo, personas como tu no se mezclan con personas como yo.

Richard – no digas eso…claro que estas en mi destino, esta es una nueva vida para mi en la que ya estas incluida y no te dejare ir a menos que tu quieras hacerlo –dijo nerviosamente- yo te amo no deseo alejarme de ti.

Eleanor – yo también te amo –dijo sonriendo- no me importa tu clase social, si eres pobre o eres rico; yo me enamore de ti por lo que me haces sentir aunque no lo demuestres a menudo puedo verlo en tus ojos –dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos- veo que en verdad me amas como yo a ti.

Richard – mi amor yo.

Eleanor – shhh no digas nada mas –dijo poniendo su dedo en los labios de el- podemos seguir adelante todo el tiempo que deseemos sin condición alguna, solo quiero pedirte algo, pase lo que pase me digas siempre la verdad sea cual sea.

Richard – te lo prometo, gracias por comprenderme –dijo tomándola de las manos- nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu me haces sentir –dijo besándola tiernamente.

Todo quedo aclarado, la duda, la inseguridad y el temor quedaron derrotados esa noche por el verdadero amor.

Al día siguiente la misma rutina atacaba a todos, Eleanor y Robert enfocados en la obra; mientras que Richard en los negocios y empacando para su viaje a Londres quien estaba decidido a hablar con sus padres sobre la mujer de la que se había enamorado y decirles como había cambiado su vida desde entonces.

Rápidamente cayo la noche, Eleanor se encontraba de nuevo en la azotea del teatro, donde se refugiaba cada vez que se sentía triste, mirando el cielo contaba cada estrella pidiendo un solo deseo, mientras pensaba que pasaría durante la ausencia de Richard y que jugadas le haría el destino después de su regreso.

Richard – linda noche –dijo sonriendo- sabia que aquí te encontraría –dijo abrazándola por detrás- excelente actuación pero te note un poco distraída te pasa algo.

Eleanor – te voy a extrañar –dijo sollozando.

Richard – ohhh mi amor –dijo abrazándola fuertemente- volveré pronto solo serán unos días, pero debo confesarte que también te extrañare, pero pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.

Eleanor – yo estaré aquí esperándote –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – lo se –dijo dándole un beso- y bien dime cual es la sorpresa.

Eleanor – ven –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Ambos bajaron de la azotea, entrando al teatro por la puerta de atrás; dirigiéndose al escenario donde se encontraba de pie la estenografía de un bosque y al centro de este un mantel, una canasta y una botella de champagne.

Richard – que es todo esto –dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – es nuestro picnic nocturno –dijo sonriendo- se que hubieras querido que fuera de día; pero cuando regreses de tu viaje podremos hacerlo.

Richard – gracias por hacer esto, no me importa si es de día o de noche con tal de que seas tu quien este conmigo –dijo besando su frente.

Eleanor – ven siéntate, sírvete lo que gustes.

Richard – pero primero debemos hacer algo –dijo sirviendo el champagne- brindo por ti amor mío, por lo hermosa que eres en cuerpo y alma…te amo…salud.

Eleanor – salud.

Richard – no había visto un teatro de noche, no te da miedo.

Eleanor – quieres ver algo espeluznante –dijo sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano- vamos.

Richard – a donde me llevas?

Eleanor - dicen que aquí vive el fantasma de un anciano que –dijo mientras caminaban por un estrecho pasillo.

Richard – no me asustaras Elly, no tengo miedo.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron Eleanor soltó la mano de Richard, segundos mas tardes se escucho un grito.

Richard – Elly…Elly donde estas –dijo mientras caminaba en el pasillo a obscuras; no podía distinguirse nada, camino unos pasos mas su desesperación por buscar a su amada empezaba a tener consecuencias, sus piernas empezaban a temblar y no dejaba de llamarla hasta que de pronto escucho un susurro.

Eleanor – me buscabas –le dijo al oído, al mismo momento que se encendían las luces.

Richard – ohhh por Dios Eleanor que susto me diste, te encuentras bien, estaba preocupado y…porque ríes –dijo levantando la ceja- es en serio lo que te digo.

Eleanor – lo siento cariño, no pude resistirme…si hubieras podido ver tu rostro reirías como yo.

Richard – muy graciosa…mejor ven y dame un beso –dijo estrechándola a su cuerpo, olvidando por un momento lo sucedido- en donde estamos?

Eleanor – este es mi camerino –dijo abriendo la puerta- adelante.

Richard – muy buen gusto, tiene una decoración fantástica.

Eleanor – gracias, eres el primero que lo nota; Bobby solo viene a.

Richard – como que Bobby –dijo en tono sarcástico- a caso el entra aquí a solas contigo.

Eleanor – solo viene a visitarme y a conversar; es mi amigo no tiene nada de malo o que a caso estas celoso.

Richard – yo celoso…eso no va conmigo –dijo abrazándola- pero creo que tendré que ponerla en sobre aviso señorita Beaker.

Eleanor – así y como? –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – así –dijo estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente mientras que ella solo pudo dejarse llevar por esa emoción que le hacia sentir.

Eleanor – te amo –dijo tímidamente, perdiéndose en esa mirada que la hipnotizaba, mientras se acerba a el de nuevo para besarlo tiernamente. Richard tomo con sus manos el rostro de ella observando sus facciones detenidamente repasando con su dedo el contorno de sus labios, eres hermosa dijo en susurro acercándose de nuevo para besarla, Eleanor lo abrazo rodeando su cuello y enredando sus dedos en el castaño cabello de el, acariciándolo lentamente; mientras el la acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo estrechándola fuertemente, sentía el pecho de su amada moverse agitadamente; lentamente el la acariciaba y buscaba las cintas del vestido, mientras ella subía y bajaba con sus delicadas manos la espalda de el, después de un rato y tanta lucha con las cintas y los botones del vestido Richard fue descubriendo los hombros de Eleanor poco a poco, besándola sin parar bajando a su cuello para luego mordisquear su oreja acto que la hizo estremecer, Te Amo -dijo el con voz entrecortada volviendo a besarla- mientras ella le quitaba el saco y sacaba su camisa del pantalón; el fue bajando poco a poco el vestido hasta dejarlo caer completamente en sus pies, ella levanto una a una sus piernas para quitarlo del camino y para luego tirar sus zapatillas; el la observaba entretenidamente mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de el cuidadosamente, y el disfrutaba verla haciéndolo, hizo sus brazos hacia atrás liberando la prenda de su cuerpo y dejándola caer sobre sus pies; ella acariciaba con sus manos el pecho de el siguiendo las líneas de sus músculos bien formados, siguiendo hasta su espalda ancha y fuerte aferrándose a el como nunca querer separarse, sus manos temblaban al sentirlo tan cerca pero no dudo en ningún instante dejar de hacerlo.

Richard – pasa algo –dijo agitadamente.

Eleanor – no…yo…no.

Richard – no digas nada –dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- para luego desabotonar su pantalón haciéndolo caer al suelo, despojándose de sus calcetines y zapatos, a pasos lentos sin dejar de abrazarla la llevo hasta el sofá que se encontraba en el lugar cayendo el sobre ella, perdiéndose en esos ojos azul zafiro y acariciando su dulce rostro le dijo- no voy a hacerte daño, confías en mi?

Eleanor - si…-dijo nerviosa- yo te amo –dijo tímidamente entregándose a sus caricias y sus besos- el empezó a deshacerse del corsé que ella llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto su pecho, uniéndolo con el de el, haciendo que se le erizara la piel al contacto, sintiendo como latía su corazón, besándola bajaba sus manos a sus muslos quitando una a una las medias dejando sus piernas al descubierto, con sus manos subió a su cintura, siguiendo hacia su abdomen hasta su pecho; ella sentía desfallecer ante el acto que el le provocaba, mientras que el volvía a bajar lentamente besando su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y al llegar hasta su seno lo envolvió en sus labios provocando en ella un quejido que hizo encender mas el fuego que la consumía por dentro, cerrando los ojos disfrutaba del momento, lentamente el fue despojándola de sus pantaletas dejándola completamente desnuda, el se separo levemente de ella para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y tomar ligeramente una sabana que se encontraba ahí cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos sutilmente; ella estaba nerviosa al sentirlo cerca, el tomo una de las piernas de ella colocándola sobre su cadera, mientras ella solo sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro como señal de aceptación aferrándose mas a el, quien la deseaba con locura, pronto el coloco su pierna entre la de ella para separarla con delicadeza, los besos siguieron hasta que sintieron no poder respirar mas, las caricias ya se hacían mas intensas y sin dejar escapar un solo centímetro de sus curvas recorrió todo su cuerpo sin limites, ambos sintieron un intenso calor que los impregnaba cada vez mas; ella encorvo sus caderas hacia el; mientras el se movía encontrando la entrada irrumpiendo lentamente en su feminidad quien lo esperaba calidamente; ella se aferraba a la espalda de el fuertemente mientras sentía el dolor y placer que le provocaba; las palabras no fueron necesarias, por un largo momento ambos se unieron en un solo ser llegando hasta el cielo, fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno.

Continuara…

Vaya…vaya que sorpresa la de estos dos tortolitos, aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero les haya gustado, sigan pendientes de la historia que se pondrá emocionante…mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios y no olviden dejar sus reviews que son importantes para mi. Feliz fin de semana, se les quiere, Angie!


	5. Capitulo V Una Vida,Un Amor

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO V**

**UNA VIDA, UN AMOR**

**Londres**

Richard – padre, madre me da gusto verlos de nuevo –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Duquesa G. – bienvenido a casa, que bueno tenerte de vuelta hijo –dijo abrazándolo.

Richard – gracias mama.

Duque G. – bienvenido –dijo estrechando su mano- no me queda más que felicitarte, has sabido llevar bien el negocio en America, me enorgullece saber que ya eres todo un Grandchester.

Richard – gracias padre, puedo retirarme el viaje ha sido muy largo y estoy cansando.

Duque G. – claro, hablaremos después.

Richard – con permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia, retirándose del lugar.

Duquesa G. – lo noto muy cambiado, que pudo haber pasado en America.

Duque G. – no lo se, pero debo averiguarlo –dijo levantando la ceja.

**New York**

Varios días han pasado desde que Richard viajo a Londres; mientras que Eleanor y Robert volvieron a la rutina de siempre; las presentaciones eran cada vez mejor, hasta ya se hablaba de una gira por todo el país y de la próxima puesta en escena en la que no faltarían las estrellas del momento. Los días de verano eran cada vez mas intensos el calor estaba a todo lo que daba, mientras que los árboles del parque cubrían con su frescura a los visitantes del lugar.

Robert – sabes algo de Richard?

Eleanor –recibí un telegrama de el, diciéndome que tardara unos días mas en regresar; lo extraño tanto –dijo cabizbaja.

Robert – no te sientas triste veras que pronto volverá, y bien dime que harás en tus días libres.

Eleanor – aun no lo se, mama quiere que vayamos unos días a Chicago a visitar a la hija de su amiga, es tan joven y tiene una rara enfermedad.

Robert – deberías acompañarla, ve…descansa, relájate que te hace falta últimamente te he notado cansada.

Eleanor – si, tienes razón.

Robert – y que dice tu madre de tu relación con Richard.

Eleanor – esta de acuerdo, dijo que me apoyaría hasta el final.

Robert – eso quiere decir que.

Eleanor – si, mi madre sabe quien es Richard Grandchester.

Robert – creo que es hora de regresar al teatro –dijo cambiando de tema.

Eleanor – si…vamos; ya ansío esos días de vacaciones –dijo sonriendo.

**Londres**

Duquesa G. – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Duquesa G. – estas bien cariño.

Richard – si mama, es solo que estoy un poco cansado por el viaje tan largo desde America; traje algo para ti –dijo sacando una pequeña caja- son unas galletas de pasas que seguro te encantaran.

Duquesa G. – gracias –dijo recibiéndolas- gracias por recordarte de mi; estos últimos meses te he extrañado tanto –dijo abrazándolo- no quisiera que volvieras a irte.

Richard – yo también te extrañe, pero recuerda que debo regresar a seguir con los negocios de la familia.

Duquesa G. – creo que es algo más que negocios por lo que debes de regresar.

Richard – como dices?

Duquesa G. – puedo notar un brillo diferente en tu mirada.

Richard – a ti no te puedo mentir –dijo sonriendo de lado- me conoces muy bien.

Duquesa G. – eres mi hijo y puedo darme cuenta que es lo que sucede, anda cuéntame.

Richard – esta bien, te contare…estoy enamorado de una chica norteamericana; es hermosa, dulce y.

Duquesa G. – enamorado…vaya nunca imagine escucharlo de ti –dijo interrumpiendo- pensé que las chicas serian solo un pasatiempo para ti.

Richard – con ella es distinto.

Duquesa G. - recuerda que muchas chicas se acercan por dinero no pretendo que.

Richard – ella no es como las otras -dijo interrumpiéndola- es diferente me conoció sin saber quien era en realidad me acepto por ser como soy y por quien puedo ser.

Duquesa G. – piensas decírselo a tu padre?

Richard – aun no, ya encontrare la mejor forma de decírselo.

Duquesa G. – recuerda que tu compromiso con.

Richard – si lo se…Elizabeth; para mi no es mas que una buena amiga tu lo sabes.

Duquesa G. – pero es la esposa que eligió tu padre para ti.

Richard – tu lo has dicho, mi padre.

Duquesa G. – pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar y recuerda que.

Richard – si lo se…la línea de sucesión; pero algún día se tiene que acabar.

Duquesa G. – hijo tu sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi, yo ansío tu felicidad pero también conozco a tu padre y se que se opondrá a tu relación con esa chica americana.

Richard – Eleanor madre, su nombre es Eleanor…bueno no hablemos de eso por el momento.

Duquesa G. – esta bien, te dejo descansar hasta mañana –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Richard – hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo- Elly mi amor te extraño –dijo suspirando.

**New York**

La última función de la temporada había llegado a su fin, por lo tanto el elenco tendría dos semanas de vacaciones que disfrutar antes de empezar de nuevo con las presentaciones. Una mañana en la estación de tren se encontraban Eleanor y su madre esperando abordar el tren que las llevaría a Chicago.

– lista hija.

Eleanor – si madre –dijo mirando a todos lados- donde estará Bobby?

– pronto vendrá no te preocupes, crees que fue buena idea haberlo invitado.

Eleanor – claro que si, tu sabes que sus padres están fueran y no tenia con quien pasar sus vacaciones.

Sra. Beaker – esta bien pero.

Robert – ya estoy aquí –dijo sofocado por haber corrido- siento llegar tarde pero el carruaje que ofreció a traerme se.

Sra. Beaker – buenos días joven Hathaway –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Robert – buenos días señora.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, aun estamos a tiempo…verdad madre –dijo sonriendo.

Sra. Beaker – si…la juventud de ahora –dijo para si misma- bien debemos subir.

Robert – gracias por haberme invitado –dijo mientras subían al tren.

Eleanor – veras que la pasaremos bien.

Durante su viaje a Chicago, la madre de Eleanor les hablaba del maravilloso lugar a donde se dirigían, contándoles sus anécdotas de su juventud y de cómo conoció a Emily Andrey quien se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.

**Londres**

Duque G. – excelentes resultados, te felicito por haber logrado hacerlo en tampoco tiempo creo que ni yo mismo lo hubiera podido hacer.

Richard – gracias padre…eso es todo –dijo recogiendo los papeles del escritorio- no puedo dejar mucho tiempo el trabajo, bueno tu sabes a que me refiero.

Duque G. – si claro, pero creo que ya no es necesario que pases mucho tiempo en America, empezare a buscar tu reemplazo para que puedas regresar pronto a casa.

Richard – aun hay tiempo, no hay porque apresurar las cosas.

Duquesa G. – permiso caballeros –dijo haciendo una reverencia- el almuerzo ya esta listo por favor pueden pasar ya.

Duque G. – en seguida vamos, gracias.

Richard – gracias mama –dijo sonriendo.

Duque G. – tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo tocando su hombro- vamos.

Richard – no tenias por que hacerlo padre –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Duque G. – ya es hora que sientes cabeza, ya eres todo un hombre y un profesional en los negocios; ha llegado la hora de que me sustituyas –decía mientras caminaban al comedor.

Richard – padre yo aun no me siento preparado para tomar tu lugar.

Duque G. – por eso no te preocupes, aprenderás rápido –dijo sonriendo- no temas veras que no será complicado hacerlo, lo mismo paso conmigo, con mi padre, con mi abuelo…bueno tu sabes.

Richard – si lo se pero.

Duque G. - gracias por haber venido –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – no fue necesario que –fue lo único que logro decir quedándose mudo al ver de que se trataba.

Elizabeth – hola Richard...me alegra volver a verte.

**Chicago**

– bien hemos llegado –dijo sonriendo- bienvenidos a Lakewood.

Robert – que hermoso lugar.

Eleanor – aun no has visto nada –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Mucama – bienvenida señora Beaker la esperábamos; la señora Rose Marie la espera en el jardín –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– gracias –dijo adentrándose a la casa.

Mucama – por aquí por favor –dijo señalando el lugar.

Robert – que linda residencia.

Eleanor – sshhh cállate Bobby.

– niños compórtense –dijo seriamente.

Rose Mary – hola Isabella…me alegra que hayas venido –dijo abrazándola.

– me da gusto verte de nuevo, como te has sentido?

Rose Mary – muy bien gracias, este angelito no me deja descansar –dijo sonriendo tocando su vientre que apenas se notaba- eres Eleanor cierto.

Eleanor – si…gusto en verla señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rose Mary – estas muy linda y este joven a caso es tu novio.

Eleanor – ehhh no –dijo sonrojándose- es solo un amigo…Robert Hathaway.

Robert – mucho gusto señora –dijo besando su mano.

Rose Mary – por favor llámenme por mi nombre, no soy tan vieja para que me digan señora –dijo sonriendo- siéntense por favor.

– como esta William.

Rose Mary – tremendo como siempre –dijo sonriendo.

– me alegra saberlo.

Robert – que lindo jardín.

Rose Mary – gracias…me he encargado de cuidarlo siempre, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Eleanor – podemos ir a caminar por el jardín.

– Eleanor por favor.

Rose Mary – claro que pueden ir –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – Robert – Gracias –dijeron al unisonido adentrándose en ese maravilloso y mágico lugar.

**Londres**

Duque G. – no piensas saludar a tu prometida –dijo al ver la reacción de Richard.

Richard – ehh…si –dijo acercándose a ella.

Elizabeth – hace mucho que no nos vemos, ya te extrañaba –dijo abrazándolo.

Duque G. – creo que tienen mucho de que hablar los dejare un momento solos.

Richard – hola…disculpa yo…no pensé verte aquí creí que.

Elizabeth – tu padre envío por mi –dijo sonriendo- creo nunca lo entenderán.

Richard – he tratado de hablar con mi padre pero ha sido difícil.

Elizabeth – mejor dime como te fue en America.

Richard – muy bien…tengo mucho que contarte.

Elizabeth –tengo tiempo para escucharte –dijo sonriendo.

Continuara…

Hola…aquí les dejo un capitulo mas, nos vamos acercando a la recta final…estén pendientes que estará muy emocionante…y por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews saben que sus opiniones son importantes para mi, hasta luego; se les quiere. Angie!


	6. Capitulo VI Confesiones

Hola…les dejo este capitulo espero les guste, **Mil Gracias** a todas por sus comentarios…estamos llegando a la parte emocionante de la historia, recuerden dejar sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi. Se les quiere. Angie.

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO VI**

**CONFESIONES**

**Chicago**

Varios días han pasado desde su llegada a Lakewood, los paseos por el bosque, el lago; las largas caminatas que hacían diariamente por aquel hermoso lugar no era suficiente para ellos.

Eleanor – que hermoso –dijo sentándose debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Robert – es el mejor lugar al que he venido, no había visto un bosque como este desde el colegio –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Eleanor – y dime como es ese lugar.

Robert – en verdad quieres saber –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Eleanor – si…cuéntame que hacían Richard y tu.

Robert – que no hacíamos mejor dicho –dijo sonriendo- éramos los rebeldes del colegio, le hacíamos bromas a las monjas, siempre nos encerraban en el cuarto de castigo, el festival, las chicas…ahhh que recuerdos.

Eleanor – así con que las chicas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – no pienses mal.

Eleanor – hubo alguna chica de la que te enamoraste?

Robert – si…lo hubo pero ella tenía ojos para alguien más, al final nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Eleanor – dime hay alguien que te guste?

Robert – si…hay alguien.

Eleanor – aja…lo sabia, no me digas que es Angie me he dado cuenta que nunca deja de observarte, de seguro tu le gustas.

Robert – no, claro que no…es linda, es una buena persona pero nada más.

Eleanor – dime quien es –dijo codeándolo- anda…te guardare el secreto.

Robert – tu.

**Londres**

Elizabeth –toc, toc.

Richard – adelante.

Elizabeth – hola espero no interrumpir –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – claro que no pasa, te ofrezco algo.

Elizabeth – estoy bien, gracias…así que mañana te vas.

Richard – así es.

Elizabeth – sabes…decidí hablar con mi padre sobre nuestro compromiso.

Richard – estas segura?

Elizabeth – si, creo que he esperado mucho tiempo para decírselo.

Richard – sabes que tendrás problemas.

Elizabeth – si lo se –dijo interrumpiendo- pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias.

Richard – esta es mi dirección en America –dijo entregándole un trozo de papel- por favor escríbeme o puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras –dijo abrazándola- yo siempre quise que mi relación entre tu y yo fuera distinta.

Elizabeth – y lo es, te voy a extrañar y recuerda que te quiero.

**Chicago**

Eleanor – como dices?

Robert – tu…-dijo sonriendo- desde la primera vez que te vi quede encantado de tu presencia, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo –dijo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – yo…no se que decirte.

Robert – no es necesario que digas algo, solo sigamos siendo buenos amigos –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – así será Bobby –dijo abrazándolo- gracias por ser como eres y.

Robert – caminemos de regreso es hora de almorzar –dijo interrumpiendo- disfrutemos nuestro ultimo día en este lugar.

Eleanor – si…tienes razón vamos.

Robert - sabes…me agrado mucho Rose Mary se ve que es una buena persona.

Eleanor – si lo es, es una dama muy gentil; desde que murieron sus padres se hizo cargo de su hermano.

Robert – como alguien tan joven y como ella puede estar enferma.

Rose Mary – a veces las cosas suceden por alguna razón –dijo interrumpiendo.

Robert – perdona yo.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes –dijo interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo que sonreía- esta parte del bosque es uno de mis favoritos y el de William también; siguiendo este sendero llegaran a una colina muy hermosa, donde podrán observar todo el lugar –dijo sonriendo- vengan por aquí.

Eleanor – es hermoso, todo se ve diferente desde aquí.

Robert – que lugar es ese –dijo señalando una casa que se encontraba bajando la colina.

Rose Mary – ese es el Hogar de Pony donde vienen los niños que no tienen padres, pero son bien recibidos por la Hermana María y la ; mis padres fueron los que ayudaron a crear este hogar, y siempre recuerdo que venia a jugar con los niños.

Eleanor – que maravilloso.

Robert – estos días serán inolvidables para mí.

Rose Mary – pueden volver cuando gusten, yo siempre estaré aquí.

Eleanor – gracias.

Rose Mary - quiero decirles que disfruten su vida, rían, corran, hablen, amen todo lo que puedan y cuantas veces puedan, aprovéchenla al máximo luchen por lo que quieren no se queden atrás porque el tiempo nunca regresara.

Eleanor – gracias por tus palabras, en verdad voy a extrañar este lugar.

Robert – si…yo también; y mañana de regreso a la civilización –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes veras que no es tan malo –dijo guiñando el ojo- tengo el presentimiento que no es la ultima vez que nos veremos, siento que nuestras familias estarán ligadas de alguna manera, espero que mi pequeño angelito y tu hijo sean buenos amigos –dijo guiñando el ojo- no es así Eleanor?

**New York**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, desde su regreso a New York Eleanor y Richard disfrutaban sus últimos días de vacaciones caminando por el parque, o leyendo algún buen libro. Una tarde un caballero ingles caminaba por las calles de New York llevando consigo un hermoso ramo de flores y un obsequio especial para su amada.

Richard – toc, toc…buenas tardes busco a Eleanor.

Mucama – adelante por favor –dijo abriendo la puerta- enseguida le aviso a la señorita Eleanor puede esperar aquí.

Richard – gracias –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

– buenas tardes señor Grandchester –dijo ingresando a la sala.

Richard – buenas tardes –dijo nervioso.

– me parece que no nos han presentado, soy la madre de Eleanor.

Richard – mucho gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia- Elly…digo Eleanor me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Sra. Beaker – siéntese por favor –dijo señalando- necesito decirle unas palabras.

Richard – si señora usted dirá.

- como comprenderá Eleanor es mi única hija, mi mayor tesoro así que agradeceré darle el respeto que se merece, no me gustaría verla sufrir por los comentarios que haga su familia sobre ella.

Richard – no se preocupe señora tiene mi palabra, yo amo a su hija sinceramente.

Sra. Beaker – bien…me alegra escucharlo.

Eleanor – hola Richard –dijo acercándose a el.

– me retiro, los dejo un momento a solas no te tardes.

Eleanor – si mama.

Richard – gracias señora.

Eleanor – te extrañe –dijo abrazándolo- cuando veniste, me hubieras avisado para ir por ti.

Richard – lo primero que quise es venir a verte –dijo dándole un beso- toma traje esto para ti.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo recibiendo las flores.

Richard – y un obsequio especial para alguien especial –dijo entregándole una cajita de terciopelo- vamos ábrelo.

Eleanor – son hermosos –dijo asombrada, se trataba de un par de pendientes de diamente azul zafiro- no debiste.

Richard – porque? A caso no te gustan –dijo interrumpiendo.

Eleanor – si, pero no es necesario.

Richard – no puedes despreciar este obsequio, mi madre me los dio para ti; cuando los vi, recordé tus hermosos ojos inmediatamente.

Eleanor – tu madre.

Richard – si…ella es muy distinta a mi padre y no dudo un segundo en dármelos.

Eleanor – que lindo gesto de su parte muchas gracias.

Richard – te invito a cenar mañana y ahí los usaras; tengo algo especial reservado para ti –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo- pasar mi último día de descanso contigo será lo mejor.

Richard – y dime como te fue en tu viaje.

Eleanor – muy agradable, algún día te llevare a que conozcas ese lugar y a Rose Mary mi nueva amiga –dijo pensativa.

Richard – te pasa algo?

Eleanor – no…nada solo recordaba algo que Rose Mary dijo; que nuestras familias estarían ligadas de alguna manera y que esperaba que nuestros hijos fueran amigos, no entiendo que quiso decir.

Richard – ya lo sabrás, no te preocupes.

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo VII Buenas Nuevas

Hola chicas…les dejo otro capitulo mas espero lo disfruten, Mil Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y el tiempo que han dedicado a leer esta historia, recuerden dejar sus reviews saben que sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Se les quiere. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO VII**

**BUENAS NUEVAS**

**New York**

Eleanor – voy un momento al parque.

Sra. Beaker – ven quiero hablar contigo.

Eleanor – dime…pasa algo?

– quiero saber que tan seria es tu relación con el joven Grandchester, han pensando en casarse.

Eleanor – aun no hemos hablado de matrimonio, pero se que sus intenciones son serias …el es todo un caballero y te aseguro que cumplirá su palabra…porque lo dices?

– ya le preguntaste si hay alguien más.

Eleanor – no entiendo.

– si su familia es como tú dices, debe haber alguien esperándolo en Londres.

Eleanor – pues no lo creo.

– a caso ya se lo has preguntado?

Eleanor – no.

– entonces…que esperas, disculpa que te lo diga…sabes que eres muy importante para mi no deseo que sufras o que alguien juegue con tus sentimientos como lo hizo Michael.

Eleanor – no…Richard no es como el…y te entiendo pero.

– a caso dudas del amor que hay entre ustedes.

Eleanor – no.

– entonces.

Eleanor – tengo miedo.

– si realmente se quieren pueden superar cualquier obstáculo por difícil que parezca, pero es mejor que te asegures antes de cometer una locura.

Eleanor – si…entiendo y tienes razón; gracias mama –dijo abrazándola- bueno me voy nos vemos luego.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, se reunían en una cafetería un par de amigos recordando sus anécdotas de adolescentes.

Richard – como?…le contaste a Elly todo lo que hacíamos en el colegio.

Robert – no todo, solo unas cuantas cosas…no te preocupes no le mencione nada de.

Richard – ni lo menciones.

Robert – cuando se lo dirás? No me gustaría que.

Richard – ya lo se…esta noche le diré toda la verdad; cambiando un poco de tema recuerdas a Elizabeth.

Robert – si…como no la voy a recordar –dijo sonriendo- es tu prometida y siempre estuvo loca por ti.

Richard – eso fue antes, ahora solo somos buenos amigos…pero bueno, hoy recibí un telegrama de ella, confirmándome que hablo con su padre para romper nuestro compromiso.

Robert – pero y tu padre ya te dijo algo?

Richard – no aun no he recibido sus noticias, creo que no tardara en escribirme pero ya estoy preparado para responderle.

Robert – espero no tengas problemas con eso.

Richard – no te preocupes, nada me podrá separar de Eleanor; quiero enseñarte algo –dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- crees que le gustara.

Robert – seguro que le encantara –dijo sonriendo de lado- así que se lo propondrás.

Richard – crees que me acepte?

Robert – claro que lo hará, felicitaciones –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Richard – gracias.

**Londres**

Elizabeth – buenas tardes Duque –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Duque G. – adelante por favor, puedes tomar asiento –dijo señalando el sillón.

Elizabeth – gracias.

Duque G. – me puedes decir porque deseas romper tu compromiso con Richard.

Elizabeth – con todo respeto Duque yo no deseo casarme con alguien a quien no amo, Richard es mi amigo como mi hermano, no puedo verlo con otros ojos.

Duque G. – pero antes no dijiste eso, acaso Richard te lo pidió.

Elizabeth – nunca…yo fui quien tome la decisión por eso hable con mi padre y el la ha aceptado; disculpe mi Lord pero no pienso cambiarla por nada.

Duque G. – en verdad no lo entiendo –dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- que pasara ahora…no tengo otra candidata para esposa de Richard.

Elizabeth – no seria mejor que Richard eligiera con quien casarse?

Duque G. – todo debe de hacerse según.

Elizabeth – lo se mi Lord –dijo interrumpiendo- no cree que su hijo merece ser feliz?

Duque G. – pero tiene que acatar las ordenes que yo le doy.

Elizabeth – Richard es un buen hombre, siempre se dedico a cumplir sus deseos ahora deje que el decida con quien es su futuro.

Duque G. – tendremos que viajar a America lo antes posible y hablar personalmente con el, veré como arreglo esto de la mejor manera.

Elizabeth – esta bien mi Lord, solo deseo pedirle algo; si Richard desea deshacer este compromiso por favor permítale que decida por su propia voluntad.

Duque G. – primero veremos que pasara –dijo levantando la ceja.

**New York**

– hace mucho que no preparaba el pie que tanto le gusta a mi hija.

Mucama – se alegrara mucho saber que usted cocino para ella.

– era el favorito de Sean –dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – hola mama…ya estoy de regreso.

– hola hija estoy en la cocina.

Eleanor - que es ese olor –dijo frunciendo la nariz.

– hoy prepare el pie de queso que tanto te gusta.

Eleanor – pero huele extraño –dijo acercándose.

– no lo creo, al contrario huele muy bien…veamos que tal sabe –dijo sirviendo un trozo- pruébalo.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo tomando un tenedor para partir un pedazo, llevándoselo a la boca para luego hacer una cara de asco.

– pasa algo? –dijo al ver el rostro de Eleanor.

Eleanor – lo siento creo que no se me antoja –dijo con cara de asco, no termino de hablar cuando salio corriendo directo al baño, devolviendo lo que había comido; mientras que afuera estaban esperando a ver que había sucedido.

– hija estas bien? –dijo tocando la puerta.

Eleanor – si mama –dijo desde adentro , para luego abrir lentamente la puerta- solo me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que estuve mucho tiempo debajo del sol, voy a mi recamara un momento –dijo subiendo las gradas.

– como quieras –dijo levantando la ceja- algo no esta bien aquí –dijo para si misma.

Mucama – le llevare un te señorita.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, Richard preparaba todo para una velada que de seguro seria inolvidable y que cambiara su vida para siempre; por otra parte, se encontraba Robert en un pequeño bar no era sabido que el frecuentara esos lugares pero esta vez solo lo hacia como despedida, definitivamente había perdido la oportunidad con Eleanor, para dejarle el camino libre a su amigo de nuevo; recordaba aquel día en el colegio San Pablo cuando conoció a Elizabeth una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo, grandes ojos color avellana con una calida sonrisa, su sencillez y gentileza hizo enamorarse perdidamente de ella; pero era la prometida de Richard, así que esta era la segunda vez que el destino jugaba con el, pero de ahora en adelante se aseguraría que fuera la ultima.

Mientras tanto en casa Eleanor descansaba en su recamara, pero una duda invadía a su madre quería confirmar su presentimiento; ya hace varios días que había observado un cambio en su hija; su semblante era mas pálido, su cansancio mas notorio y su alimentación era muy escasa; pero un sencillo postre había confirmado sus sospechas pero antes tendría que hablar con su hija y aclararlo todo.

Mucama – ya esta listo el te señora.

– yo se lo llevo –dijo tomando la charola dirigiéndose a la habitación de Eleanor- como te sientes hija –dijo ingresando.

Eleanor – mejor…gracias –dijo sonriendo.

– hay algo que quieras contarme?

Eleanor – no entiendo…según tu que debería decirte –dijo tomando la taza en sus manos.

– si tu relación con el joven Grandchester ha llegado mas allá?

Eleanor – como? -al escuchar esto por poco se atraganta con el te que bebía- a que te refieres.

– no creas que soy tonta –dijo molesta- desde cuando no te agrada el pie, es tu favorito.

Eleanor – ahhh es por el pie…ya entiendo, lo siento mama no quise despreciarte es solo que no tenia ganas de comerlo.

– no es por eso, tú sabes bien a que me refiero…estas embarazada verdad? –dijo furiosa rápidamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, Eleanor no podía pronunciar palabra alguna; la mirada profunda de su madre la hizo reaccionar.

Eleanor – embarazada…no lo creo mama.

– talvez no te has dado cuenta, pero dime puede o no puede ser posible.

Eleanor – si mama –dijo agachando la cabeza- puede ser posible.

– mañana mismo te llevare al medico –dijo caminando a la puerta- ahh y olvidaba decirte que vino el joven Grandchester y le dije que esta noche no podrías salir que estas indispuesta.

Eleanor –esta bien lo que tu digas…no puedo creerlo un bebe de Richard y mío –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que toca su vientre.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo 8 Amor,Honor,Apreciar Parte 1

Hola…les dejo otro capitulo para el fin de semana….espero lo disfruten, mil gracias por leer esta historia, por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews. Se les quiere. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**AMOR, HONOR, APRECIAR**

**PARTE I**

Una hermosa flor nacía esa noche, una hermosa dama soñaba placenteramente con su príncipe azul; mientras un ángel la observaba detenidamente y se posaba en sus manos entrelazadas, sintiendo su alma brillando con intensidad y con un calor tan inmenso como el sol, el ángel con sus dulces manos acaricio el rostro de ella para luego depositar un beso en su frente dejándose escuchar tan solo un suspiro de paz y felicidad.

– esta confirmado…felicitaciones –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias…me siento muy feliz.

– gracias por todo doctor –dijo levantándose de la silla.

– de nada, es un placer; quiero que me dejes monitorear tu embarazo hasta el final.

Eleanor – claro que si…muchísimas gracias –dijo saliendo de la oficina.

– y bien… ahora que harás?

Eleanor – debo decírselo inmediatamente a Richard –dijo sonriendo.

– recuerda nuestra conversación.

Eleanor – si lo se, esta noche hablare con el.

- supongo que ahora tendrán que casarse –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – mama por favor déjame arreglar las cosas…ahora quiero disfrutar de este momento me siento tan feliz –dijo acariciando su vientre- ahora ya entiendo que quiso decir Rose Mary con nuestros hijos.

– ya pensaste en la obra?

Eleanor – oh…no lo olvide por completo, mañana mismo hablare con Charlie.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad.

Duque G. – buenas tardes hijo, espero no interrumpir –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Richard – padre –dijo con sorpresa levantándose de su silla- no…no te esperaba.

Duque G. – lo se, quisimos darte una sorpresa…tu prometida ha venido conmigo.

Elizabeth – hola Richard –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – me hubieras avisado para ir por ustedes –dijo acercándose a ella- que gusto verte –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- bienvenido padre –dijo haciendo una reverencia- por favor siéntense –dijo señalando el lugar- puedes decirme a que debo el honor de tu visita, supongo que debe de ser algo importante para que hayas venido desde Londres.

Duque G. – claro que es importante y personal lo que he venido a hablar contigo.

Richard – bien te escucho.

Duque G. – he venido a hablar de tu compromiso con Elizabeth, creo que ella ya te ha hecho saber su decisión; pero ahora quiero escucharlo de ti, que tienes que decirme al respecto –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – apoyo a Elizabeth.

Duque G. – que quieres decir con eso, explícate.

Richard – no deseo casarme con Elizabeth.

Duque G. – como? no puedo creerlo –dijo levantándose del sillón- porque hacen esto? a caso es un complot en mi contra.

Richard – en ningún momento yo.

Elizabeth – mi Lord recuerde lo que le pedí –dijo interrumpiendo- ya le di mis razones por las cuales no deseo casarme con Richard y si acepte venir a America con usted fue para dejar en claro que no cambiare mi decisión.

Duque G. – nunca pensé que tú me dirías algo así.

Elizabeth – mi Lord recuerda lo que le pedí? –dijo seriamente.

Richard – pueden decirme de que hablan?

Duque G. – si lo recuerdo.

Elizabeth – creo que merecemos ser felices con la persona que elija nuestro corazón –dijo seriamente, mientras el Duque de Grandchester meditaba las palabras de ella.

Duque G. – esta bien…acepto la decisión que han tomado.

Richard – de verdad –dijo sorprendido- gracias padre.

Elizabeth – gracias mi Lord por entendernos.

Duque G. – espero no me decepcionen, tu sabes que te quiero como una hija solo espero que sepas elegir al hombre que te merezca y tu Richard mi único hijo, el gran heredero…en verdad deseo que seas feliz –dijo abrazándolos a ambos.

Richard – gracias padre no te defraudare.

Elizabeth – que les parece si vamos a almorzar –dijo sonriendo- me encantaría dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Richard – me parece bien, conozco un lugar que se que te encantara –dijo sonriendo- que dices padre.

Duque G. – gracias pero no pienso acompañarlos, me quedare aquí un momento y luego me voy al hotel.

Richard – seguro que no quieres ir.

Duque G. – lleva a Elizabeth a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Elizabeth – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo- que dices Richard nos vamos.

Richard – esta bien.

Lo inevitable había sido confirmado Eleanor esperaba un hijo de Richard, su felicidad era enorme deseaba decírselo de una manera especial y que nunca olvidaría, así que decidió ir a buscarlo a la oficina y llevarlo a uno de sus lugares favoritos para darle la noticia de que su amor había dado fruto; así que se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Richard; caminaba pensando cual seria la reacción de su amado al saber que serian padres, una hermosa sonrisa delataba su felicidad, llegando una calle antes de cruzar vio a Richard saliendo del lugar, cuando lo vio trato de llamar su atención agitando su mano y gritando su nombre pero no logro escucharla; pronto apareció un carruaje deteniéndose en la puerta del lugar, Richard volteo la mirada hacia la puerta haciendo una señal al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su mano a una hermosa dama que cabello rojizo que salía del lugar y con una sonrisa que gustosamente acepto el cumplido; el mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, un aire frío se sintió por el lugar, unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro se dejaron opacar al ver la escena al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una lagrima tan salada como el mismo mar, su boca por un momento se quedo seca, sin poder pronunciar nada mas, el aire empezaba a faltarle, movió su cabeza como para asegurarse que lo que veía no era real, sintió un leve mareo y como pudo se sostuvo del poste que se encontraba ahí, de nuevo subió su mirada pero solo logro ver alejarse el carruaje.

Mientras en el teatro todos los actores se presentaban a reanudar el ensayo, después de unas vacaciones.

Charles – su atención por favor, les doy de nuevo la mas cordial bienvenida espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones y que vengan dispuestos a realizar un mejor trabajo para lo que queda de la temporada…de nuevo bienvenidos…y a trabajar se ha dicho.

Robert – donde estará Eleanor? –dijo buscándola por el lugar- ya debería de estar aquí no es usual venir tarde.

Charlie – que te pasa Hathaway empieza a prepararte.

Robert – aun espero a Eleanor.

Charlie - por el día de hoy ensayaras con Angie.

Robert – como?

Charlie – Eleanor no vendrá hoy, al parecer no se sentía bien.

Robert – ohh entiendo.

Charlie – bien chicos a trabajar se ha dicho –dijo aplaudiendo.

Robert – voy a tomar mi lugar –dijo dirigiéndose al escenario- que le habrá pasado no me comento que se sentía mal.

Richard – hola amigo –dijo tocando su hombro- interrumpo.

Robert – no…bueno mejor dicho si estamos por empezar el ensayo; y tu que haces aquí?

Richard – tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Robert – para mí? Pensé que vendrías a ver a Eleanor.

Richard – no, me dijo que hoy tenía que salir con su madre; ven vamos.

Angie – ya estoy lista –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Robert – no puedo salir ahora, a penas si empezaremos con el ensayo.

Richard – no te preocupes ya hable con Charlie así que puedes venir con nosotros.

Robert – lo siento Angie, dejare el ensayo contigo para otra ocasión.

Angie – esta bien no te preocupes, sin los protagonistas no hay ensayo –dijo sonriendo- hasta luego.

Robert – hasta luego.

Richard – vamos –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Robert – esta bien...pero por lo menos déjame cambiarme de ropas, no creerás que andaré así en la calle.

Richard – después lo harás –dijo sonriendo- quiero que saludes a alguien.

Robert – como? y vestido así…como crees.

Elizabeth – nunca imagine verte de Romeo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – Beth...tú aquí…no lo creo –dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – no te da gusto verme?

Robert – hace mucho tiempo que.

Elizabeth – si lo se…no piensas saludarme –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – vamos…no seas tímido –dijo empujándolo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Robert – ehhh si –dijo acercándose a ella, sintiendo el abrazo calido que ella le regalaba junto con esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba.

Richard – bien es hora de ir a celebrar.

Robert – celebrar que.

Elizabeth – ya lo veras –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, un hermoso sueño iniciaba en la mente de una hermosa doncella, soñaba que corría de la mano con Richard en un hermoso lugar lleno de flores, las mariposas volaban rodeándolos, solo su sonrisa era la única melodía que se escuchaba por todo el lugar, luego se detuvieron debajo de un enorme árbol el se acerco a ella dándole un beso, mientras ella solo cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del momento, luego poco a poco fue abriéndolos; su sorpresa fue que el ya no estaba ahí, ella corría desesperadamente buscándolo gritando su nombre pero no tenia respuesta, se dirigió a la parte mas alta de la colina, y ahí pudo divisar a su príncipe sentado a la orilla del lago, por un momento ella sonrío al verlo ahí, luego vio a una hermosa mujer sentándose al lado de el, quiso caminar pero algo la detenía, Richard…decía suavemente, su voz empezaba a apagarse lentamente, Richard gritaba pero no la escuchaba, no me dejes decía sollozando hasta que logro unir toda la fuerza que pudo y gritar su nombre Richarddddd!

– que te pasa hija te sientes bien –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Eleanor – ehhh….si mama, era solo una pesadilla –dijo agitadamente.

– toma esto te caerá bien.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo tomando la taza en sus manos.

– Robert esta en la sala, vino a verte.

Eleanor – puedes decirle que enseguida bajo.

– esta bien –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Eleanor – no puede ser –dijo así misma- Richard porque me haces eso…porque nos haces esto –dijo acariciando su vientre.

– en un momento viene con usted.

Robert – gracias señora.

Eleanor – hola Bobby –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – ohh por Dios que te ha pasado, solo deje de verte un día y pareces como si un torbellino te hubiera atropellado –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – tan mal me veo.

Robert – tú sabes que nunca te ves mal, es solo una broma.

Eleanor – mmm ya lo creo.

Robert – creo que no estas de humor para bromas –dijo levantando la ceja- vine a verte porque me preocupe por ti al no presentarte en el ensayo.

Eleanor – tuve que salir con mi madre al medico.

Robert – a caso estas enferma?

Eleanor – algo así –dijo sonriendo- no es nada grave…ya te enteraras; cuéntame como estuvo el ensayo.

Robert – no tuve ensayo.

Eleanor – como?

Robert - toda la tarde me la pase con Richard y –dijo quedándose callado.

Eleanor – y quien más? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – con unos amigos.

Eleanor – no me mientas dime la verdad.

Robert – de que hablas?

Eleanor – hoy por la mañana fui a buscar a Richard y lo vi saliendo con una hermosa chica, a caso sabes tu quien es?

Robert – sabía que esto pasaría.

Eleanor – que dices?

Robert - creo que no soy la persona indicada para hablarte de eso –dijo levantándose del sillón- debes preguntarle a el no quiero tener problemas contigo o con el, ustedes son mis amigos, pero debes escucharlo primero antes de que tengas una opinión de lo que viste.

Eleanor – a caso lo estas defendiendo? –dijo enfadada.

Robert – claro que no, mejor me retiro…que sigas mejor nos vemos mañana –dijo saliendo del lugar.

– pensé que Robert se quedaría a cenar.

Eleanor – ya viste que no, me voy a mi recamara –dijo subiendo las escaleras.

– que irritante estas –dijo levantando la ceja- y pensar que faltan siete meses todavía…no se que va a pasar.

Continuara…


	9. Capitulo 8 amor,Honor Apreciar Parte 2

Hola de nuevo…aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ya nos estamos acercando al final estará lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados mil gracias por su tiempo y opiniones, recuerden dejar sus reviews saben que son muy importantes para mi. Se les quiere. Angie.

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO VIII**

**AMOR, HONOR, APRECIAR**

**PARTE II**

Richard – este es central park…este es uno de los lugares donde suelo venir a caminar.

Elizabeth – es muy hermoso, se respira paz y tranquilidad –dijo aspirando la brisa nocturna.

Richard – no me había dado cuenta que por las noches es mas hermoso.

Elizabeth – y bien dime cuando la conoceré?

Richard – pronto, no comas ansias.

Elizabeth – como la conociste?

Richard – es una fiesta, iba acompañando a Robert y el me la presento; su belleza me impacto de inmediato.

Elizabeth – así que Robert ehh.

Richard – sabes hace poco hablamos de ti, cuando Robert.

Elizabeth – lo se…no me lo recuerdes –dijo interrumpiendo.

Richard – ahora que ya no estamos comprometidos puedes salir con el.

Elizabeth – de que hablas?

Richard – me di cuenta que no te es indiferente, ni el a ti.

Elizabeth – como dices? –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – es tiempo de que seamos felices no –dijo guiñando el ojo mientras sonreía.

Elizabeth – que voy a hacer contigo –dijo levantando la ceja.

El sol se colaba lentamente por la habitación, mientras los rayos tocaban el rostro de Eleanor, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos despertando de aquel sueño tan profundo, con la mirada buscaba algo que no podía encontrar y la misma imagen que rondaba por su mente se hacia presente, para tratar de olvidar tomo un baño logrando así despejar sus ideas y la decisión que tomaría respecto a su relación con Richard.

Mucama – buenos días señorita, que gusta desayunar?

Eleanor – no tengo mucha hambre…puedes traerme un te por favor.

Mucama – con gusto.

Señora Beaker – buenos días hija como te sientes hoy.

Eleanor – mejor gracias…debo ir al teatro tengo que hablar con Charlie.

Señora Beaker – no te veo muy convencida.

Eleanor – no es eso, estoy feliz amo a mi bebe pero nunca pensé en dejar el teatro tan pronto.

señora Beaker – pero de seguro te esperaran, y después que nazca el bebe podrás regresar mientras yo lo cuidare.

Eleanor – eso espero…mama.

señora Beaker – dime.

Eleanor - me apoyarías igual si decido ser madre soltera.

señora Beaker – claro que si hija, siempre lo haría –dijo sonriendo- hay algo que no me has dicho…no me digas que el.

Eleanor – no mama…aun no le he dicho, pero no se si lo hare.

señora Beaker – pero que paso, ayer estabas tan contenta con decirle lo del bebe.

Eleanor – si pero…ahora no lo estoy, no se que hacer –dijo levantándose de la silla.

señora Beaker – piensa bien antes de actuar.

Eleanor – lo hare te lo prometo.

El sonido del silbato anunciaba la salida del próximo barco hacia Londres, sin aun poder creerlo el Duque de Grandchester regresaba derrotado a casa, había esperado convérselos de casarse pero el recuerdo de un viejo y gran amor lo hizo entrar en razón aceptando la decisión de ambos jóvenes.

Duque G. – cuídate mucho Elizabeth, no tomes mucho sol que te hará daño.

Elizabeth – gracias mi Lord.

Duque G. – bueno hijo es hora de elegir tu destino –dijo golpeando su hombro- no se que le diré a tu madre.

Richard – no te preocupes papa, ella lo entenderá.

Duque G. – si ya lo creo, lo único que ha hecho durante todos estos años ha sido consentirte; bien me voy…hasta pronto –dijo dándole la mano.

Richard – hasta luego.

Elizabeth – buen viaje mi Lord.

Richard – que alivio –dijo tocando su frente.

Elizabeth – bien…ahora que haremos.

Richard – que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar, voy por Eleanor…ahhh y puedo invitar a Robert también que dices –dijo guiñando el ojo- será una noche de parejas inolvidable.

Elizabeth – parejas…quien te dijo que Robert seria mi pareja –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – nadie, tu lo estas diciendo.

Elizabeth – como dices?

Richard – jajaja es una broma, ven acompáñame a la oficina, luego iremos a almorzar.

Elizabeth – de acuerdo…acepto.

Richard – tengo un día sin verla y ya la extraño.

Elizabeth – me has hablado tanto de ella que ya quiero conocerla.

Richard – esta noche la conocerás –dijo sonriendo.

Mientras que en el teatro todos corrían por el lugar y se preparaban con su vestuario para iniciar con el ensayo.

Charlie – vamos Jack, Mary a sus puestos…Nick deja eso a un lado por favor; bien vamos a comenzar primer acto –dijo sentándose en su silla.

Eleanor – hola Bobby.

Robert – hola…ya te sientes mejor.

Eleanor – si gracias, quiero disculparme contigo –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – esta bien…no te preocupes –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Eleanor – disculpa si trate de desquitarme contigo por mi enojo contra Richard, últimamente no me he sentido bien.

Robert – que te pasa, tu no eres así…nunca te había visto tan enojada.

Eleanor – me es difícil no olvidar lo que vi, ya tome una decisión.

Robert – de que hablas?

Eleanor – de mi relación con Richard, creo que ya no podemos estar juntos.

Robert – porque? Ya hablaste con el.

Eleanor – no aun no…iré a buscarlo en unas horas para aclararlo todo.

Robert – será lo mejor, creo que deben hablar antes, de seguro el te explicara lo sucedido.

Charlie – ustedes dos que hacen ahí parados…a ensayar…vamos…vamos ya es su turno.

Robert – Eleanor – si –dijeron al unisonido.

Eleanor – que le pasa a Charlie hoy esta más estricto que nunca.

Robert – tendremos una presentación especial, el presidente vendrá a ver la función de esta noches y después el alcalde la de ciudad ofrecerá un baile en su honor.

Eleanor – y cuando será.

Robert – esta noche.

Eleanor – queeee? Porque no lo dijiste, ahora entiendo a Charlie…vamos.

"La puesta en escena Romeo y Julieta de la Compañía Teatral Richardson se presentara ante el Presidente esta noche, los fondos recaudados serán destinados a las obras benéficas de la ciudad, seguidamente el Alcalde ofrecerá una velada en su honor".

Elizabeth – creo que tu idea de noche de parejas no podrá ser –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – porque lo dices.

Elizabeth – léelo tu mismo.

Richard – mmm ya lo veo…pero para un Grandchester no hay impedimento alguno –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- señorita puede venir un momento.

Elizabeth – a que te refieres.

Richard – habrá un cambio de planes…creo que esta noche iremos al teatro.

Secretaria – me necesita mi Lord.

Richard – si…por favor consígame dos entradas para la función de esta noche.

Secretaria – lo que usted diga.

Richard – gracias…puedes retirarte.

Elizabeth – fantástico…quiero ver en escena a.

Richard – ya lo se –dijo sonriendo- y yo quiero ver a mi hermosa Julieta; les daremos una gran sorpresa.

Elizabeth – creo que tendré que ir de compras.

Richard – te acompaño…que te parece si vamos después del almuerzo.

Elizabeth – me parece muy bien.

Eleanor – yo te ofrezco gustosa mi alma para que nadie goce después de ti del amor que supiste conquistar, y para que ella y la tuya fuera de este mundo, vivan juntas por siempre en la mansión de la eterna inmortalidad!

Charlie – muy bien chicos…eso es todo por hoy pueden ir a descansar…recuerden que deberán presentarse unas horas antes y no olviden la gala de esta noche…así que espero no me fallen.

Robert – lista para ir a buscar a Richard, puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Eleanor – esta bien, pero antes debo de hablar con Charlie.

Robert – esta bien, te esperare en el camerino.

Eleanor – hola Charlie tienes cinco minutos.

Charlie – claro que si…mí tiempo no se lo puedo negar a mi estrella favorita –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – quiero agradecerte por haberme dado la oportunidad de participar en la obra, siempre fue mi sueño interpretar este papel, pero ya no podré hacerlo más.

Charlie – que quieres decir?

Eleanor – ya no podré participar porque…estoy embarazada.

Charlie – felicitaciones querida –dijo abrazándola- pero no tienes porque despedirte de esta manera; tú has sido de las mejores actrices que ha tenido mi compañía y no quisiera dejarte ir tan fácilmente…así que hagamos un trato.

Eleanor – un trato…no entiendo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Charlie – conseguiré un suplente para ti durante los meses que tarde tu ausencia hasta el nacimiento del bebe y cuando tu consideres que puedes regresar, podrás hacerlo sin problema.

Eleanor – en serio Charlie…muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo- te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Charlie – eso si…con una condición, tendrás que audicionar para la próxima obra como lo hacen todos.

Eleanor – te lo prometo.

Charlie – tienes pensado quien podría suplirte.

Eleanor – tengo a la candidata perfecta –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – dime de quien se trata.

Eleanor – de Angie, es la única que se sabe todos mis parlamentos; además puedo ayudarle a ensayar con Bobby el tiempo que sea necesario.

Charlie – mmm…me parece bien, hablare con ella inmediatamente.

Eleanor – gracias Charlie por comprenderme.

Robert – ya estoy listo, nos vamos.

Eleanor – en un momento salgo…ahhh por cierto Charlie déjame decirle a Bobby.

Charlie – esta bien, como tu digas…nos vemos en la noche, hasta luego.

Robert – que me tienes que decir.

Eleanor – pronto lo sabrás –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Muchos libros se encontraban en una de las repisas de la oficina, varios de historia, ciencia, obras de teatro y también se encontraba uno de los mas celebres de su tiempo Viaje al Centro de la Tierra por Julio Verne, y claro no faltaría el poemario de Lord Byron.

Elizabeth – como conseguiste tantos libros?

Richard – algunos los traje de casa, otros me ha prestado Eleanor.

Elizabeth – y desde cuando lees piezas de teatro –dijo acercándose a el- según recuerdo no te gustaban.

Richard – claro que si…es solo que no les ponía mucha atención.

Elizabeth – seguro…ha de ser hermoso interpretar a uno de los mejores personajes de la época aunque su final es un poco trágico pero el amor rompe todas las barreras.

Richard – vaya…que inspirada estas jajaja…de donde sacaste eso?

Elizabeth – solo inspiración –dijo sentándose en el escritorio- anda léeme unas líneas.

Richard – pero.

Elizabeth – anda…por favor –dijo acercando su rostro al de el con ojos de suplica.

Richard – esta bien…pero no me mires así –dijo sonriendo- veamos….aquí esta: ¡ ! si es que cual la mía, esta colmada la medida de tu felicidad.

Elizabeth – que bueno que no eres actor –dijo sonriendo, por unos segundos ambos reían y se veían a los ojos hasta que ella logro levantar la mirada, observando a dos personas asomarse por la puerta.

Robert – Beth!

Eleanor – Richard –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Richard – que tal querida no te esperaba –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Eleanor – ya me lo imagino…veo que estas ocupado me voy –dijo dando la vuelta.

Richard – espera –dijo tomándola del brazo.

Eleanor – suéltame –dijo furiosamente.

Richard – que te pasa? Porque te comportas así.

Robert – es por Elizabeth.

Elizabeth – como dices?

Robert – es mejor que los dejemos hablar a solas –dijo tomándola de la mano.

Elizabeth – esta bien –dijo saliendo del lugar- puedes explicarme que pasa.

Robert – lo hare, por ahora salgamos –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Richard – cálmate –dijo acercándose- así que por Elizabeth porque no te entiendo?

Eleanor – los vi…tú y ella, mejor dime de que se trata todo esto, quien es ella y que significa en tu vida.

Richard – en verdad quieres saber –dijo sonriendo- te lo diré pero primero siéntate.

Eleanor – bien te escucho –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Richard – hasta hace unos días era mi prometida.

Eleanor – como dices? Porque no me dijiste que estabas comprometido.

Richard – porque realmente nunca lo estuve…mira te voy a contar toda la historia –dijo tomándola de las manos.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Continuara…


	10. Capitulo IX Una Pequeña Inscripcion

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO IX**

**UNA PEQUEÑA INSCRIPCION**

**New York**

Me encontraba en un lugar obscuro no pudiendo ver la luz fue hasta que cerré mis ojos y desperté pensando en ti, a veces creo que esto es una locura o un sueño sin sentido y mientras estas lejos te espero aquí como siempre, deseo que lo nuestro vuelva a revivir, porque pude comprender que tu eres mi razón para existir, para vivir y solo así puedo ser feliz.

Robert – woowww había olvidado lo fantástica que eres para escribir.

Elizabeth – gracias –dijo tomando su te- así que ella es Eleanor, realmente muy hermosa.

Robert – si…lo es –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – no me explico como fue que nos vio…y nosotros no la vimos, en verdad no entiendo.

Robert – no lo se, pero sintió celos de ti.

Elizabeth – no puedo creer que pasen estas cosas –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – porque dices eso.

Elizabeth – porque no hay razón para que ella sienta celos de mi, tu lo sabes bien…porque no se lo dijiste tu.

Robert – no soy quien debería darle explicaciones, en ese caso seria Richard.

Elizabeth – bueno no hablemos mas del asunto, solo espero se arreglen –dijo sonriendo- mejor dime como has estado.

Robert – muy bien –dijo viéndola a los ojos- no has cambiado nada…sigues igual de hermosa como cuando te conocí.

Elizabeth – gracias –dijo sonrojándose- y tú ya no eres mas ese chiquillo travieso que conocí en el colegio.

Robert – el tiempo pasa.

Elizabeth – pero nada cambia –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- aun recuerdo aquel día que tu.

Robert – por favor –dijo sonrojándose- éramos unos chiquillos.

Elizabeth – a caso te arrepientes de haber dicho lo que dijiste –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – no…es solo que…tú eras la prometida de mi mejor amigo; aun así me atreví a confesarte mis sentimientos.

Elizabeth – fuiste muy valiente y decidido…era la primera vez que alguien me declaraba su amor sinceramente y no por lo que mi familia es.

Robert – tú sabes que eso no es importante para mí...pero bueno ahora estamos aquí de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – ahora todo es diferente…mi compromiso con Richard quedo terminado.

Robert – ahora que harás?

Elizabeth – aun no lo se.

Robert – regresaras a Londres?

Elizabeth – creo que si…mis padres me esperan, pero no estoy segura que es lo que quiero.

Robert - puedes quedarte en la ciudad –dijo tomándola de las manos- tu podrías trabajar con Richard y yo seguiría en el teatro.

Elizabeth – me estas pidiendo que me quede contigo?

Robert – pues…si –dijo nerviosamente- creo que por algo el destino te trajo hasta aquí.

Elizabeth – porque? No te entiendo.

Robert – porque eres una maravillosa mujer, hermosa y con un gran corazón…ahora que volví a verte yo –dijo quedándose callado.

Elizabeth – tu que? Dime –dijo con ojos de suplica.

Robert – he vuelto a sentir algo por ti…talvez yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero.

Elizabeth – tu sabes que puedes darme –dijo interrumpiéndolo- pero es en serio lo que dices, te gustaría que me quedara.

Robert – si…es muy serio lo que digo, pero tú sabrás tomar una decisión –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Elizabeth – te prometo que lo pensare –dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Robert - nos vamos?

Elizabeth – esta bien…solo espero que ese par de tortolitos se hayan arreglado –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – y mi padre no muy convencido viajo hasta aquí con Elizabeth para tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no lo logro…ambos le explicamos nuestras razones y al fin lo hicimos entrar en razón.

Eleanor – pero porque nunca me lo dijiste…cuando planeabas hacerlo?

Richard – hoy en la noche…tengo planeado algo especial para ti y pasar un momento a solas tú y yo, sino te lo había dicho era porque primero necesitaba hablar con mi padre y arreglar todo.

Eleanor – siento haberme comportado así, espero no haberle causado mala impresión a Elizabeth…lo siento yo–dijo sonriendo.

Richard – no te preocupes por esto –dijo interrumpiéndola- ella es una buena persona, desde que vino quiso conocerte le hable de ti en Londres y me dijo apoyaría mi relación contigo; yo te amo y no hay nadie más que tú –dijo besándola.

Eleanor – te amo –dijo acariciando su rostro- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Richard – yo también…así que esta noche será.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – toc, toc podemos pasar –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Richard – adelante.

Elizabeth – permiso.

Richard – ven mi amor –dijo tomándola de la mano- quiero presentarte a Elizabeth.

Eleanor – mucho gusto –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – el placer es mío, Richard siempre habla de ti.

Eleanor – discúlpame por lo de hace rato.

Elizabeth – no te preocupes.

Robert – me alegra saber que todo se haya arreglado.

Richard – a mi también –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – debo ir a casa a descansar…te veo en la noche –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – yo también me voy…la función de esta noche será la mas importante.

Elizabeth – te veo mas tarde –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Robert – claro…hasta pronto –dijo nervioso, mientras Richard y Eleanor observaban la escena.

Eleanor – que se traen esos dos –le dijo al oído.

Richard – no lo se –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Robert – que murmuran.

Eleanor – ehh…nada, hasta pronto cariño –dijo dándole un beso, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Elizabeth – y bien…así que asunto arreglado –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Richard – asi es…te veo contenta.

Elizabeth – lo estoy pero no se que hacer.

Richard – porque…q pasa.

Elizabeth – después de que tu padre acepto nuestra decisión de romper el compromiso, sabía que tenía que regresar a Londres y –dijo quedándose callada.

Richard – y –dijo levantando la ceja.

Elizabeth – Robert me pidió que me quedara en New York.

Richard – como dices?

Elizabeth – pero no estoy segura si debo hacerlo o no; tu sabes que mi vida siempre ha sido en Londres nunca Salí del país hasta ahora; mis padres me esperan.

Richard – de seguro ellos entenderán la decisión que tomes, ellos son muy buenos.

Elizabeth – lo se…pero no estoy segura de sentir algo por Robert, una vez lo rechace y.

Richard – eso fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo interrumpiéndola- debes darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, te lo mereces…piénsalo bien antes de darle una respuesta.

Elizabeth – eso hare –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – necesito tu ayuda.

Elizabeth – dime de que se trata.

Richard – de organizar una velada inolvidable que cambiara mi futuro para siempre –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Richard – gracias.

Por la noche muchos carruajes llegaban al teatro al que asistiría toda la sociedad de New York y incluyendo al presidente del país. La presentación fue muy emotiva siendo una de las mejores de la temporada, el teatro fue un lleno total, las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar así como las felicitaciones para el elenco y el director de la obra.

Richard – toc, toc.

Eleanor – adelante.

Richard – hola querida estuviste fantástica –dijo abrazándola.

Eleanor – gracias cariño...ponte cómodo.

Richard – este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos –dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

Eleanor – Richard!

Richard – que…solo digo que no puedo olvidar aquella noche que pasamos en tu camerino, que te parece si no vamos a la fiesta y nos quedamos aquí tu y yo solos –dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo- pero no puedo fallarle a Charlie.

Richard – solo dile que llegaras un poco tarde –dijo besando su cuello.

Eleanor – Richy por favor –dijo suavemente.

Richard – me encanta que me llames Richy –dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Eleanor – por favor detente –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Richard – en verdad quieres que lo haga –dijo mientras seguía con las caricias- a caso no te gusta.

Eleanor – si…pero alguien puede entrar.

Richard – eso lo podemos solucionar –dijo separándose de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta poniéndole pasador a esta- listo nadie podrá interrumpir y mucho menos entrar –dijo abrazándola nuevamente tomándola por la cintura para sentarla sobre la mesa, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por las caricias que el le daba, luego ella abrazaba con sus piernas las caderas de el, los besos y las caricias iniciaron placidamente cuando de pronto se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Eleanor – un momento.

Richard – no abras –dijo silenciosamente.

Eleanor – puede ser Charlie o Robert.

Richard – no me importa quien sea –dijo siguiendo con las caricias.

Señora Beaker – toc, toc…abre hija es importante.

Eleanor – es mi madre –dijo empujando a Richard- en seguida voy mama –dijo mientras se arreglaba el vestido, mientras el se sentaba en el sillón y se arreglaba el saco.

Señora Beaker – porque no me abrías –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – buenas noches señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Beaker – buenas noches, ya entiendo porque no abrías la puerta.

Eleanor – lo siento madre…nosotros solo hablábamos.

Señora Beaker – seguro…solo he venido a decirte que debo salir inmediatamente a Chicago, Rose Mary me pide que le ayude…estarás bien?

Eleanor – si mama, no te preocupes dale mis saludos.

Señora Beaker – regresare en unos días y espero que cuide bien de ella señor Grandchester –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la de el- hija a caso no se lo has dicho?

Eleanor – mama por favor –dijo levantando la ceja- esta noche lo hare no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta –dijo silenciosamente.

Señora Beaker – está bien confió en tu buen juicio, cuídate mucho…hasta luego.

Eleanor – adiós mama.

Richard – buen viaje señora…y no se preocupe por ella estaré al pendiente –dijo sonriendo- a que se refería tu madre con.

Eleanor – no te preocupes no es nada.

Robert – hola están listos? –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Richard – si…vamos.

Eleanor – solo un momento más –dijo buscando su abrigo.

Robert – que le pasa a tu mama, porque va tan deprisa.

Eleanor – luego te cuento.

Richard – donde esta Elizabeth.

Robert – en un momento vendrá.

Elizabeth – ya estoy aquí –dijo agitada.

Robert – que pasa te sientes bien.

Elizabeth – si solo tenía que hacer algo importante.

Robert – esta bien.

Elizabeth – todo listo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Richard – perfecto.

Robert – de que hablan.

Elizabeth – pronto lo sabrás.

Eleanor – bien ya estoy lista, nos vamos.

Richard – si.

Momentos más tarde se dirigieron a la residencia del alcalde de la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, el lugar estaba finamente decorado, una alfombra roja aterciopelada se encontraba en la entrada recibiendo a todos los invitados, las flores, la decoración, el banquete y la música eran espectaculares todo lo mejor de la ciudad reunido en un solo lugar.

Elizabeth – por que no van a bailar? –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Robert – vamos…o caso piensan pasarse ahí toda la noche.

Richard – bailamos –dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Eleanor – por supuesto.

Richard – creo que es hora de retirarnos –dijo mientras caminaban hacia la pista de baile.

Eleanor – pero aún es temprano y –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de el.

Richard – recuerda lo que dijo tu madre –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – no me digas que ahora te pondrás de acuerdo con mi madre –dijo ofreciéndole su mano para iniciar el baile.

Richard – a caso no recuerdas que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Eleanor – si pero –dijo nerviosa- podremos hacerlo mañana.

Richard – no lo siento pero tiene que ser esta noche –dijo mientras se movían al compás de la música.

Eleanor – esta bien…al mal paso darle prisa.

Richard – que dices?

Robert – switch –dijo tomando a Eleanor de la mano.

Elizabeth – switch…cambio de pareja. –dijo jalando a Richard.

Robert – que te pasa…te noto nerviosa.

Eleanor – si lo estoy.

Robert – porque?

Eleanor – porque voy a tener un bebe –dijo silenciosamente.

Robert – queee? -dijo sorprendido quedándose frío como hielo.

Eleanor – disimula –dijo bailando de nuevo- no hagas que me ponga mas nerviosa.

Robert – y cuando lo supiste.

Eleanor – hace unos días.

Robert - felicitaciones –dijo abrazándola- ya se lo dijiste? –dijo moviéndose al compás de la música.

Eleanor – no aun no, esta noche será.

Robert – ufff creo que será una noche muy intensa.

Elizabeth – todo esta listo.

Richard – sabes…estoy nervioso.

Elizabeth - no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, te deseo suerte –dijo sonriendo- sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Richard – gracias por ayudarme con esto; bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos –dijo mirando a Eleanor.

Eleanor – creo que es la señal, la hora a llegado…me voy.

Robert – esta bien, suerte.

Eleanor – gracias.

Richard – nos vamos.

Eleanor – ehh…si, me voy nos vemos mañana –dijo despidiéndose de Robert.

Robert – hasta luego.

Elizabeth – espero que todo les salga bien –dijo abrazando a Robert.

Robert – veras que si…mientras tanto señorita me permite esta pieza.

Elizabeth – claro.

Momentos mas tarde, un carruaje llevaba a un par de enamorados a Central Park, al llegar al lugar bajaron tomados de la mano dirigiéndose a un camino conocido para ambos, por un momento Eleanor se detuvo sintiendo la brisa nocturna y el calido, mientras que Richard la veía entretenido al mismo tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo su pañuelo para tapar los ojos de ella.

Eleanor – que haces?

Richard – tengo que vendarte los ojos, recuerda que es una sorpresa –dijo mientras tapaba los ojos de ella.

Eleanor – esta bien, pero tengo miedo de caerme.

Richard – no te preocupes…estaré a tu lado –dijo abrazándola- listo.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a un estrecho sendero que los conducía hacia el lago.

Richard – hemos llegado –dijo quitando la venda- espero te guste.

Eleanor – ohh…pero que es todo esto –dijo sorprendida al ver el lugar, unos pétalos de rosa indicaban el camino hacia una gran alfombra de flores de muchos colores iluminado únicamente con la luz de las velas, en el centro una mesa elegantemente preparada.

Richard – caminamos –dijo tomándola de la mano- me agrada saber que te gusto.

Eleanor – claro que si.

Richard – pero hay algo que debo hacer primero –dijo deteniéndose a la mitad del camino- esta noche será testigo de la promesa de amor que te hare –dijo arrodillándose lentamente frente a ella, la cara de asombro de Eleanor no se hizo esperar, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus piernas empezaban a temblar, sus manos se pusieron frías, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con mayor intensidad al ver que Richard sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo que abría lentamente y al fin escuchar de sus labios lo que mas anhelaba en ese momento- Eleanor aceptas ser mi esposa –dijo sin titubear al mismo tiempo que mostraba un hermoso solitario sostenido en un aro de oro entrelazado con unos pequeños pétalos que lo envolvían sutilmente y dentro la frase grabada "el amor lo conquista todo", para lo que Eleanor solo abrió los ojos para observar tan hermosa joya, mientras que Richard tomaba con sus manos el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo anular de ella; para lo cual Eleanor solo dejo escapar unas lagrimas al mismo tiempo que también se arrodillaba y quedar frente a el de la misma forma.

Eleanor – si…si…acepto –dijo acercando su boca a la de el.

Richard – amor mío –dijo besándola con ternura entrelazando ambas manos con las de ella- me haces tan feliz –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Eleanor – y tu a mi me haces ser la mujer mas dichosa –dijo tomando la mano de el para colocarla en su vientre- mas por la felicidad que vendrá en unos meses –dijo sonriendo- pronto nuestro amor tendrá vida y podremos tenerlo en nuestros brazos.

Richard – eso quiere decir que.

Eleanor – si mi amor –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Richard – esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado –dijo abrazándola- hola bebe soy tu padre –dijo acariciando con sus manos el vientre de ella; y Eleanor solo observaba la escena muy feliz al mismo tiempo que en el cielo una estrella fugaz aparecía por el horizonte como símbolo de buena suerte.

Continuara…

Hola…les dejo otro capitulo mas, espero les haya gustado iniciando la cuenta regresiva; y de nuevo mil gracias por su atención y comentarios, y porfis no olviden dejar sus reviews. Se les quiere. Angie!


	11. Capitulo X Hoy,Mañana y Siempre

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO X**

**HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE**

Dormía placidamente no quería despertar de aquel sueño, me moví un poco para poder levantarme de pronto sentí un inmenso calor y algo fuerte que sujetaba mi cintura, intente moverme pero mi almohada no ayuda, abrí mis ojos uno a uno lentamente como no queriendo despertar hasta que derrepente sentí que algo se movía debajo de las sabanas, abruptamente me senté tratando de ubicar donde me encontraba, dirigí la mirada hacia abajo y vi la respuesta a mis dudas…no era un sueño, era el quien estaba a mi lado Richard…lo veía placidamente dormir, su hermosa piel blanca brillaba con los rayos del sol, su cabello castaño alborotado y su rostro tan lleno de paz; por lo que no me pude resistir a dejar de verlo haciendo me sonreír, volviendo a refugiarme en sus brazos llenándome de el nuevamente y entrando de nuevo en el mágico mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería cercana.

Elizabeth – hola siento llegar tarde –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – no te preocupes –dijo ofreciéndole el lugar.

Elizabeth – y bien…porque me hiciste venir tan temprano, cual es la sorpresa.

Robert – esta –dijo dándole un cuaderno.

Elizabeth – como?

Mesera – desean ordenar.

Robert – si por favor, puede traerme lo de siempre.

Mesera – como usted diga.

Elizabeth – que es eso de lo de siempre? No entiendo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – aquí preparan los mejores desayunos, ya lo veras –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Elizabeth – ohh ya lo creo…pero para que me das un cuaderno?

Robert – para que escribas ahí tus poemas y no en cualquier trozo de papel que encuentres.

Elizabeth – muy gracioso.

Robert – son demasiado valiosos para que anden por ahí.

Elizabeth – eso no es cierto, yo los guardo.

Robert – los sigues acumulando en tu viejo cofre –dijo interrumpiendo.

Elizabeth – como lo sabes?

Robert – hay cosas que nunca se olvidan –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – ya lo creo –dijo pensativa.

Robert – en que piensas?

Elizabeth – en Richard.

Robert – como?

Elizabeth – quisiera saber como le fue anoche con Eleanor.

Robert – si yo también, que te parece si vamos a buscarlos luego y podremos ir a pasear por el parque así nos contaran todo lo sucedido.

Elizabeth – perfecto.

Comiénzame a vivir ahora que soy tuya, muy dentro y con dulzura, empieza a descubrir secretos de mi cuerpo que solo para ti esta hecho, comiénzame a vivir empieza con mis manos y lentamente amor muy despacio, muy suave siempre hasta que beses mis labios, lléname por completo no llegues nunca al fin, tenemos mucho tiempo para que estés conmigo para estar junto a ti; cúbreme de caricias demuéstrame por fin tus ansias sin medida y mañana al despertar fundida con tu cuerpo te volveré a gritar de nuevo comiénzame a vivir.

Richard – buenos días –dijo besando su nariz.

Eleanor – buenos días –dijo sonriendo- no puedo creer que este de esta forma contigo.

Richard – de ahora en adelante todos los días serán así.

Eleanor – ohh no.

Richard – que pasa?

Eleanor – no llegue a casa, cuando mi madre se entere me retara.

Richard – ya no lo hará mas –dijo sonriendo- además es normal en una pareja que pronto va a casarse y a tener un bebe pasar la noche juntos.

Eleanor – para ti es así, pero para mi madre no –dijo sentándose en la cama- cuando se los dirás a tus padres?

Richard – hoy mismo les escribiré para darles la noticia –dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella.

Eleanor – como crees que lo tomaran.

Richard – mi madre se pondrá muy contenta y me apoyara hasta el final y no dudo en que quiera hacerse cargo de planificar la boda y mi padre mmm…no lo se, pero últimamente ha cambiado mucho, puede ser que se alegre aunque no lo demuestre.

Eleanor – estoy muy feliz –dijo abrazándolo.

Richard – yo también, tenemos que empezar a planificar la boda cuanto antes.

Eleanor – tendré que escribirle a mi madre, no se cuanto tiempo estará con Rose Mary.

Richard – quien es Rose Mary?

Eleanor – la hija de la mejor amiga de mama, ya te he hablado de ella es parte de una de las familias importantes del país, el clan Andrey.

Richard – mmm…creo haber escuchado de esa familia.

Eleanor – que casualidad talvez tú la conoces?

Richard – puede ser…bueno creo que es hora de ir a tomar una ducha, debo llevarte a casa prometí que cuidaría de ti –dijo levantándose mientras se ponía su bata.

Eleanor – si lo se.

Richard – vienes –dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – Richard!

Richard – que…era solo una pregunta –dijo guiñando el ojo.

**Chicago**

Rose Mary – gracias por venir.

– vine lo más rápido que pude, como te has sentido.

Rose Mary – mejor gracias, como esta Eleanor?

– muy bien…te manda saludos.

Rose Mary – gracias…disculpa si te hice venir, tu sabes que no tengo a quien mas acudir mi esposo continua de viaje, Tía Elroy esta fuera del país y William regreso al colegio en Londres.

– no te preocupes…le prometí a tu madre que estaría al pendiente de ti y William.

Rose Mary – lo se, gracias –dijo sonriendo- quisiera pedirte algo.

– si dime.

Rose Mary – me gustaría que pudieras mudarte conmigo por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebe…bueno si estas de acuerdo.

– por mi encantada…es solo que Eleanor.

Rose Mary – puede venir si quiere, su hijo también podría nacer aquí.

– como sabes que esta embarazada?

Rose Mary – pude notarlo cuando vinieron aquí, el brillo en sus ojos es tan diferente; además nuestros hijos solo tendrán meses de diferencia…sabes algo, me emociona tanto que mi bebe pueda tener un amigo con quien convivir cuando yo le falte.

– no digas eso, tú podrás curarte.

Rose Mary – sabemos que no será así –dijo sonriendo- no le temo a la muerte, lo que me importa es que mi hijo nazca bien, en un ambiente sano y rodeado de personas que lo quieran –dijo acariciando su vientre- que dices aceptas.

– por mi encantada…le enviare una carta a Eleanor contándole esto.

Rose Mary – perfecto.

**New York**

Eleanor – buenos días –dijo entrando a la sala.

Mucama – Buenos días señorita, le ofrezco el desayuno.

Eleanor – si por favor, pon un lugar mas que Richard desayunara conmigo.

Mucama – lo que usted diga.

Eleanor – subiré un momento a ducharme, dile que espere en la biblioteca.

Mucama – si señorita.

Richard – buenos días –dijo entrando al lugar.

Mucama – buenos días, pase por aquí por favor –dijo señalando.

Richard – gracias.

Mucama – lo dejo en su casa.

Robert – toc, toc buenos días, vengo a ver a Eleanor.

Mucama – adelante, puede esperarla en la biblioteca.

Elizabeth – que hermosa casa.

Robert – solo espero que la señora Beaker no se moleste por haber traído a la exprometida de Richard a su casa.

Elizabeth – muy gracioso.

Richard – que tal chicos, que hacen por aquí.

Robert – venimos por Eleanor para ir de paseo, y se supone que luego pasaríamos por ti.

Richard – me alegra que hayan venido…tenemos una noticia importante que darles.

Eleanor – hola –dijo entrando a la biblioteca- me alegra verlos.

Robert – a nosotros también –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – Y bien.

Richard – esta hermosa dama –dijo abrazándola- acepto casarse conmigo.

Robert – felicitaciones.

Elizabeth – felicitaciones…esto amerita una celebración.

Eleanor – gracias.

Robert – ya se lo dijiste a tu madre.

Eleanor – no, aun no…se fue de viaje.

Elizabeth – para cuando tienen planeada la boda.

Richard – ya lo pensamos bien y decidimos hacerla después de que nazca el bebe.

Elizabeth – queee? Estas esperando bebe.

Eleanor – si –dijo sonrojándose.

Elizabeth – en hora buena…entonces doble felicitación –dijo abrazándola.

Robert – y bien que tienen planeado hacer este día.

Richard – nada en particular.

Elizabeth – que dicen si nos quedamos en casa.

Eleanor – me parece bien.

Varios días ya han pasado, el verano esta llegando a su fin, dando la bienvenida al otoño…el viento frío ya empezaba asomarse en la ciudad; el parque empezaba a sentir la ausencia de los niños y adultos. Una carta era depositada en el correo con un contenido que cambiara el curso de su vida, Eleanor había escrito a su madre contándole lo sucedido días atrás y la decisión que había tomado. Con el consentimiento de la señora Beaker, Richard se mudo a la casa durante la ausencia de esta, para cuidar a la quien se convertiría en la madre de su hijo.

Mucama – señorita trajeron esta carta para usted.

Eleanor – gracias, es de mi madre.

Richard – tan pronto respondió.

Eleanor – veamos que dice ahora –dijo abriéndola, varios minutos se quedo en silencio leyendo detenidamente el contenido de la misma.

Richard – todo bien?

Eleanor – si…nos felicita por la boda –dijo sonriendo- dice que aun no volverá y me pide que vaya con ella a Chicago.

Richard – como?

Eleanor – al parecer Rose Mary no esta muy bien de salud, y ella le pidió quedarse una temporada allá y mi madre me pregúnta si deseo ir.

Richard – y que piensas?

Eleanor – creo que seria lo mejor, porque necesitare estar con mi madre durante todo mi embarazo…bueno eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo…tu me entiendes no –dijo guiñando el ojo- es un lugar hermoso y un buen ambiente para que nazca el bebe.

Richard – si, claro que lo entiendo; entonces estas decida a irte?

Eleanor – si…pero no por ahora, debo seguir chequeando los ensayos de Robert y Angie.

Richard – lo se…así que aprovecharemos estar juntos lo mas que se pueda, tendremos que planear como vernos, tu sabes que no puedo faltar en los negocios.

Eleanor – si lo sé, podrías ir cada fin de semana.

Richard – buena idea…porque no podría estar lejos de ti –dijo dándole un beso.

Eleanor – y nosotros tampoco –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – ya ansió tenerte en mis brazos –dijo acariciando el vientre de ella que ya empezaba a abultarse.

Eleanor – ya recibiste noticias de tus padres?

Richard – aun no –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Eleanor – eso espero.

**Londres**

Duque G. – que significa esto –dijo golpeando el escritorio.

Duquesa G. – malas noticias.

Duque G. – es una carta de tu querido hijo –dijo sarcásticamente mientras se la entregaba.

Duquesa G. – como? –dijo leyéndola detenidamente- pero…que alegría.

Duque G. – como dices?

Duquesa G. – a caso no te alegra saber que pronto serás abuelo.

Duque G. – me mintieron, eso no se los voy a perdonar.

Duquesa G. – cálmate te hará daño.

Duque G. – debo ir inmediatamente a America, Richard tiene mucho que explicarme.

Duquesa G. – sabes que no puedes hacer un viaje tan largo –dijo acercándose a el- recuerda es por tu salud.

Duque G. – le pregunte y no me dijo nada, de seguro ya conocía a esa mujer; seguro ella esta con el por su posición y ahora que lo hará padre lo tiene amarrado.

Duquesa G. – porque crees que podría ser así, a caso no confías en la elección que hizo tu hijo? El ha hecho todo lo que le has ordenado, ya es hora de que lo dejes ser feliz y si lo es con esa muchacha debes aceptarlo.

Duque G. – pero como quieres que acepte esa relación, si ella es solo una actriz de teatro, no es lo que se merece, ha tenido los mejores tutores, es parte de una década de duques en toda Inglaterra el se merece algo mejor.

Duque G. – debo hacer ese viaje a América lo antes posible.

Duquesa G. – para que? Para obligarlo a hacer tu voluntad, creo que no será lo mejor si tu lo haces su reacción será irse lejos y no volveremos a verlo, es eso lo que quieres?

Duque G. – no, claro que no…además recuerda que el único que pude suplirme, mi salud no esta bien y tu lo sabes así que pronto tendrá que tomar el ducado y será lo único que le pediré, lo dejare ser feliz con esa muchacha pero la condición será esa; debes decirle mi decisión así que tu viajaras a America.

Duquesa G. – esta bien, lo hare pero te repito no lo voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quiera.

**New York**

Varias semanas han pasado ya, los ensayos eran cada vez mas pesados para Angie pero Eleanor seguía ayudándola juntamente con el apoyo de Robert; ya que pronto se realizaría la última presentación de Eleanor a quien ya empezaba a anotársele más el crecimiento de su vientre. El trabajo de oficina era un constante manejo de estrés para Richard, siempre tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para obtener mejores resultados en las encuestas financieras contando con la ayuda de Elizabeth quien había decido quedarse en la ciudad y así cumplir su sueño de comenzar una nueva vida. Mientras que en Chicago Rose Mary seguía con su embarazo sin complicaciones gracias a la ayuda de la Señora Beaker y las recomendaciones medicas.

Secretaria – mi Lord su correspondencia.

Richard – gracias puedes retirarte.

Secretaria – con su permiso.

Richard – bien veamos que tenemos aquí…invitaciones, cuentas, mmm una carta de mi madre –dijo sorprendido- me parece extraño que sea ella quien me escriba, esperaba que fuera de papa –dijo abriendo el contenido del mismo.

Elizabeth – espero sean buenas noticias –dijo sonriendo- bueno te dejo un momento a solas para que leas la carta.

Richard – no…espera puedes quedarte.

Elizabeth – seguro.

Richard – si –dijo empezando a leer el contenido de la carta en voz alta. Querido hijo: Me alegra saber que estas bien y que eres feliz, felicitaciones por la noticia tan maravillosa que compartiste con nosotros, sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, a tu padre le altero mucho leer tu carta estaba decidido en ir a America pero logre convencerlo de no hacerlo; y como recordaras que el medico le diagnostico una deficiencia cardiaca el no podrá viajar mas, por lo cual iré yo en su lugar; ya ansío verte pronto. Te Quiere. Mama.

Elizabeth – vaya…al parecer al duque no le cayo nada bien la noticia de tu matrimonio y que será abuelo –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – sabia que el no iba a tomar bien la noticia, lo que no entiendo es para que enviara a mi madre a hablar conmigo –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero bueno me alegra saber que pronto volveré a verla.

Elizabeth - que te parece si vamos juntos a almorzar hoy.

Richard – pensé que saldrías con Robert.

Elizabeth – hoy no –dijo suspirando- recuerda que hoy es la ultima función que hará Eleanor.

Richard – casi lo olvido –dijo poniendo su mano en la frente.

Elizabeth – y cuando parte a Chicago?

Richard – en un par de días, así que durante mi ausencia tú estarás a cargo.

Elizabeth – que dices?

Richard – jajajaja es broma, no te preocupes te has ganado unos días de vacaciones para que puedas pasarlos a gusto en compañía de Robert.

Elizabeth – que gracioso eres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – y bien nos vamos a comer –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Mientras tanto en el teatro el elenco se encontraba reunido para darle la despedida a Eleanor.

Charlie – gracias a todos por estar aquí, como recordaran esta es la ultima presentación que hará Eleanor de la temporada; quiero desearte lo mejor –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la ella- recuerda que aquí tienes un hogar donde siempre serás bienvenida.

Eleanor – gracias…me gustaría decir unas palabras –dijo acercándose a Charlie- quiero agradecer a todos sus buenos deseos y amistad, espero verlos pronto, y de nuevo muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo mientras todos aplaudían.

Charlie – además quiero aprovechar la oportunidad quiero pedirles a todos su apoyo y colaboración para Angie quien tendrá la responsabilidad de suplantar a Eleanor durante estos meses, sumándose a la gira que se realizara por varias ciudades.

Angie – gracias…quiero agradecer a Eleanor, Robert y Charlie por su paciencia les prometo que no los defraudare –dijo nerviosamente, mientras recibía los aplausos de sus compañeros.

Charlie – y bien eso es todo, a sus lugares.

Eleanor – voy a extrañar este lugar –dijo viendo los alrededores.

Robert – pero volverás.

Eleanor – no lo sé, después de que nazca el bebe, me casare y aunque Richard diga que me apoya en lo que decida creo que no será lo mismo.

Robert – pero aun tienes tiempo para decir que harás, no pienses en eso ahora concéntrate en la presentación de esta noche.

Eleanor – si tienes razón.

Robert – bueno debemos ir a prepararnos.

Eleanor – bien me voy a mi camerino, te veo luego.

La función de despedida de Eleanor fue ovacionada por todo el público del teatro y sus compañeros no pudieron faltar, fue la más emotiva de la noche entregándole un enorme ramo de flores con los mejores deseos.

Varios días han pasado ya desde la función de despedida, ya estaba todo listo para el viaje a Chicago, el silbato del tren anunciaba la salida.

Elizabeth – cuídate mucho, te vamos a extrañar –dijo abrazándola.

Eleanor – gracias, pero pueden visitarme cuando quiera.

Robert – recuerda que estaré de gira, pero te escribiré seguido.

Eleanor – gracias Bobby –dijo abrazándolo- por todo lo que has hecho por mí, tu amistad y ayuda nunca la podre olvidar, te quiero mucho –dijo sollozando.

Robert - no te pongas así, recuerda que esto no es una despedida para siempre, de cualquier forma siempre estaremos juntos has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido, cuídate mucho.

Richard – es hora de subir.

Eleanor – si.

Richard – hasta luego chicos.

Robert – cuídala mucho.

Richard – lo hare.

Mientras subían al tren, en la plataforma se quedaron un par de jóvenes con la incógnita de saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante, Robert miraba a la distancia el tren alejarse viendo como partía su mejor amiga quien había sido el amor de su vida una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, bajo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Elizabeth quien sonreía cálidamente, la tomo de la mano para salir de ahí, con la esperanza de que con ella tendría y conocería de nuevo el amor.

Horas más tarde un carruaje entraba por el portal de las rosas, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión donde ya eran esperados por la servidumbre, al bajar Richard noto la majestuosidad del lugar.

Mucama – bienvenidos, los esperan en la biblioteca.

Eleanor – muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – con permiso –dijo tomando de la mano a Eleanor- espero tu madre no se moleste por haberte acompañado.

Eleanor – no lo creo.

Señora Beaker – hija –dijo abrazándola- te extrañe como has estado.

Eleanor – un poco cansada –dijo acariciando su vientre.

Richard – buenas tardes –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rose Mary – bienvenidos –dijo bajando las gradas- mírate luces hermosa.

Eleanor – gracias, no más que tú –dijo sonriendo- quiero presentarte a mi prometido.

Richard – a sus pies mi nombre es Richard Grandchester, Eleanor me ha hablado mucho de usted, espero no incomodarla con mi presencia.

Rose Mary – claro que no, mucho gusto…así que usted es el hijo del duque.

Richard – si madam…y usted es.

Rose Mary – hija de de William Andrey –dijo interrumpiéndolo- tengo entendido que nuestros padres se conocieron.

Señora Beaker – como?

Eleanor – que casualidad.

Richard – ustedes son de Escocia cierto?

Rose Mary – así es.

Richard – me da gusto conocerla.

Rose Mary – igualmente...pasamos a la biblioteca –dijo señalando el lugar.

Eleanor – por supuesto.

Rose Mary – te sienta muy bien el embarazo.

Eleanor – como te has sentido –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Rose Mary – un poco cansada, pero mejor gracias a la ayuda de tu madre, ya falta poco para tener a este angelito en mis brazos –dijo sonriendo- y cuando nacerá el tuyo.

Eleanor – en enero –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Señora Beaker – iré por un poco de té.

Richard – puedo tener su atención un momento por favor –dijo ofreciéndole el lugar.

Señora Beaker – dígame joven Grandchester lo escucho –dijo sentándose.

Richard - ya que estamos reunidos quiero aprovechar la ocasión para pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio –dijo nerviosamente- se que una carta no fue la mejor forma de haberle dado la noticia, así es que por eso decidí acompañar a Eleanor.

Señora Beaker – por favor cuide mucho a mi hija –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- si ella es feliz yo también lo soy –dijo en forma de aceptación.

Richard – se lo prometo –dijo sonriendo- muchas gracias señora.

Señora Beaker – ojala Sean pudiera estar aquí –dijo abrazando a Eleanor, para luego abrazar a Richard.

Eleanor – papa siempre ha estado con nosotros y no dejara de estarlo –dijo sollozando.

Rose Mary – esto merece una celebración –dijo sonriendo- felicitaciones.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Chicago la compañía de teatro se preparaba para la gira que realizarían por todo el país.

Elizabeth – cuando te iras?

Robert – en dos semanas.

Elizabeth – tan pronto –dijo sorprendida.

Robert – si, Charlie adelanto la fecha de la gira.

Elizabeth – ahhh entiendo –dijo sollozando.

Robert – yo…yo quisiera.

Elizabeth – no te preocupes yo estaré bien…ten por seguro que te extrañare –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – yo también te extrañare, y estaré al pendiente de ti y del nacimiento de bebe de Eleanor; te prometo que te escribiré –dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla- si pudiera llevarte conmigo lo haría tú lo sabes.

Elizabeth – si…lo sé –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert – te quiero –dijo acercando su boca a la de ella.

Elizabeth – en verdad?

Robert – si…solo así te lo puedo demostrar –dijo rozando sus suaves labios dándole un beso tierno lleno de dulzura envolviéndose en un abrazo que parecía eterno.

**Chicago**

Rose Mary Andrey hija de una de los hombres más importantes de la década, a pesar de la gran fortuna de su familia y la influencia aristócrata siempre ha sido una mujer de noble corazón, sencilla y cariñosa la preferida de su Tía Elroy, la hermana dedicada y cuidadosa de su pequeño hermano William; durante su adolescencia su vida tuvo un cambio radical, luego de la muerte de sus padres y su espontánea boda Vicent Brower, así mismo llevando una gran responsabilidad para la familia, convirtiéndose en la próxima matriarca del clan de la familia y quedando al cuidado de su pequeño hermano; varios meses después de esto fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad desconocida llevándola a refugiarse a su lugar favorito la mansión en Lakewood con su adorado jardín de rosas. Meses después su vida se lleno de completa felicidad, su deseo de convertirse en madre se había vuelto realidad. Solo un mes faltaba ya para el nacimiento de su primogénito, cada día ella misma supervisaba los arreglos de la habitación del bebe, una preciosa cuna de caoba ya se encontraba lista, un lindo ajuar tejido con delicadeza ya se encontraba en su lugar, un caballo de madera y varios obsequios se habían colocado en la habitación, los cuales habían sido enviados por su prima Susan Cornwell quien hacia poco mas de dos meses que había dado a luz a su segundo hijo al que llamo Archibald, quien mas adelante se convertiría en uno sucesores del clan.

Varios días han pasado desde su llegada a Lakewood, una hermosa habitación había sido arreglada para Eleanor con flores de muchos colores y con una vista al jardín impresionante. Cada tarde salía con Richard a caminar por el bosque enseñándole las maravillas del lugar, llevándolo detrás de la colina enseñándole el Hogar de Pony.

Richard – el Hogar de Pony, que es ese lugar?

Eleanor – es el lugar donde vienen los niños sin hogar –dijo observando la casa- Rose Mary y su familia hace unos años que hacen donativos a este lugar, me gustaría ayudar también.

Richard – me parece bien que quieras hacerlo –dijo sonriendo- puedo ofrecerles mi apoyo, talvez pueda conseguir algunos amigos que quieran hacerlo también.

Eleanor – eso seria maravilloso…me ayudarías?

Richard – claro –dijo abrazándola.

Eleanor – gracias, será muy importante para mi ayudar a esos niños, presiento que hay alguien que especial que necesitara de mi ayuda.

Richard – y la tendrá…creo que es hora de regresar o se nos hará tarde, recuerda que mañana debo partir a New York.

Eleanor – si…esta bien vamos.

Richard – realmente es un lindo lugar para que nazca Terrence.

Eleanor – oye…desde cuando piensas que será niño.

Richard – porque el primogénito de un Grandchester siempre ha sido varón.

Eleanor – y si es niña…eso cambiaria tus planes? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – no lo creo…pero estoy seguro que será un niño, y se llamara como su padre Terrence –dijo orgullosamente- …porque me miras así –dijo levantando la ceja- es un lindo nombre.

Eleanor – si es niño me gustaría llamarlo Sean como mi padre y si es niña Isabella como mi madre –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – como? a caso no te gusta mi nombre.

Eleanor – no mucho –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – que dices? –dijo levantando la ceja mientras sonreía.

Eleanor - porque mejor no lo decidimos cuando nazca.

Richard – creo que será lo mejor.

Eleanor – imagínate si es niña Isabella Grandchester –dijo sonriendo- suena lindo no.

Richard – pero no como Terrence Grandchester.

Eleanor – jajaja mejor lo dejamos para después, promételo que vas a pensarlo.

Richard – esta bien, lo que tu digas; pero no estoy de acuerdo que no te guste mi nombre.

Eleanor – pero el que me gusta eres tu –dijo abrazándolo- te quiero.

Richard – yo también –dijo dándole un dulce beso.

**New York**

Robert – tantos recuerdos que dejare aquí –dijo suspirando- pero de ahora en adelante todo cambiara –dijo sonriendo- adiós tristeza, adiós noches largas, adiós a todos los recuerdos del amor que sentí por Eleanor, desde hoy soy un nuevo hombre lleno de alegría y pasión por la vida…gracias por todo lo que escuchaste y viste durante este tiempo.

Angie – no es fácil dejar un lugar que te ha dado tanto verdad –dijo sonriendo- soy nueva en este ámbito pero me siento como si ya fuera parte de este lugar.

Robert – no, no lo es –dijo suspirando- pero ya lo eres, te felicito porque has hecho un gran trabajo.

Angie - gracias, se que no es fácil suplantar a alguien como Eleanor, la gira me pone nerviosa.

Robert – veras que todo saldrá bien.

Angie – gracias, bueno…me voy, nos vemos luego –dijo agitando su mano.

Robert – hasta pronto.

Robert – bien…creo que no necesito mas –dijo observando el lugar- fuiste un fiel refugio durante todo este tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – a quien le hablas –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Robert – ehhh….a nadie, solo recordaba en voz alta.

Elizabeth – ya lo creo, vine a invitarte a dar un paseo.

Robert – pensé que tendrías que ayudar a Richard en su ausencia.

Elizabeth – si pero no significa que no me pueda divertir –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – esta bien vamos.

Elizabeth – ya tienes todo listo?

Robert – si.

Elizabeth – estas seguro…no olvidas nada?

Robert – no –dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta del que fue su camerino por mucho tiempo.

El tren anunciaba su salida a la ciudad de New York, era una mañana fría pero no impidió a Eleanor ir a despedir a su amado hasta la estación, ambos se fundieron en un calido abrazo y antes de partir el le entrego un largo beso lleno de amor; Richard regresaba triste porque no tendría cerca a su amada, se había acostumbrado tanto a convivir con ella diariamente que le fue difícil separarse y aceptar la decisión que había tomado en dejarla en Lakewood, pero cada semana iría a visitarla, pero sabia que era momentánea su estadía en ese lugar, porque cuando se casaran no habría nada que los separara.

Algunos días han pasado, el pesado frío ya era más notorio en la ciudad, unas maletas ya se encontraban listas en la puerta, mientras Robert inspeccionaba su apartamento asegurándose de no olvidar nada, tomo sus llaves colocándola en su bolsillo, mientras bajaba su equipaje a la puerta principal.

Portero – su carruaje ya esta aquí –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – gracias señor Tomas –dijo dirigiéndose a la calle.

Portero – es todo –dijo mientras le ayudaba.

Robert – si…casi olvidaba entregarle mis llaves.

Portero – no se preocupe señor, estaré al pendiente de su apartamento.

Robert – gracias, por favor asegúrese que la señora haga la limpieza, y si viene Elizabeth déjela entrar.

Portero – si señor lo que usted diga.

Robert – bueno tengo que irme, hasta pronto.

Portero – que tenga buen viaje.

Robert – gracias.

Una hermosa dama esperaba en la estación del tren, caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa y melancolía porque pronto la persona que se había convertido en algo mas que su amigo partía a ciudades desconocidas.

Richard – ya deja de moverte tanto, me estas poniendo nervioso.

Elizabeth – lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa.

Robert – hola…pensé que se haría tarde –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Richard – ya casi, tus compañeros de la compañía ya abordaron, bueno hermano, amigo te deseo todo lo mejor –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – gracias, pero no olvides mantenerme informado del nacimiento de tu hijo.

Richard – lo hare, no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo, mientras Elizabeth observaba la escena en silencio- te pasa algo?

Elizabeth – no…estoy bien –dijo sollozando.

Richard – bien…los dejo solos, te espero en el carruaje.

Elizabeth – yo…yo –dijo acercándose a el- tengo esto para ti –dijo entregándole una carta- ábrela cuando ya estés dentro.

Robert – ven aquí –dijo abrazándola- cuídate mucho, te prometo que siempre tendrás noticias mías.

Elizabeth – te voy a extrañar –dijo sollozando.

Robert – yo también, pero veras que pronto nos volveremos a ver –dijo aspirando el aroma de su cabello- te quiero –dijo sin titubear, acercando sus labios a los de ella- podrás esperarme?

Elizabeth – todo el tiempo que sea necesario –dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba un beso con toda la dulzura de su corazón.

Richard – tengo que irme –dijo separándose lentamente.

Elizabeth – que tengas un buen viaje.

Charlie – siento interrumpirte Hathaway pero ya es hora –dijo desde el tren.

Robert – en seguida…recuerda que te quiero –dijo sonriendo, mientras ella observaba que subía; el volteo la mirada y sonrío al ver a su querida Beth, de pronto abrió la carta que le había entregado minutos antes leyendo el contenido de esta: "No se como empezó, solo se que sucedió, solo cerré mis ojos y desperté pensando en ti, mientras estés lejos yo te esperare aquí porque se que contigo puedo ser feliz, en mi mente estará tu recuerdo creciendo cada día para que puedas volver a mi, ahora tengo una razón mas para vivir porque pude comprender que eres el amor de mi vida". Elizabeth.

Continuara…

Hola…les dejo este otro capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado…nos estamos acercando al final, recuerden dejarme sus reviews. Se les quiere. Angie!


	12. Capitulo XI Alegria Sin Fin

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero les guste, nos estamos acercando al descenlance de la historia, el próximo capitulo será el del final, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, recuerden dejar sus reviews sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Se les quiere. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO XI**

**ALEGRIA SIN FIN**

Han pasado tan solo unas semanas, y cada día que pasa veo mi cuerpo crecer, aun no lo puedo creer, sigo restando los días al calendario esperando tu llegada, faltan menos de dos meses pero aun siento que es una eternidad, y al sentir tus movimientos dentro de mi jamás pude haber sido tan feliz. Rose Mary ya esta lista para recibir a su hijo, esta tan feliz pero su salud ha caído deplorablemente pero con los cuidados y atenciones de mama ha mejorado mucho, pero es fuerte y decida, quisiera ser como ella; lucha constantemente para traer con bien a su bebe, hace unos días regresaron la señora Elroy, Vicent y William quienes solo están a la espera del momento; realmente la compañía de ellos le hace bien a Rose Mary pude notarlo en su rostro.

Robert aun sigue de gira por el país con la compañía, he visto algunas menciones de la obra en los diarios y algunas fotografías donde pude notar que se ve tan feliz, me hubiera gustado estar ahí pero creo que todo tiene su razón de ser, el teatro ha sido mi vida en los últimos años pero ahora hay algo mas importante que la hizo mejor aun, ahora debo desempeñar el papel mas importante de mi vida el ser madre. Mientras tanto en New York Elizabeth apoya en el trabajo de oficina, se ha vuelto una buena amiga y sin saber que al principio no lo creí que pudiera ser así es curioso no, ser amiga de la ex de tu prometido…pero bueno así suelen suceder las cosas, me siento tranquila el saber que ella esta enamorada de Robert, cuando me lo contó no podría creerlo…se lo tenían bien guardado esos dos espero que puedan ser felices como lo soy ahora. Richard sigue al mando de la compañía de su padre,

claro con la ayuda de Elizabeth; el trabaja lo mas que puede para que cuando sea el momento pueda tomar días libres cuando nazca el bebe, se que aunque el venga cada semana y este al pendiente de nuestra salud, siento que para mi no es suficiente, lo extraño tanto, extraño su calido abrazo, sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo; no se si podré soportar estar alejada de el mas tiempo, ya sueño con el día de nuestra boda a partir de ese día nadie podrá separarnos, es lo que mas deseo estar juntos por siempre…claro que debo tomar en cuenta la opinión de sus padres, Richard me dijo que su madre vendría a visitarlo, el dice que no debo preocuparme pero es algo que debo de tener pendiente.

A pesar del frío todos los días salgo a caminar al jardín o hasta donde mi madre lo permita, claro siempre voy acompañada de Ana, la mucama de la familia Andrey; por el bosque siempre veo jugar a William es un niño tan alegre y seguro de si mismo, su amor por la naturaleza y los animales es notorio; cuando se acerca a mi veo sus hermosos ojos azules llenándome de paz y sus dulces e inocentes palabras me hacen reír, realmente creo que no pude escoger mejor lugar para dar a luz, quiero que mi hijo conozca las maravillas de este lugar donde no hay sufrimiento ni tristeza, todo se respira en un aire de paz y tranquilidad – dijo cerrando su diario.

Señora Beaker – hija vienes a tomar el te.

Eleanor – si mama –dijo viendo por la ventana.

Señora Beaker - te esperamos abajo.

Eleanor – enseguida voy –dijo tomando el diario en sus manos colocándolo en su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos- Richard…te extraño, que estarás haciendo en estos momentos.

**New York**

Elizabeth – mira ahí esta –dijo señalando.

Richard – ya la veo –dijo sonriendo.

Duquesa G. – hijo mío –dijo abrazándolo- me alegra verte de nuevo.

Richard – a mi también mama, me alegra tenerte aquí.

Elizabeth – bienvenida Duquesa –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Duquesa G. – gracias hija –dijo abrazándola- pero que cambiada que estas.

Elizabeth – usted lo cree?

Duquesa G. – claro que si, cuando le cuente a tus padres se pondrán muy felices.

Richard – nos vamos? –dijo señalando el carruaje, ofreciéndole el brazo a ambas.

Duquesa G. – hace mucho tiempo que no venia a este lugar –dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Elizabeth – y como estuvo el viaje –dijo tomando del brazo a Richard, caminando el medio de las dos.

Duquesa G. – muy bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo sonriendo- y bien dime como esta tu prometida.

Richard – muy bien, cada día esta mas…no se como decirlo…mas grande.

Elizabeth – que gracioso eres…espera a que le cuente a Eleanor –dijo sonriendo.

Duquesa G. – me alegra saber que ambos están bien, dime cuando la conoceré.

Richard – no podrá ser ahora.

Duquesa G. – que dices?

Richard – no esta en la ciudad, se encuentra en Chicago con su madre.

Duquesa G. – pero porque? A caso tú y ella discutieron.

Richard – no mama, no es lo que piensas; decidimos que el bebe nacería allá.

Duquesa G. – ohhh...entiendo, o sea que no la conoceré aun.

Richard – no, pero te manda cariños.

Duquesa G. – y tu querida tienes algo que contarme, te noto muy callada.

Elizabeth – bueno yo.

Richard – ya tiene novio –dijo sonriendo.

Duquesa G. – como?

Elizabeth – Richard! No seas indiscreto –dijo sonrojándose.

Duquesa G. – me alegro por ti, pero no tienes que ser tímida.

Elizabeth – yo…aun nos estamos conociendo.

Duquesa G. – y dime como es?

Elizabeth – es atento, galante, serio, cariñoso…y tiene unos ojos que…-dijo suspirando- lo siento madam.

Duquesa G. – no tienes porque disculparte, me parece que estas muy enamorada.

Richard – tu lo conoces mama, recuerdas a Robert Hathaway?

Duquesa G. – si el chico que estudio contigo en el San Pablo.

Richard – así es.

Elizabeth – Richard! Por favor –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – que…solo le digo a mama lo que tú no quieres contarle.

Elizabeth – creo eso lo tendría que decidir yo –dijo nerviosa.

Richard – a caso no te gusta que la gente sepa que tienes novio.

Elizabeth – Richard! –dijo furiosa- no me molestes –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Duquesa G. – ya niños –dijo sonriendo- me divierte verlos pelear, mejor llévame al hotel quiero descansar un poco.

Richard – esta bien, lo que tu digas.

**Lakewood**

Eleanor – con permiso –dijo adentrándose a la biblioteca.

Rose Mary – adelante –dijo sonriendo- te esperábamos.

Señora Beaker – siéntate querida –dijo mientras empezaba a servir el te.

Eleanor – buenas tardes señora Elroy.

Señora Elroy – buenas tardes –dijo levantando la ceja, al principio no había aceptado que Eleanor y su madre se mudaran con Rose Mary pero entendió que ella era feliz con la compañía de ellas.

Eleanor – como te has sentido.

Rose Mary – mejor gracias por preguntar, bueno tu mejor que nadie sabe como se debe sentir –dijo mientras aceptaba la taza de te.

Eleanor – si…ya lo creo, auch –dijo poniendo cara de molestia.

Señora Beaker – te pasa algo.

Eleanor – no, solo sentí una patadita –dijo sonriendo- se mueve mucho, creo que será un bebe muy inquieto –dijo mientras recibía el te.

Rose Mary – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo- en cambio el mío creo que será muy tranquilo; ya deseo verlos jugando juntos por el jardín.

Eleanor – yo también.

Señora Elroy – para cuando nacerá el suyo Eleanor.

Eleanor – en enero.

Señora Elroy – ya estas cerca.

Eleanor – si.

Señora Elroy – que harás después de nazca el bebe?

Eleanor – regresare a New York a planear la boda.

Rose Mary – ya escogiste la fecha.

Eleanor – no…aun no; Richard tiene que viajar a Londres antes para arreglar unos negocios con su padre.

Señora Elroy – Richard?

Rose Mary – sabes Tía el prometido de Eleanor es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

Señora Elroy – como dices?

Rose Mary – así es.

Señora Elroy – mejor elección no pudiste hacer.

Eleanor – bueno yo.

Señora Beaker – ya viste que libros tan interesantes hay aquí –dijo interrumpiendo.

Eleanor – no lo había notado –dijo acercándose a una librera.

Rose Mary – son libros de mi padre, recuerdo que cada fin de semana nos reuníamos aquí en este mismo lugar a leer alguna historia.

Eleanor – mi padre también hacia lo mismo, mi pasión por la lectura creció cada dia con el, fue mi inspiración; es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de mi padre.

Rose Mary – en uno de esos libros vi el nombre más dulce que pude encontrar para mi hijo.

Eleanor – como…ya elegiste el nombre.

Rose Mary – desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eleanor – y cual elegiste.

Rose Mary – por ahora no te lo diré, será una sorpresa.

Señora Elroy – no quiero ni imaginarme que nombre escogiste –dijo levantando la ceja.

Rose Mary – vamos tía no será tan malo –dijo sonriendo- ya veras.

**New York**

Duquesa G. – hola hijo, te interrumpo –dijo entrando a la oficina.

Richard – claro que no mama, porque no me avisaste que vendrías hubiera ido por ti al hotel.

Duquesa G. – no te preocupes, pensé mucho si debía venir o no.

Richard – porque mama.

Duquesa G. – no quería volver a recordar porque le gustaba a tu padre tanto venir a este lugar.

Richard – porque dices eso.

Duquesa G. – cuando inicio con esta compañía, no tenia gente de confianza quien pudiera estar a cargo –dijo acercándose a la ventana- así que después de casarnos el viajaba a esta ciudad; luego de un tiempo de hacerlo me escribió una carta diciéndome que no volvería durante un tiempo a Londres; yo me sentí tan sola y tan triste porque a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio también fue arreglado yo empecé a enamorarme de el, aunque el sentía un afecto diferente hacia mi, realmente no podía detenerlo, tu sabes como es el –dijo sonriendo de lado- días después me entere que estaba embarazada, quise sorprenderlo así que decidí viajar a America para darle la noticia personalmente.

Richard – y que paso?

Duquesa G. – entre a la oficina a esperarlo, me acerque a esta misma ventana, fue cuando lo vi afuera despidiéndose de esa chica Melissa –dijo apretando el pañuelo con sus manos- luego me entere que el tenia un amorío con ella, era realmente hermosa y joven.

Richard – como…mi padre te engañaba? No puedo créelo –dijo pasando su mano por el cabello- realmente no lo entiendo, pero tu que hiciste.

Duquesa G. – salí corriendo de la oficina; en ese instante lo único que quería era regresar a casa, derrepente sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo haciéndome detener, era el…su mirada era diferente pude notar que estaba nervioso solo alcance a escuchar pronunciar mi nombre y luego me desmaye; a los días regrese a Londres me mude a casa de mis padres, por meses no supe mas de el, hasta que me entere que esa chica había muerto en un accidente. Después de eso me busco y me pidió perdón, y a pesar de los años que han pasado no puedo olvidarlo.

Richard - porque nunca me lo dijiste –dijo abrazándola.

Duquesa G. – no tenia el valor para decírtelo –dijo sollozando- pero nunca quise que tu estuvieras alejado de el, por eso no estaba de acuerdo con tu matrimonio arreglado con Elizabeth.

Richard – ahora entiendo porque el no quería que viniera a New York –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- por temor a que pasara lo mismo, de todos modos ya tenia planeado dejar mi compromiso con Elizabeth.

Duquesa G. – por eso cuando hable con el, le dije que yo no te obligaría a hacer su voluntad, mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz, y cuando tu le expusiste tu decisión la acepto sin decir mas, porque le recordaba el pasado; pero en algo no pude ayudarte.

Richard – de que se trata.

Duquesa G. - el acepta que seas feliz con Eleanor pero con la condición que tomes el lugar que te corresponde en el ducado.

Richard – como dices?

Duquesa G. – lo siento, pero no pude convencerlo de lo contrario; porque cuando el falte tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de la familia; pero así tendrás asegurado el futuro de tu hijo y Eleanor por generaciones; hazlo por ellos.

Richard – esta bien mama, lo hare…pero debo decirle a Eleanor y si ella no esta de acuerdo no lo hare.

Duquesa G. – seguro que lo entenderá.

Richard – eso espero –dijo levantando la ceja.

**Lakewood**

Dormía tranquilamente pero unos fuertes pasos se escuchaban en toda la casa; tome mi bata y salí a la puerta, afuera de la habitación de Rose Mary observe a Vincent caminar de un lado a otro a otro, mientras la señora Elroy entraba con sabanas y toallas, el momento había llegado, sentía unos nervios que revolvían mi estomago, decidí permanecer en mi habitación hasta saber noticias de mi madre, observe a través de la ventana y el pequeño William jugaba en el jardín tranquilamente, solo unos minutos pasaron cuando escuche el llanto de un bebe, inmediatamente sonreí, me dirigí a la puerta, Salí de mi habitación atravesé el corredor, mis piernas temblaban sentía como si no llegaría nunca, me quede afuera de la habitación me pare en la puerta y pude observar a Vincent sonriendo al lado de Roser Mary, mientras mi madre y la señora Elroy quien tenia al bebe en sus brazos se lo entregaba a los felices padres; lentamente entre y me acerque a donde se encontraban; todos me miraron…Rose Mary tomo mi mano y con una calidad sonrisa me dijo.

Rose Mary – quiero que conozcas a mi hijo Anthony.

Eleanor – lindo nombre –dijo sonriendo- que significa.

Rose Mary – "El que se destaca entre todos".

Señora Beaker – felicitaciones.

Vicent – gracias.

Señora Elroy – debemos dejarla descansar.

Eleanor – esta bien, te veo luego –dijo acercándose al bebe dándole un beso.

Rose Mary – si aquí estaremos –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Beaker – vamos.

Eleanor – si madre –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Señora Beaker – como te sientes.

Eleanor – bien, contenta, sorprendida.

Señora Beaker – ve a tu habitación, te llevare el desayuno.

Eleanor – esta bien, gracias.

**New York**

Elizabeth – no tendrías que haber ido a ver a Eleanor.

Richard – no, le envíe un telegrama que no podría ir esta semana.

Duquesa G. – espero no haya sido por mi.

Richard – no mama, hemos tenido mucho trabajo; además necesitare varios días libres cuando nazca el bebe.

Elizabeth – vamos a necesitar vacaciones –dijo levantando la ceja- porque yo iré contigo.

Duquesa G. – recuerda escribirme cuando llegue el momento.

Richard – si lo hare.

Duquesa G. – bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa, ya he cumplido mi misión –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – cuando quieres irte?

Duquesa G. – mañana mismo.

Elizabeth – tan pronto.

Duquesa G. – si…me preocupa la salud del Duque, últimamente no ha estado nada bien; mucho menos con la noticia que le diste –dijo sonriendo- además si vine fue porque te extrañaba y no a desistir de tu decisión.

Richard – lo se mama, también te extrañaba –dijo abrazándola- gracias por apoyarme.

Duquesa G. – dale esto a Eleanor, es para el bebe –dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita.

Richard – no debiste molestarte –dijo aceptándola.

Duquesa G. – pero no podrás abrirla hasta que nazca.

Richard – de que se trata.

Duquesa G. – no seas curioso, ya lo sabrás.

Richard – no se si podré con la curiosidad.

Duquesa G. – prométeme que no lo abrirás aun, querida te dejare a cargo de esa tarea –dijo entregándole la pequeña llave.

Elizabeth – lo que usted diga madam…ya lo escuchaste Richard deberás hacer caso –dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Duquesa G. – siguen comportándose como unos niños –dijo sonriendo- estos días en la ciudad la pase muy bien; solo lamento no poder haber conocido a Eleanor.

Richard – pero pronto tendrás noticias mías.

Duquesa G. – y me hubiera gustado ver actuar a Robert, realmente no me lo imagino de Romeo.

Elizabeth – yo tampoco lo imaginaba –dijo sonriendo- pero aun con el disfraz no deja de ser buen mozo –dijo suspirando- le prometo que para la próxima vez que venga la llevare al teatro.

Duquesa G. – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – volverás?

Duquesa G. – si…claro, tengo que venir a conocer a mi nieto –dijo guiñando el ojo- espero sea niña.

Richard – como dices?

Duquesa G. – porque te asustas? Mmmm ya veo que tienen en común tu y tu padre.

Richard – de que hablas?

Duquesa G. – que los dos son orgullosos.

**Lakewood**

Varios días han pasado desde el nacimiento del pequeño Anthony, al parecer esa fue la mejor medicina de Rose Mary cada día se ve mejor, y nunca deja de sonreír, ya he practicado como se debe cuidar un bebe, me ha dejado cargarlo y cambiarle la ropa; bueno siempre con la presencia y supervisión de mi madre, aun recuerdo la primera reacción de William brincaba de felicidad al ver a su sobrino y lo mas cómico que paso fue cuando trajo una mascota a casa para Anthony, la señora Elroy casi se desmayaba de la impresión y pidió que sacaran inmediatamente el animalito; Rose Mary reía tan felizmente y Vincent solo veía la escena divertido. Hace casi dos semanas que Richard no viene a verme, ya lo extraño en su carta me dice que le fue muy bien con su madre, pero algo que menciono me dejo preocupada ahora solo debo esperar para hablar con el y que me diga que sucede.

Ya se acerca Navidad, un enorme árbol fue colocado en la sala; Rose Mary y William se encargaron de la decoración, mientras yo solo los observo detenidamente sentada en el sillón tomando en brazos a Anthony, las risas de ambos me hacen recordar cuan unida era con mi padre y los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos…ellos me han demostrado que no importa que el tiempo y la distancia te separen de tus seres queridos siempre están unidos en un mismo corazón.

En la biblioteca busco uno de mis libros favoritos tratando de buscar un nombre que pueda darte, me siento en aquella mecedora que tanto te gusta; mientras lo hago siento tus pataditas y solo me dedico a acariciarte y a demostrarte lo mucho que ya te amo; muero por sentirte, tenerte cerca de mi, sentir tus manitas, tus piernecitas, tocar tu cabello, escuchar el timbre de tu voz y ver el color de tu mirada; siempre me pregunto a quien te parecerás y como serás; cada tarde veo tu ropa que ya se encuentra en el closet, la silla que ya se encuentra en la mesa, el cobertor que tejí para ti ya te espera para abrigarte, no falta nada mas pero se que hay algunas cosas que no puedo cambiar pero siempre me tendrás a tu lado y te seguiré para darte la mano.

Señora Beaker – hija Richard ya está aquí.

Eleanor – en seguida bajo –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Señora Beaker – te sientes bien?

Eleanor – si…es solo que a veces me siento un poco melancólica, creo que es normal sentirse así.

Señora Beaker – si quieres puedo decirle que necesitas descansar.

Eleanor – no mama, estoy bien enseguida bajo.

Señora Beaker – está bien –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Richard – muchas felicidades Rose Mary, Vicent –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rose Mary – gracias.

Vincent – querida voy un momento a la biblioteca, con su permiso.

Rose Mary – y bien como va todo.

Richard – de maravilla.

Rose Mary – me contó Eleanor que tu madre vendría.

Richard – así es, estuvo unos días.

Señora Elroy – así que usted es el prometido de Eleanor –dijo entrando a la sala.

Richard – así es –dijo haciendo una reverencia- un placer conocerla, mi nombre es.

Señora Elroy – se quién es usted joven Grandchester, el gusto es mío; conozco a su padre.

Richard – a mi padre.

Señora Elroy – si…mi querido hermano tuvo algunos negocios con él.

Richard – nunca lo supe.

Señora Elroy – fue hace mucho tiempo.

Richard – lo imagino.

Señora Elroy – dele mis saludos por favor.

Richard – con mucho gusto.

Señora Elroy – bien me retiro –dijo saliendo.

Richard – un placer.

Señora Beaker – en un momento estará aquí.

Richard – gracias.

Rose Mary – le pasa algo?

Señora Beaker – no, nada –dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – bueno creo que es hora de que este jovencito tome sus siesta –dijo sonriendo- te veo luego Richard.

Richard – si, hasta luego.

Señora Beaker – te acompaño –dijo dejándolo solo.

Eleanor – hola Richard.

Richard – querida –dijo abrazándola- te extrañe…y a ti también –dijo acariciando el vientre de ella- han pasado muchos días, moría de ganas por verte.

Eleanor – pensé que no vendrías –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – claro que si amor, es solo que estuve muy ocupado y la visita de mi madre absorbió más de mí tiempo.

Eleanor – tu carta me dejo muy preocupada.

Richard – porque?

Eleanor – que es lo que tienes que contarme –dijo sentándose en el sillón- tiene algo que ver con la visita de tu madre.

Richard – si…traía un mensaje del duque.

Eleanor – querrás decir de tu padre.

Richard - si…mi padre –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor - debe ser algo demasiado importante para que tu madre haya venido desde tan lejos.

Richard – si lo es…recuerda que te conté que le escribí a mis padres contándoles sobre la boda y el bebe.

Eleanor – si.

Richard – mi padre no tomo muy bien la noticia.

Eleanor – lo imaginaba.

Richard – no te preocupes, todo está bien mi madre hablo con el convenciéndolo en aceptar mi decisión pero con una condición.

Eleanor – cual?

Richard – que debo tomar el ducado.

Eleanor – eso significa que –dijo sorprendida.

Richard – si –dijo interrumpiéndola- tengo que regresar a Londres después de la boda…tu y mi hijo deberán ir conmigo.

Eleanor – pero habíamos hablado y.

Richard – lo sé –dijo interrumpiendo- pero ahora serás la esposa de un duque y mi hijo el próximo heredero

Eleanor – pero aquí tengo todo, mi madre, mis amigos, mi hogar.

Richard – por favor comprenderme, si lo hago es por ofrecerles un mejor futuro, además tu madre puede venir con nosotros.

Eleanor – yo…tengo que pensarlo –dijo sollozando.

Richard – que tienes que pensar?

Eleanor – pensar…lo que quiero.

Richard – que significa eso? A caso no deseas ir conmigo.

Eleanor – no lo sé –dijo saliendo de ahí.

Richard – no puede ser –dijo pasando sus manos por la cabeza- hasta cuando…hasta cuando.

**New York**

Robert – buenas tardes vengo con Richard.

Secretaria – el señor no se encuentra, pero la señorita Elizabeth está en su oficina; gusta que lo anuncie.

Robert – no se preocupe, lo hare yo mismo –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – bien veamos, si cambian de lugar…mmm quedaría así –decía mientras revolvía varios documentos- espero que Richard decida pronto.

Robert – hola interrumpo –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Elizabeth – Robert! –dijo corriendo hacia el.

Robert – querida Beth te extrañe –dijo abrazándola.

Elizabeth – pero que haces aquí, porque no me dijiste que vendrías.

Robert – quería darte una sorpresa, a demás Charlie nos dio los días libres por las festividades.

Elizabeth – eso significa que.

Robert- si, vine a pasar contigo la navidad…y como es tu primera vez en esta ciudad tengo algo preparado especialmente para ti.

Elizabeth – en serio…que alegría; te extrañe –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert – yo también –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – te quiero –dijo acercando su boca a la de el dándole un beso apasionado que estuvo acumulado por tanto tiempo.

**Lakewood**

Rose Mary – estas bien –dijo entrando al lugar.

Richard – si, gracias –dijo observando el jardín.

Rose Mary – vendrás a pasar navidad con nosotros?

Richard – si no los incomodo…vendré.

Rose Mary – claro que no será un placer, veras que nos divertiremos –dijo sentándose.

Richard – si…ya lo creo.

Rose Mary – pasa algo.

Richard – no es solo que debo regresar a New York y terminar con unos pendientes antes de las fiestas.

Rose Mary – cuando regresas?

Richard – mañana mismo.

Rose Mary – tan pronto.

Richard – si…así podré estar a tiempo de regreso.

Mucama – la cena esta lista, pueden pasar al comedor.

Rose Mary – gracias…vamos –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Caminaba por el bosque, a los lejos vi a un caballo blanco que corría velozmente, montado por un jinete al que no podía distinguir, se dirigía por un estrecho sendero saliendo del lugar, el viento frio tocaba mi cara llevándose mis pensamientos, de pronto abruptamente con un grito el detuvo al caballo, a lo lejos pude darme cuenta de quien se trataba…era el…Richard!, cuando me vio solo una palabra alcance a escuchar en todo el lugar "adiós amor" luego velozmente tomo su camino de regreso, trate de salir tras el pero algo me hizo caer, yo solo gritaba su nombre…Richard, no te vayas, no me dejes, y desperté de ese sueño.

Eleanor – noooo –dijo sentándose en la cama asustada- no puedes dejarme –dijo agitada, tomo su bata y salió de su habitación, atravesó el pasillo y entro sin ser vista a la habitación que ocupaba Richard, cuando lo vio una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro…levanto las sabanas y se introdujo en la cama con el.

Richard – pero que –dijo despertándose.

Eleanor – siento haberte despertado.

Richard – te pasa algo, estas bien?

Eleanor – si, es solo que deseaba estar un momento a solas contigo.

Richard – pensé que ya era el momento, pero no creo que sea buena idea, no es correcto que tu.

Eleanor – solo déjame estar un momento así contigo –dijo acurrucándose a su lado- te prometo que me iré pronto.

Richard – esta bien –dijo arropándola.

Eleanor – te quiero –dijo acariciando su rostro- perdóname por no haberte dejado hablar yo.

Richard – ssshhh no digas mas –dijo poniendo su dedo en la boca- los amo, y sin ustedes no podría vivir; y si decidí hacerlo es por un mejor futuro para nuestra familia.

Eleanor – lo se…no tengo nada que pensar.

Richard – eso quiere decir que.

Eleanor – si…nos vamos contigo a Londres, no quiero estar separada de ti nunca más.

Richard – ya no lo vamos a estar –dijo sonriendo- te prometo que todo saldrá bien, me haces muy feliz –dijo besándola, ambos se quedaron juntos el resto de la noche abrazados como no queriendo separarse mas, soñando con la nueva vida que harían juntos a partir de hoy.

Continuara…


	13. Capitulo XII Una Nueva Vida Terry

Hola de nuevo…de antemano mil gracias por su atención a esta historia, sin sus comentarios no me hubiera decidido a escribirla, era una idea que tenia meses atrás incompleta que ahora se pudo hacer realidad. Aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo espero les guste y recuerden por favor dejar sus reviews, gracias por todo este tiempo que estuvieron al pendiente, Se les quiere. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO XII**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA - TERRY**

**New York**

Varios días han pasado, en la ciudad ya se respiraba el ambiente festivo, los adornos colocados en casas y negocios hacían mas placentero el lugar, niños jugando en la nieve y por supuesto no podía faltar el maravilloso árbol que es colocado en Central Park cada año el cual es visitado por muchos con un solo deseo "felicidad".

Elizabeth – realmente es hermoso –dijo viendo la majestuosidad del árbol.

Robert – cada año es mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – pero hace mucho frío –dijo aferrándose a su abrigo.

Robert – si…que te parece si vamos a tomar un chocolate.

Elizabeth – me parece bien –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Robert – estos meses han pasado muy rápido.

Elizabeth – si…pronto nacerá el bebe de Eleanor.

Robert – me imagino la cara de Richard –dijo sonriendo- ha de estar muy nervioso.

Elizabeth – si tienes razón, pero aun faltan unos días mas.

Robert – si pero ya lo noto preocupado.

Elizabeth – más ahora que deben ir a Londres.

Robert – como dices? –dijo deteniéndose.

Elizabeth – a caso no te lo ha dicho.

Robert – no.

Elizabeth – después de la boda se ira a Londres…claro con Eleanor y su hijo.

Robert – pero porque tienen que irse si pueden quedarse aquí como siempre –dijo siguiendo el paso.

Elizabeth – esa fue la condición que le dio el duque para que pudieran casarse.

Robert – y que pasara contigo.

Elizabeth – me temo que debo regresar también.

Robert – que?

Elizabeth – ya no tendré ninguna razón para quedarme aquí, si vine fue por Richard y ahora.

Robert – pero lo que teníamos planeado –dijo interrumpiéndola- a caso yo no significo nada para ti.

Elizabeth – claro que si, es solo que cuando el se vaya no tendré nada que hacer aquí a menos que.

Robert – formalizáramos nuestra relación –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Elizabeth – pero yo no te puedo obligar a que lo hagas –dijo cabizbaja.

Robert – esta bien –dijo pensativo- olvidemos este asunto un momento tenemos mucho que pensar y encontrar la solución, yo no quiero que te vayas.

Elizabeth – Robert –dijo sonrojándose.

Robert – ya pensaremos que podemos hacer…vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

**Lakewood**

Los días siguen su curso, mientras en la mansión de Lakewood, los preparativos para la cena de navidad ya estaban casi listos, la Señora Beaker ayudaba a preparar los deliciosos platillos que se servirían esa noche, la señora Elroy, Vincent, Rose Mary, William, Eleanor y Richard ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala haciendo unos juegos, claro…todos colaboraron en preparar algo para ese día. Todos se reunieron en la sala después de tan exquisita cena; los obsequios ya habían sido colocados iluminándolos únicamente con la chimenea y las luces de colores que emanaba el árbol. Todos compartían un momento mágico, nostálgico y alegría; cada uno fue contando sus anécdotas pasadas y lo transcurrido en el año, agradeciendo a Dios los buenos y malos momentos, así como las bendiciones que llegaban a sus vidas; se volvió una plática amena entre ellos, entre risas y llanto; al mismo tiempo que degustaban una copa de vino; momentos después las campanas de la catedral del pueblo anunciaban las diez de la noche, momentos mas tarde cada uno se retiraba a su habitación, mientras fuera el frío se hacia presente cada vez mas, adentro de la mansión se sentía un verdadero calor de hogar.

Mientras una pareja de enamorados se encontraban sentados cerca de la chimenea, ella acariciando su vientre, mientras el leía una historia, cuando de pronto se detuvo.

Eleanor – que pasa?

Richard – ya es hora –dijo levantándose.

Eleanor – a donde vas.

Richard – ya veras –dijo sonriendo- esto lo envía mi madre para el bebe –dijo entregándole una pequeña caja.

Eleanor – que es?

Richard – no lo se –dijo sonriendo- me hizo prometerle que no lo abriría hasta que naciera; y además le dio la llave a Elizabeth.

Eleanor – que agradable sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – queee…a caso no tienes curiosidad en saber que es.

Eleanor – no, puedo esperar –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – si claro –dijo levantando la ceja, cuando segundos mas tarde se escuchaban las campanas de la iglesia anunciando la llegada del nuevo año- feliz año nuevo mi amor –dijo acercándose para abrazarla.

Eleanor – feliz año –dijo sonriendo- y que año será…lleno de sorpresas.

Richard – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

**New York**

Mientras tanto Robert y Elizabeth pasaban una velada especial en un elegante restaurante de la ciudad, la festividad de fin de año era la mejor de todas, a cada uno había sido entregado un gorrito y un silbato…siendo ya una tradición de la época; las campanadas de la catedral iniciaban el conteo regresivo, todos salían a las calles a esperar el momento preciso…luego se escucho a toda la gente que se encontraba en los alrededores contar 4, 3, 2, 1, Feliz año nuevo!

Robert – feliz año –dijo abrazándola- quieres ser mi esposa –dijo enseñándole el anillo.

Elizabeth – si –dijo sorprendida- si quiero –dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Robert – te quiero –decía mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular, para luego besarla.

Elizabeth – yo también te quiero.

Robert – te quedaras conmigo.

Elizabeth – para siempre –dijo refugiándose de nuevo en el.

Los días siguieron su paso por la ciudad, todos regresaban a sus labores diarias, Robert saldría de nuevo con la compañía para seguir con la gira, Richard había regresado a New York preparando los últimos detalles de los negocios que tenia pendientes para poder regresar cuanto antes al lado de Eleanor quien pronto daría a luz; mientras que Elizabeth escribía a sus padres para darle la noticia de su recién compromiso, al mismo tiempo que ayudada en todo lo que podía a Richard.

**Lakewood**

Mientras que en Lakewood Vincent se marchaba de nuevo a sus acostumbrados viajes, William regresaba al colegio en Londres y la señora Elroy regresaría a la mansión de la ciudad, Eleanor y la Señora Beaker preparaban ya todo para cuando llegara el momento, el cansancio ya era mas notorio en Eleanor quien se la pasaba en reposo la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre con los cuidados de su madre y el apoyo de Rose Mary.

Rose Mary – hola como te sientes hoy –dijo entrando a la habitación con el pequeño Anthony en brazos.

Eleanor – muy bien.

Rose Mary – me alegra saberlo –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Eleanor – y como esta ese caballerito –dijo acercándose a el.

Rose Mary – se comporta como todo un ángel –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – ya lo veo, cada día se parece más a ti.

Rose Mary – tú lo crees.

Eleanor – si…lo siento por Vincent –dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes no se enterara, te sirvió el libro –dijo señalando.

Eleanor – si…mucho.

Rose Mary – y ya decidiste el nombre del bebe.

Eleanor – si, encontré uno que es perfecto.

Rose Mary – me alegra saberlo, cuando estará de regreso Richard.

Eleanor – en una semana, al parecer ya tiene todo listo para ausentarse esos días.

Rose Mary – así que decidiste ir a Londres.

Eleanor – si…pero mi madre no quiere ir con nosotros, dice que no desea alejarse de la ciudad que para ella tiene muchos recuerdos.

Rose Mary – y como te sientes al respecto?

Eleanor – bien, un poco triste porque nunca me he alejado de mama por mucho tiempo.

Rose Mary – lo entiendo, espero poder visitarte algún día.

Eleanor – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo- tu y Anthony pueden ir las veces que quieran.

Rose Mary – bueno te veo luego, llevare a este jovencito a tomar una siesta.

Eleanor – esta bien.

**New York**

Richard – felicitaciones –dijo abrazando a Elizabeth, luego para darle la mano a Robert.

Elizabeth – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – gracias.

Richard – cuando le cuente a Eleanor se pondrá muy contenta.

Robert – cuando te vas?

Richard – en una semana, y tú cuando regresas a la gira.

Robert – también en una semana, siento no poder estar cuando nazca el bebe.

Elizabeth – no te preocupes te escribiré.

Richard – bueno debemos ir a celebrar, por hoy no trabajamos.

**Lakewood**

Rose Mary – al parecer ya te sientes mejor –dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

Eleanor – si, me siento un poco cansada pero quise salir un momento de mi habitación, ya me sentía aburrida, como esta Anthony.

Rose Mary – muy bien, ahora esta tomando su siesta, sabes recibí una carta de Susan mi prima dice que pronto vendrá a visitarme.

Eleanor – me parece muy bien, así no estarás sola.

Rose Mary – cuando viene Richard?

Eleanor – en un par de días, necesitaba decirte algo.

Rose Mary – si, dime lo que tú quieras.

Eleanor – espero no te moleste que el traiga a una amiga, ella insistía mucho en venir y.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes, claro que no me molesta al contrario me alegra tener visitas en la casa; y cuando ustedes se vayan de nuevo me quedare sola.

Eleanor – no regresaras a la mansión en Chicago.

Rose Mary – no…prefiero quedarme aquí, deseo que Anthony crezca en este lugar que es tan especial para mí.

Eleanor – me siento tan agradecida contigo por tu amistad y amabilidad, y por el cariño que nos has demostrado durante este tiempo.

Rose Mary – no al contrario me alegra tener una nueva amiga y el apoyo de Isabella, que en este tiempo ha sido como una madre para mi –dijo sonriendo- y mas ahora que estuvieron a mi lado desinteresadamente.

Mucama – toc, toc permiso –dijo entrando- traigo a su hijo.

Rose Mary – que pasa mi amor –dijo tomando en brazos a Anthony- no llores –dijo mientras lo arrullaba.

Mucama – no quiso tomar la siesta.

Rose Mary – esta bien, le daré de comer y luego lo dormiré.

Mucama – esta bien señora con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo, esta tan grande.

Rose Mary – si crecen muy rápido…mira mi amor aquí esta tu amiguito –dijo tomando la manita del bebe colocándola en el vientre de Eleanor.

Eleanor – mira como sonríe –dijo sorprendida- aucchh.

Rose Mary – que pasa?

Eleanor – solo fue una patadita, al parecer le cae muy bien y serán muy buenos amigos –dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – eso espero.

**New York**

Robert - bueno es hora de despedirnos de nuevo.

Richard – hasta pronto –dijo dándole la mano.

Robert – dale mis cariños a Eleanor.

Richard – lo hare –dijo sonriendo- bueno te espero –dijo mientras subía.

Elizabeth – en un momento te veo.

Robert – te voy a extrañar –dijo abrazándola- cuídate mucho por favor.

Elizabeth – lo hare –dijo sonriendo- te quiero.

Robert – yo también –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella para darle un beso.

Elizabeth – que tengas buen viaje.

Robert – tu también –dijo volviendo a besarla.

Elizabeth – toma –dijo entregándole un trozo de papel

Robert – que es?

Elizabeth – ya lo descubrirás –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – pero esta en blanco, no entiendo.

Elizabeth – de ahora en adelante empezaremos a escribir nuestro futuro juntos; cuando regreses deberás enseñarme lo que lograste escribir durante tu viaje, y yo hare lo mismo –dijo enseñándole el cuaderno.

Robert – tú sabes que no soy tan bueno para escribir.

Elizabeth – no necesitas serlo, solo escribe lo que tu corazón te diga –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – te prometo que lo hare –dijo sellando sus palabras con un beso.

**Lakewood**

Un dulce sueño aparecía en mi mente, la imagen de un hermoso niño corría por el jardín, no pude ver de quien se trataba pero pude diferenciar que no era Anthony, observe que traviesamente trepaba los árboles con habilidad, su risa era fuerte, segura y contagiosa que llegaba hasta mis oídos como una dulce melodía…derrepente sentí un fuerte dolor presionándome la cintura lo que me hizo despertar abruptamente, luego sentí recorrer por mis piernas un liquido caliente que mojaba mi cama y ropas, como pude logre sentarme pero los dolores se hacían mas fuertes cada vez mas, respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, acaricie mi vientre pero segundos después deje salir un grito de dolor; pronto escuche unos pasos dirigirse hacia mi habitación, la puerta se abrió fuertemente era mi madre quien corrió hacia mi, tocando mi frente para luego levantar las sabanas que me cubrían, aun no olvido su cara de asombro y solo logre escucharla decir "es el momento" por un instante no entendí de que se trataba pero las punzadas en mi cintura me sacaron de mis pensamientos haciéndome reaccionar; entre en pánico no sabia que debía hacer, pronto la mucama empezó a acomodar las almohadas en mi espalda, mientras que otra traía toallas y agua; minutos después entro una mujer que no había visto nunca, camino hacia donde me encontraba cubrió mi cuerpo suavemente colocando mis piernas en una posición bastante incomoda, escuchaba unos pasos afuera de mi habitación era Richard quien esperaba ansioso pero el dolor me hacia delirar, recuerdo que sudaba…y de pronto sentí una mano calida que tomaba la mía voltee mi rostro y pude reflejarme en sus ojos de un azul diferente al mío, era Rose Mary quien estaba a un lado acariciando mi rostro, pronunciando con sus dulces palabras la calma que hacían sentirme en paz; de pronto volví a sentir el mismo dolor en mi cintura pero esta vez mas intenso…al fondo escuche una voz que me decía que debía hacer, solo recuerdo que cerré mis ojos siguiendo las instrucciones que me daba esa mujer, solamente fueron dos veces pero sentía que no podía mas, no se si lo soportaría mas tiempo, me sentía débil, decaída pero debía hacer un ultimo intento…y así fue, hice mover mi estomago con toda mi fuerza logrando así terminar con ese dolor que me aturdía; segundos mas tarde escuche el llanto de un bebe, y Observe el rostro de mi madre sonriendo, al mismo tiempo escuchando a Rose Mary decir "lo lograste…felicidades" mientras acariciaba mi rostro y mis ojos se humedecen te busco desesperadamente alguien te trae junto a mi, mi madre me entrego un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada celeste, por un momento cierro los ojos asegurándome de no estar soñando lo recibí gustosa apoyándolo sobre mi pecho y al mismo tiempo que me dijo es un niño, eres el mejor regalo que me podrían haberme dado, beso tu frente y susurro un te amo suavemente; reconoces mi voz y derrepente veo abrir lentamente tus pequeños ojos viendo el enorme parecido con los míos, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Richard quien era seguido por Elizabeth, el se sentó a mi lado besando mi frente lo vi a los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo logre decir sonriendo es nuestro hijo Terrence Greum todos me vieron sorprendidos y después de eso no recuerdo mas, solo se que caí en un profundo sueño.

Por primera vez unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro se abrían lentamente tratando de conocer el mundo exterior, pronto el llanto de ese hermoso bebe se escuchaba por toda la casa llamando así la atención de sus padres; mientras una hermosa dama de rubio cabello y dulce rostro se inclino para tomarlo en sus brazos y darle un tierno beso.

Eleanor – ohhh mi amor…porque lloras, ya estoy aquí –decía sentándose en la silla mecedora y arropándolo cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita enredando sus dedos en el castaño cabello.

Richard – creo que Terrence será un niño muy consentido –dijo inclinándose junto a ella- no lo consientas tanto.

Eleanor – pero si apenas es un bebe –dijo besando su cabecita- es mi vida, mi todo.

Richard – y donde quedo yo?

Eleanor – a caso estas celoso de tu propio hijo? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – no estoy celoso es solo que.

Eleanor - tu sabes que sin ti no podría haberlo tenido jamás –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Richard – te quiero –dijo acercándose dándole un beso- a ti también –dijo acariciando la cabeza de Terry- te pasa algo te noto un poco melancólica.

Eleanor – no nada, es solo que pronto tendremos que regresar a New York y no se cuando volveré a ver a Rose Mary.

Richard – se que la vas a extrañar.

Eleanor – si mucho.

Elizabeth – hola espero no interrumpir –dijo adentrándose a la habitación.

Richard – no, adelante.

Elizabeth – es realmente hermoso –dijo acercándose a el- se parece mucho a su madre, pero de seguro tendrá el porte de su padre –dijo sonriendo.

Richard - que quieres decir? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Elizabeth – creo que ya es hora –dijo enseñándole una pequeña llave.

Richard – lo olvide casi por completo, amor donde guardaste la caja.

Eleanor – esta en el primer cajón –dijo señalando.

Richard – bien veamos de que se trata esto –dijo tomando la llave para abrir la pequeña caja, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido de la misma- pero si es –dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – que es?

Elizabeth – ha de ser algo muy importante para que la duquesa lo entregara personalmente.

Richard – es la insignia de los Grandchester –dijo tomándolo en sus manos, se trataba de un broche de oro y varios diamantes- este broche se que ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace muchos años.

Eleanor – que hermoso.

Elizabeth – es una verdadera reliquia familiar.

Eleanor – ya lo creo, debemos de guardarlo muy bien.

Richard – yo me encargare de esto.

Señora Beaker – es hora de ir a comer, pueden bajar por favor.

Eleanor – enseguida mama, cárgalo –dijo entregándoselo en los brazos- llévalo por mi, eN un momento bajo.

Richard – esta bien –dijo saliendo de la habitación con el bebe en brazos.

Elizabeth – te esperamos.

Eleanor – si, en un momento bajo –dijo acercándose a la ventana observando a Rose Mary caminando por el jardín llevando en brazos a Anthony, por un instante Eleanor bajo su mirada encontrándose con la de Rose Mary quien le regalo una calida sonrisa solo como ella sabía hacerlo; mientras Eleanor trataba de grabar ese recuerdo en su memoria.

* * *

Casi tres semanas han pasado desde el nacimiento de que mi pequeño Terry, ahora mi felicidad es completa; cada día que pasa vamos acercándonos mas a la fecha en que debemos regresar a New York, Richard se fue antes para preparar todo lo necesario para el bebe en casa de mi madre, voy a extrañar este lugar que me acogió cálidamente y mucho mas a Rose Mary quien se convirtió como una hermana para mi, su cariño, apoyo y dedicación fue lo mejor que pude haber tenido durante este tiempo, pero me alegra que tendremos algo en común más que la amistad, nuestros hermosos hijos en verdad deseo que Anthony y Terry crezcan como amigos, se que se llevaran muy bien. Ayer fui a visitar el Hogar de Pony, realmente admiro la labor de la Señorita Pony y la con los niños, fui a despedirme de ellas y a presentarles a mi querido hijo; les hice saber que siempre tendrán mi apoyo aunque no este en el país, realmente me hizo sentirme muy bien ayudarlas en el poco tiempo que pase aquí en Lakewood; pero hay algo que me inquieta, mi madre no quiere ir a Londres con nosotros, dice que ya es hora que deba asumir mi responsabilidad como madre y futura esposa, así que tendré que aceptar su decisión. Recibí carta de Robert aun sigue de gira y según el regresara en tres semanas, prometió ir a visitarme en cuanto pueda y quiere que le ayude a organizar su boda con Elizabeth me alegro tanto por ellos en verdad deseo que sean felices tanto como yo lo he sido.

* * *

El día de regresar a New York ha llegado, los sirvientes suben nuestro equipaje al carruaje que nos llevara a la estación, mi madre se despide de Rose Mary y Anthony con lagrimas en los ojos, no se si yo podré resistirlo, así que antes de salir de la casa preferí caminar por el jardín un momento admirando las maravillas del lugar, aspirando el aire fresco que viene de las montañas y la brisa matinal que me regalaba ese día; por un momento cerré mis ojos trayendo a mi mente todos los hermosos recuerdos que compartí en este lugar, se que debo regresar algún día y contarle a Terry lo maravilloso de este pequeño paraíso, una voz me saca de mis pensamientos volteo mi mirada y veo a Rose Mary caminar hacia donde me encontraba y como siempre iluminando el lugar con su calida sonrisa.

Eleanor – no voy a olvidar este lugar.

Rose Mary – te prometo cuidarlo mucho para que pronto vengas a verlo florecer de nuevo.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo- te escribiré.

Rose Mary – estaré al pendiente, en cuanto mejore mi salud iré a verte en verdad deseo que Anthony y Terry sean buenos amigos.

Eleanor – se que lo serán –dijo sonriendo- creo que es hora de irnos puedo cargarlo un momento?

Rose Mary – claro –dijo entregándole a Anthony, mientras que recibía a Terry en sus brazos- vaya que serás un niño inquieto –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – sabes eres un niño bien portado, espero verte pronto…te quiero –dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita.

Rose Mary – eres una personita muy especial, y aunque aun seas muy pequeño se que serás todo un caballero ingles, cuida de tu madre necesitara mucho de ti, se que algún día lo entenderás –dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita, mientras que el enredaba su manita en el cabello de ella jalándolo un poco- auch.

Eleanor – lo siento.

Rose Mary – ya veo que será un rebelde sin causa –dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que desenredaba su cabello de las manitas de Terry- bien jovencito es hora de que vayas con tu madre –dijo entregándoselo a Eleanor mientras ella recibía a Anthony.

Mucama – señora su carruaje esta listo.

Eleanor – voy enseguida.

Rose Mary – bien creo que ha llegado la hora –dijo sonriendo pero esta vez era diferente a las demás.

Eleanor – hasta pronto, te voy a extrañar –dijo abrazándola, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Rose Mary – yo también –dijo sollozando, al mismo tiempo que escucharon las risas de los bebes.

Eleanor – que pasa? –dijo sin separarse.

Rose Mary – algo que nunca imagine ver –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – que maravilloso –dijo sonriendo al observar que los bebes estaban tomados de la mano al mismo tiempo que sonreían.

Rose Mary – siempre vivirá este momento en nuestros corazones.

Eleanor – este recuerdo lo guardare como parte de mi tesoro.

**New York**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde nuestro regreso a la ciudad, de nuevo me siento en casa pero aun así extraño a Rose Mary, mi madre ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme con el cuidado de Terry, Richard se mudo con nosotros, ya iniciamos los preparativos de la boda decidimos hacerla en tres meses, estoy muy emocionada pero cada día que nos acercamos a la fecha tengo que hacerme la idea que debo despedirme de mi madre, el plazo para poder regresar es de un año; no se si podré soportar por mucho tiempo su ausencia.

Richard – recibí un telegrama de mi madre, me pide que viaje a Londres inmediatamente, la salud de mi padre no ha mejorado.

Eleanor – pero…que vamos a hacer.

Richard – no te preocupes, regresare pronto solo serán unos días –dijo acariciando su rostro- no podría alejarme de ustedes tanto tiempo.

Eleanor – esta bien pero y la boda?

Richard – sigue tu con los preparativos –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Señora Beaker – te traigo a este jovencito para que le des de comer –dijo entrando a la habitación- pasa algo, vi a Richard salir corriendo.

Eleanor – recibió un telegrama de su madre, al parecer el Duque esta muy mal –dijo recibiendo al bebe.

Señora Beaker – que lo siento, pero no te preocupes de eso por ahora, recuerda que debes estar tranquila.

Eleanor – lo estoy.

Señora Beaker – sabes hable con Madam Sawyer para que confeccione tu vestido de novia.

Eleanor – en serio?

Señora Beaker – si, pero aun debemos esperar unos días mas, para que pueda tomarte las medidas, ya sabes como te gustaría que fuera.

Eleanor – no aun…no; bueno voy a dormir a este angelito.

Señora Beaker – esta bien, te esperare abajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Richard.

Elizabeth – estas seguro que es lo que quieres hacer.

Richard – si, ya esta decido no hay otra persona en quien pueda confiar, se que podrás estar al mando de esta compañía.

Elizabeth – pero yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tu.

Richard – no te preocupes por eso, siempre te estaré escribiendo y vendré cuando pueda.

Elizabeth – esta bien, pero debo decirle a Robert necesito que me diga su opinión al respecto.

Richard – me parece bien, y ya le dijiste lo de la carta de tu madre.

Elizabeth – aun no, no quiero imaginar cual será su reacción –dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Richard – el comprenderá, además la boda se realizara independientemente sea aquí o en Londres.

Elizabeth – si, ya lo se.

Richard – bueno, ya tengo todo listo para partir a casa.

Elizabeth – cuando te vas?

Richard – mañana mismo.

Elizabeth – tan pronto?

Richard – entre más rápido lo haga mejor, así regresare a tiempo para seguir con los preparativos de la boda; me voy a casa.

Elizabeth – hasta pronto buen viaje.

* * *

Robert – buenas tardes busco a Eleanor.

Mucama – adelante por favor, en un momento le aviso.

Eleanor – Bobby –dijo corriendo abrazándolo.

Robert – me da mucho gusto verte.

Eleanor – porque no me avisaste que vendrías.

Robert – quería darte una sorpresa, y bien donde este el pequeño.

Eleanor – ahora esta tomando su siesta, pediré a mama que lo traiga.

Robert – no lo molestes.

Eleanor – siéntate, gustas tomar algo.

Robert – un café por favor.

Mucama – en seguida.

Eleanor – y bien cuéntame; como fue que decidiste pedirle matrimonio a Elizabeth.

Robert – aun no lo se –dijo sonriendo- talvez porque nunca deje de amarla, y cuando me dijo que regresaría a Londres me sentí solo y perdido por un momento, realmente no quería dejarla ir de nuevo.

Eleanor – me alegro por ti, te mereces ser feliz; sabe ella que estas aquí?

Robert – si, le dije que pasaría a verte primero y luego iría a casa; como te sientes.

Eleanor – muy feliz.

Robert – puedo notarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – mi vida ha cambiado por completo con la llegada de Terry a nuestras vidas.

Robert – así que se van a Londres, pronto serás una duquesa como te sientes.

Eleanor – es una sensación extraña aun no puedo creerlo, solo me preocupa algo que.

Señora Beaker – buenas tardes –dijo interrumpiendo.

Robert – buenas tardes señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señora Beaker – como estuvo su viaje –dijo entrando a la sala.

Robert – muy bien, gracias.

Señora Beaker – me alegra escucharlo, hija me parece que Terry no quiere dormir.

Eleanor – no puede ser, si estaba segura que lo había dejado dormido –dijo tomándolo en brazos- eres un pequeño rebelde –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Beaker – voy un momento a la cocina.

Eleanor – esta bien…mira este es mi pequeño tesoro.

Robert – es realmente hermoso, tienes tus ojos, tu nariz y tu boca.

Eleanor – tú crees.

Robert – se parece mucho a ti, bueno a excepción del cabello; hola jovencito soy tu tío Robert –dijo acercándose a el tomando su manita, mientras el bebe apretaba uno de sus dedos- vaya me parece que será un chico muy fuerte.

Eleanor – si ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – me imagino que no volverás al teatro.

Eleanor – no lo creo.

Robert – sabes he estado pensando en formar mi propia compañía de teatro.

Eleanor – en serio.

Robert – ya me imagino en un futuro en una de las marquesinas de uno de los teatros más famoso de Broadway "Terrence Grandchester interpretando el papel de Romeo".

Richard – no pensaras convertir en actor de teatro a mi hijo –dijo interrumpiendo.

Robert – porque no, a caso no te agrada la idea.

Richard – ya lo veremos –dijo levantando la ceja, mientras le daba la mano- como te fue en tu viaje.

Robert – muy bien, cansado pero estaré unos meses de vacaciones.

Richard – me alegro –dijo acercándose a Eleanor dándole un beso en la frente- hola mi amor como se ha comportado este caballerito.

Eleanor – no muy bien, es un poco inquieto –dijo sonriendo- creo que pronto nos sacara canas.

Richard – ya lo creo, no quiero ni pensarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – bueno debo irme, me esperan en casa –dijo sonriendo- hasta pronto.

Eleanor – hasta luego –dijo agitando su mano.

Richard – nos vemos pronto en Londres.

Robert – como que en Londres.

Richard – pronto lo entenderás –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Eleanor – que quieres decir con eso.

Richard – que los padres de Elizabeth quieren que la boda sea en Londres.

Eleanor – como?

Richard – eso era de suponerse es su única hija y quieren lo mejor para ella; pero la dejaran quedarse en New York con el, no creo que sea de preocuparse.

Eleanor – pobre Bobby la sorpresa que se llevara.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.

Elizabeth – bien veamos, excelente –dijo sonriendo mientras preparaba la mesa.

Robert – hola…ya estoy en casa –dijo entrando al lugar- pero que es todo esto –dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – bienvenido –dijo corriendo abrazándolo- te extrañe.

Robert – yo también –dijo dándole un beso.

Elizabeth – te prepare una sorpresa.

Robert – que bien huele –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – ven –dijo tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a la mesa- te serviré la cena.

Robert – gracias…pero antes de eso –dijo jalándola hacia el dándole un beso apasionado, ella se aferro a el en un abrazo como no queriendo separarse, el la tomo por la cintura haciéndola retroceder unos pasos llegando al sillón, ambos tropezando cayendo el encima de ella, los besos y las caricias se hacían cada vez mas apasionadas, el empezó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de ella subiendo lentamente la falda, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por lo que el la hacia sentir cerrando los ojos; pronto el sonido de la tetera los saco de sus pensamientos- yo…lo siento –dijo mientras se apartaba de ella- no quise que.

Elizabeth – no tienes porque disculparte, fui yo quien no quiso que te detuvieras –dijo incorporándose.

Robert – quiero que cuando llegue el momento sea especial para ambos, en ningún momento quise faltarte el respeto.

Elizabeth – no lo has hecho, solo me demostraste cuanto realmente me amas –dijo abrazándolo- que dices si vamos a cenar.

Robert – si.

Elizabeth – enseguida regreso –dijo entrando a la cocina.

Robert – no lo puedo creer –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- respira profundo Robert que te pasa –dijo a si mismo, mientras se sentaba.

Elizabeth – listo –dijo llevando la charola a la mesa.

Robert – mmm crema de hongos mí favorita –dijo tomando la cuchara- esta deliciosa.

Elizabeth – me agrada que te guste.

Robert – gracias por hacer esto por mí.

Elizabeth – de ahora en adelante te complaceré en todo –dijo sonriendo, el nerviosismo de ella era notorio a pesar de que trataba de sonreír.

Robert – que te pasa, te noto nerviosa.

Elizabeth – recibí carta de mi madre.

Robert – y que dice?

Elizabeth – quieren que…que la boda se celebre en Londres –dijo respirando profundamente.

Robert – como dices?

Elizabeth – como sabrás soy hija única y.

Robert – lo se, tu que piensas.

Elizabeth – me gustaría pero no se si tu.

Robert – esta bien.

Elizabeth – en serio –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – sabia que algo así podría suceder, pero recuerda que debemos regresar a tiempo para las próximas audiciones, como comprenderás no dejare el teatro aun.

Elizabeth – lo se, por eso no te preocupes mis padres ya están al tanto de eso, gracias –dijo abrazándolo- te quiero.

Robert – y yo aun más –dijo dándole un beso- tengo algo para ti –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de papel.

Elizabeth – lo hiciste –dijo emocionada- no puedo creerlo.

Robert – no me costo tanto trabajo como pense, solo hice lo que tu me dijiste –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – puedes leerlo?

Robert – si, solo espero que te guste –dijo empezando a leer el contenido: Juntos en la inmensidad, en un mundo en el que siempre habrá un buen día para inventar una nueva forma de amarnos mas, para no aburrirnos y desafiar las horas de un futuro incierto que solo nos servirá para amarnos mas, y aunque la vida pase siempre habrá un buen día para amarnos mas, con solo verte, con solo rozar tus labios caemos como un perfecto imán sin separarnos mas.

Elizabeth – woow me encanta –dijo dándole un beso- es hermoso.

Robert – no mas que tu –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

De nuevo Richard tuvo que partir a Londres, hace unos días que se fue y no he tenido noticias de el, mientras yo me refugio en casa disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Terry ya han pasado mas de dos meses desde su nacimiento y cada día que pasa crece sano; según Robert cada día se parece mas a mi, puede ser que así sea pero creo que el carácter lo heredara de su padre lo he empezado a notar, el frío invierno empieza a cesar por la ciudad dejando así entrar a la primavera; por fin Madam Sawyer vino a tomar las medidas para mi vestido de novia, vimos algunas ideas que ella traía en su portafolio y puede apreciar la infinita variedad de telas que me ofreció, me tomo un poco de tiempo decidir pero se que estará listo a tiempo. Ayer recibí carta de Rose Mary me alegro mucho saber que están bien más que ahora tiene la compañía de su prima y sobrinos en casa; mientras tanto Elizabeth sigue apoyando a Richard en la compañía, cuando nos mudemos se hará cargo claro después de que regrese de su luna de miel, y Robert seguirá en el teatro hasta que pueda cumplir su sueño de formar su propia compañía.

**Londres**

Richard – hola mama ya estoy aquí –dijo entrando a la estancia.

Duquesa G. – que alegría verte –dijo abrazándolo.

Duque G. – te esperaba.

Richard – como te has sentido padre.

Duque G. – no muy bien como veras, ven acompáñame a la biblioteca.

Richard – si.

Duque G. – así que ya nació mi nieto.

Richard – así es.

Duque G. – y como lo has llamado? –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Richard – Terrence Greum.

Duque G. – el nombre de todo un heredero al ducado.

Richard – el será quien quiera ser.

Duque G. – si, seguro –dijo sentándose.

Richard – y bien para que me necesitabas.

Duque G. – porque tengo que hacer algo antes de morir.

Richard – no digas eso papa, te pondrás bien.

Duque G. – sabes que no es así, pero no me importa no le temo a la muerte; además se que te di una buena educación y que podrás ser todo un líder.

Duquesa G. – permiso caballeros, enviaste por mí.

Duque G. – si quiero que seas testigo de lo que va a ocurrir.

Richard – de que hablas.

Duque G. – ya lo sabrás.

Duquesa G. – y dime como esta mi nieto –dijo cambiando de tema.

Richard – muy bien, cada día que pasa esta mas grande.

Duquesa G. – y dime a quien se parece?

Richard – tiene un poco de mí y de Eleanor.

Duque G. – tendrá el porte de todo un Grandchester.

Richard – si ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Duquesa G. – lo mismo decías de Richard cuando era niño.

Duque G. – si lo recuerdo –dijo sonriendo- tiene el porte de mi padre.

Duquesa G. – y la elegancia de mi madre –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – recuerdo que siempre me decían eso, pero creo que tengo el parecido con toda la familia –dijo sonriendo.

Duque G. – tú te pareces mas a tu madre que a mí, por eso me siento orgulloso tienes el mismo buen corazón que ella.

Richard – lo se –dijo sonriendo- pero me hubiera gustado tener mas hermanos.

Duquesa G. – las circunstancias no lo permitieron.

Meredith – mi Lord, ya están aquí los abogados que mando a llamar.

Duque G. – hazlos pasar por favor.

Meredith – si mi Lord.

Duquesa G. – abogados…-dijo asombrada.

Richard – de que se trata padre.

Duque G. – ya lo sabrás –dijo acercándose al escritorio.

Señor Evans – buenas tardes mi Lord –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Jones – buenas tardes mi Lord.

Duque G. –adelante por favor quiero presentarles a mi hijo Richard.

Señor Evans-Señor Jones– mucho gusto mi Lord –dijeron al unisonido.

Duquesa G. – y mi esposa, bueno ya la habían visto.

Señor Evans– claro, gusto en verla de nuevo madam –dijeron al unisonido.

Duque G. – bien empecemos –dijo acomodándose en la silla.

Richard – un momento –dijo levantando la ceja- quieres explicarnos que significa esto, que quieres que empecemos.

Duque G. – Señor Evans por favor puede decirle a Richard el motivo de esta reunión.

Señor Evans – si mi Lord, muy sencillo Joven Grandchester hemos venido a dejarle estos documentos –dijo sacándolos del portafolio- Ud. vera –dijo acomodándose los lentes-como es de su conocimiento siendo el único hijo del duque usted es el heredero universal de la familia Grandchester.

Richard – lo se.

Duque G. – prosiga –dijo interrumpiéndolo- si usted firma estos documentos desde el día de hoy usted será el dueño de todas las propiedades, negocios y fortuna de la familia.

Señor Jones– usted tiene derecho a decidir si desea hacerlo o no.

Richard – yo…no se, si debería firmar, además aun hay tiempo.

Richard – tu eres el único en quien confío –dijo parándose de la silla- yo se que tu podrás sacar adelante esta familia además tu puedes decidir cuando tomar el ducado, desde el momento que firmes estos papeles tu serás el dueño absoluto de la fortuna, cuando yo falte tu tendrás que asumir el poder por medio de un asesor, así que si crees que voy a quitarte lo que las logrado te equivocas, yo solo pretendo que tengas lo que te corresponde y que lo tomes cuando tu lo decidas.

Richard – y eso puede hacerse –dijo sorprendido.

Señor Evans – claro esta estipulado en una de las cláusulas.

Duque G. –lo hago por tu futuro –dijo en tono de suplica- solo contigo puedo contar, además tu madre te necesitara.

Duquesa G. – tu padre tiene razón cariño –dijo acercándose a el- solo tu podrás hacerlo incluyendo a tu futura familia, además tu puedes aceptar el ducado cuando desees hacerlo.

Richard – pero no lo merezco –dijo cabizbajo- no me porte contigo.

Duque G. – eso ya es parte del pasado olvídalo, ahora entiendo porque te comportabas así…pero yo siempre te he querido y has sido mi favorito, tu eres el fruto del verdadero amor –dijo mirando a la duquesa- puede ser que nunca te lo hice saber pero así es, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti.

Duquesa G. – Richard –dijo resbalando una lágrima en su mejilla, acercándose al duque.

Richard – esta bien…acepto pero no quiero que me obligues a tomar el ducado a menos que yo lo decida.

Duque G. – claro, además esta estipulado en una de las cláusulas y no se podrá cambiar.

Los abogados leyeron y explicaron a Richard de que se trataban los documentos, los cuales reviso por ultima vez y firmo sin dudar, vino a su mente la sonrisa de Eleanor, luego se dirigió a su madre la abrazo, y luego le dio un abrazo a su padre como un gesto de agradecimiento.

Señor Evans – la copia de los documentos se los haremos llegar en dos días.

Señor Jones – felicidades joven Grandchester nos retiramos –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Evans – madam –dijo dirigiéndose a la duquesa.

Duque G. – bien es todo –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Richard – te quiero padre –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Duque G. – yo también hijo –dijo sonriendo.

Duquesa G. – me alegra verlos contentos –dijo sollozando.

Duque G. – se que es muy tarde pero quiero decirte que siempre te he amado, a pesar de mis aventuras tu fuiste la única mujer que ilumino mi vida para siempre –dijo acercándose a ella abrazándola.

Duquesa G. – tu sabes que siempre has sido importante para mi, no importando tus errores –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – ahora soy el hombre mas dicho y feliz del mundo –dijo abrazando a sus padres- siempre soñé con este momento en que pudiéramos estar como una familia unida.

* * *

La primavera por fin a llegado a la ciudad, dos meses han pasado desde la reunión de Richard con sus padres en Londres, al parecer la enfermedad del Duque ha ido empeorando, lamentablemente no hay nada mas que hacer sino solo esperar el momento, es algo que tiene preocupado a Richard, aun así la Duquesa vendrá a nuestra boda claro a solicitud del Duque; mientras tanto Robert y Elizabeth siguen con los preparativos se ven tan felices juntos que en verdad creo que los voy a extrañar, mi querido Terry crece rápidamente cada día y esta mas lindo aunque muy inquieto como siempre, ya estamos a unos días de la boda y de partir hacia Londres ya tengo empacada la mayoría de mis cosas, dejare algunas en mi habitación para cuando regrese en un año.

Señora Beaker – ya esta todo listo –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Eleanor – gracias mama, creo que no tardan.

Señora Beaker – como te sientes.

Eleanor – nerviosa, no se como será conocerla.

Señora Beaker – no te preocupes, ya esta listo Terry?

Eleanor – si pero aun duerme –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Beaker – bueno te aviso cuando vengan.

Mucama – toc, toc

Eleanor – adelante.

Mucama – ya están aquí señorita.

Eleanor – enseguida bajo.

Mucama – con permiso.

Señora Beaker – te espero abajo –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Eleanor – si –dijo levantándose del tocador, tomando en brazos a Terry.

Richard – ya estamos aquí.

Duquesa G. – que linda residencia.

Richard – es La casa de los padres de Eleanor.

Señora Beaker – bienvenida –dijo entrando a la sala.

Richard – quiero presentarte a la madre de Eleanor.

Señora Beaker – mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Duquesa G. – el placer es mío, puede llamarme Adele.

Señora Beaker – como diga… por favor tome asiento, le ofrezco algo.

Duquesa G. – un te gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – donde esta Elly?

Eleanor – aquí estamos –dijo ingresando a la sala- buenas tardes señora bienvenida.

Richard – madre quiero presentarte a Eleanor y a nuestro hijo Terrence –dijo tomándolo en brazos.

Duquesa G. – ansiaba mucho conocerte, realmente eres muy hermosa –dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Duquesa G. – déjame verlo –dijo recibiéndolo- es muy hermoso se parece mucho a ti cuando eras bebe.

Richard – tú crees.

Duquesa G. – claro que si, será todo un galán –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – como estuvo su viaje?

Duquesa G. – muy bien, aunque me quede un poco preocupada por Richard pero el insistió que viniera a la boda.

Eleanor – como esta la salud del Duque?

Duquesa G. – algunos días esta estable y otros no; saben algo aunque el no te lo haya dicho pero esta feliz por la boda, mas por su nieto ya le ha comprado varias cosas y pidió que decoraran la que será su habitación.

Richard – en serio.

Duquesa G. – cuando la vean se sorprenderán.

Eleanor – me alegra saberlo.

Duquesa G. – se que se rendirá cuando conozca a este angelito –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – ya lo creo.

* * *

Por fin el gran día ha llegado todo en casa esta listo para tan importante evento, un hermoso altar de cedro pintado de blanco fue colocado en el centro del jardín obsequio de Charlie, unas sillas blancas con lazos de seda fueron colocadas sutilmente contrastando con las rosas, y una alfombra azul indicando el camino. En la habitación del segundo nivel se encontraba un hermoso vestido blanco reposando sobre una enorme cama, elaborado con las mejores sedas, los bordados en hilos de plata que brillaban como la misma luna, el cual esperaba ser portado por una dama llena de sueños e ilusiones.

Eleanor – que hermoso día –dijo abriendo la ventana sintiendo la suave brisa tocar su rostro- hoy mi vida cambiara para siempre…estaré junto a mi gran amor…desde hoy seremos una hermosa familia.

Señora Beaker – con permiso –dijo interrumpiéndola sacándola de sus pensamientos- ya es hora de que te cambies.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo cerrando la ventana- no puedo creer que ya haya llegado este día, me siento muy feliz –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Beaker – y lo serás…ahora debes apurarte para arreglarte.

Eleanor – si madre.

Mientras que en otro lado de la casa.

Robert – ya estas listo? –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Richard – si –dijo mirando por la ventana.

Robert – te sientes bien?

Richard – si…es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

Robert – es normal sentirse así, pero en cinco minutos debes bajar; recuerda que tienes que estar antes que la novia.

Richard – lo se.

Duquesa G. – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante.

Duquesa G. – cariño estas listo, todos te esperan.

Robert – bueno te veo abajo, con su permiso.

Duquesa G. – ojala y tu padre te viera –dijo abrazándolo- estoy orgullosa de ti por ser un buen hijo –dijo sollozando.

Richard – se que el esta pensando en este día, te quiero mama gracias por todo y por favor no llores o me harás llorar a mi –dijo tocando su rostro- me acompañas –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Duquesa G. – siempre que pueda hacerlo –dijo sonriendo mientras lo aceptaba.

Señora Beaker – hija luces hermosa –dijo sorprendida.

Eleanor – gracias mama –dijo sonriendo.

Señora Beaker – ojala y tu padre te viera –dijo sollozando- se que estaría feliz y orgulloso de ti.

Eleanor – se que lo esta –dijo abrazándola- se que papa siempre esta con nosotras.

Señora Beaker – lo siento yo.

Eleanor – te quiero mama, gracias por tu apoyo y por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Señora Beaker – eres mi única hija como no iba a hacerlo, si eres feliz yo lo seré aun mas; mucho mas a hora que tengo a mi hermoso nieto.

Eleanor – lo se.

Señora Beaker – bueno es hora de bajar.

Eleanor – espera que tengo que ponerle el broche a Terry, es una excelente ocasión para que lo use y se lo prometí a la duquesa.

Señora Beaker – seguro a Richard le encantara verlo.

Eleanor – ven amor, ya es hora –dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras suspiraba.

Señora Beaker – lista –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Eleanor – lista –dijo nerviosamente.

Horas más tarde el lugar se fue llenando poco a poco por invitados y familiares que serian testigos de la promesa de amor que ahí se cumpliría; el sonido de un violín entonaba sus acordes dando inicio a la ceremonia, las notas de la melodía se hacían mas fuertes indicando que la novia aparecería al fin por el pasillo, Eleanor caminaba lentamente llevando en brazos a Terry y caminando a su lado tomada del brazo de su madre quien con lagrimas en los ojos se sentía orgullosa y feliz de llevarla al altar, el vestido se movía al compás del viento, su silueta de ángel parecía envuelta en una fina seda como una diosa griega, su cabello dorado caía como cascada sobre su espalda, se podía observar la mirada radiante color azul zafiro brillar como nunca y una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar, mientras continuaba su camino vinieron a su mente todos los bellos recuerdos durante su niñez y adolescencia, y al fin se encontró con esa mirada irradiando ternura y amor la que ahora era dueña de su vida; Richard la recibía con una sonrisa, tan buen mozo luciendo un elegante y fino traje negro digno de la realeza.

Eleanor le entrego a Terry a su madre, luego ambos juntaron sus manos, sintiendo una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, la nueva sensación del verdadero amor recorría todo su ser, sus corazones latían frenéticamente entonando una melodía de amor, reflejándose cada uno en la mirada del otro sintiendo como una caricia del alma los sumergía en una abrazo calido, las sonrisas de ambos irradiaban total felicidad y sus ojos brillando con intensidad; solo las palabras necesarias se hicieron presentes.

Eleanor – que fácil fue encontrar tu luz en mi vida, mi corazón me habla de ti y por ti he vuelto a soñar, a reír y a ser feliz –dijo hundiendo su mirada en la de el.

Richard – este es el momento que he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, no acabo de creerme que estas aquí a mi lado, eres como un ángel para mi; tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo tu ser me han enamorado desde siempre y me siento muy feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposa –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un suave beso disfrutando la miel de sus almas y corazón.

Sacerdote – iniciamos con la ceremonia –dijo abriendo su libro- luego se encargo de realizar las lecturas correspondientes, seguidamente del sermón, sin olvidar la pregunta; si hay alguien quien conozca algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que diga ahora o calle para siempre; en toda la capilla no se escucho ni un solo suspiro, muy bien dijo y prosiguió con las lecturas. Acto seguido Robert quien era el padrino de anillos los hizo entrega; eran unas argollas en oro blanco con pequeños diamantes alrededor y cada una tenia una inscripción especial en su interior que Eleanor y Richard habrían escogido días atrás. Elizabeth quien era la madrina de arras las hizo entrega al sacerdote.

Richard - Eleanor recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo poniendo la argolla en el dedo corazón de ella.

Eleanor – Richard recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti -dijo poniendo la argolla en el dedo corazón de el.

Sacerdote – Richard aceptas a Eleanor Isabella como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Richard - Si….acepto –dijo nerviosamente.

Sacerdote – Eleanor aceptas a Richard Terrence como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

Eleanor – Sí…acepto –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sacerdote - El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. A los que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre; puede besar a la novia.

Richard tomo la barbilla de Eleanor se acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios junto los de ella depositando un dulce beso sellando su amor, ambos después de separar sus rostros sonrieron mutuamente, Eleanor tomo en sus a brazos a Terry saliendo tomados de las manos se dirigieron hacia sus invitados, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que aplaudirles con emoción, mientras ellos respondían con una sonrisa inigualable.

Las felicitaciones de los invitados se hicieron llegar, cada uno hizo fila para pasar a donde se encontraban los novios para saludarlos personalmente.

Charlie – felicidades querida –dijo dándole un beso.

Eleanor – gracias por venir.

Charlie – no podía faltar a la boda de mi estrella favorita –dijo guiñando el ojo- es muy lindo tu hijo.

Eleanor – gracias.

Charlie – espero sea tan bueno en la actuación como tu.

Richard – gracias por venir.

Robert- felicidades hermano –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Richard – gracias.

Elizabeth – felicidades –dijo abrazándola- y a ti también –dijo dándole un beso a Terry- recuerda que soy tu tía Beth.

Eleanor – el lo sabe –dijo sonriendo- gracias por tu ayuda.

Duquesa G. – muchas felicidades cariño –dijo dándole un abrazo a Richard.

Richard – gracias mama –dijo sonriendo- no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Señora Beaker – felicidades hija –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias mama.

Señora Beaker – que les parece si vamos a disfrutar del banquete.

Richard – en seguida.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Señora Beaker – dame un momento a Terry para que descanses –dijo tomándolo en brazos.

Robert – buenas tardes y bienvenidos; quiero presentar ante todos ustedes a la señora y el señor Grandchester –dijo señalando al final del pasillo- Eleanor tomada del brazo de Richard caminaban, todos los asistentes aplaudían, la música empezó a sonar un hermoso vals se hacia presente para tan importante ocasión, Richard le dio la mano a Eleanor ayudándola a quedar de frente a el, tomándola por la cintura y extendiendo su brazo para tomar su mano, se movían melodiosamente al compás de la música sus miradas se encontraban fijas el uno del otro, sonriendo Richard susurro un Te Amo, para lo que Eleanor pudo corresponderle con un beso inesperado, al final del vals se dirigieron a la mesa de honor.

Richard – quiero ofrecer un brindis porque hoy me he unido ante Dios con la mujer mas hermosa a quien amo con todo mi corazón, mi ahora esposa Eleanor –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- salud –dijo levantando su copa- seguidamente entrelazándola con ella- para lo que Eleanor solo se ruborizo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su copa.

* * *

Varios días han pasado desde la boda, ahora me siento completa por los dos hombres que tengo a mi lado, mañana partiremos a Londres, la idea de dejar esta casa donde crecí y viví los mejores momentos de mi vida me hacen sentirme triste este lugar lleno de recuerdos de mi padre al quien amo con toda mi alma y por su puesto a mi madre me duele dejarla sola, aun no quiero pensar en comos será la despedida.

Richard – bien todo esta listo, el equipaje ira en ese carruaje.

Duquesa G. – que pasara con Elizabeth?

Richard – estará en el puerto con Robert.

Duquesa G. – esta bien.

Señora Beaker – que tenga un buen viaje y dele mis saludos al duque de mi parte.

Duquesa G. – lo hare, muchas gracias por sus atenciones y recuerde que siempre será bienvenida en casa.

Señora Beaker – muchas gracias.

Duquesa G. – nos acompaña al puerto.

Señora Beaker – no…no podría, seria más difícil.

Duquesa G. – esta bien, hasta pronto –dijo sonriendo- me adelanto, con permiso.

Richard – gracias por sus atenciones, se que al principio yo no era de su agrado…pero recuerda que le prometí que haría feliz a su hija.

Señora Beaker – si lo se, me alegra que lo hayas cumplido –dijo sollozando- por favor cuida bien de ella y mi nieto son lo único que tengo –dijo abrazándolo.

Richard – tiene mi palabra.

Señora Beaker – gracias.

Richard – amor pensé que aun estabas en el jardín, ya estas lista?

Eleanor – si –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Richard – te espero en el carruaje.

Eleanor – si.

Señora Beaker – hija sabes que te quiero, cuídate mucho por favor y.

Eleanor – mama –dijo interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba mientras lloraba- no quiero dejarte por favor ven conmigo.

Señora Beaker – hija por favor no hagas mas difícil esto, estaré bien y no estoy sola tu padre siempre esta conmigo –dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Eleanor – pero mama, yo te necesito.

Señora Beaker – no hija, ya no…eres mayor ahora que eres madre y esposa tienes que afrontar tus responsabilidades, siempre estaremos unidas en alma, no llores mas o tu lindo rostro se vera demacrado –dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas- cuida a este hermoso caballerito y el próximo año que vengan te prometo que tendrá la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.

Eleanor – esta bien mama –dijo sonriendo- te quiero.

Señora Beaker – yo mas, ve que tu esposo te espera.

Eleanor – hasta pronto.

Señora Beaker – hasta pronto.

* * *

Hace unos días que salimos de New York pero siento que fue hace una eternidad, según Richard mañana tocaremos puerto Londinense, para mi es mas que un puerto es el nuevo comienzo de una vida para mi de un hermoso futuro como siempre lo soñé, me alegra saber que no estoy sola que tengo todo para ser feliz amor, salud, amigos y mis padres sin ellos mi vida seria incompleta.

Al fin el barco toco puerto esta mañana muy temprano, no lo esperábamos así…alistamos nuestras cosas lo mas rápido que pudimos, lleve a Terry en brazos me acerque a cubierta y pude apreciar el hermoso paisaje que estaba delante de mi, el aire fresco y húmedo alborotaba mi cabello mientras yo me dejaba llevar por la sensación que sentía no se si son nervios porque pronto conoceré al duque o temor de enfrentar a un lugar que desconozco. Unos carruajes nos esperaban ya, el recorrido por la ciudad tardo mas de lo que pensé, pero pronto salimos de ahí tomando un camino distinto a los demás, muchos árboles y flores pude observar durante el recorrido, pronto llegamos a un amplio portón que se abrió lentamente a nuestra llegada, el camino de piedra llevaba directamente a la puerta principal con cada paso me sentía nerviosa mas al ver la majestuosidad del lugar, pronto el carruaje se detuvo y Richard fue el primero en bajar, tomo la mano de la Duquesa ayudándola a bajar, luego me miro y sonrío ofreciéndome mi mano para bajar, saque a Terry de su cesta lo tome en mis brazos y gustosa acepte la mano de mi esposo…tendré que acostumbrarme a decirlo así, cuando baje una fila de sirvientes se encontraba en la puerta dando la bienvenida con una reverencia, yo solo pude sonreír al ver tal acto, empecé a subir unas gradas al lado de Richard y al llegar a la ultima subí mi rostro y pude encontrarme con una mirada diferente a la que no estaba acostumbrada; rápidamente la Duquesa se acerco a el seguidamente de Richard quienes al mismo tiempo hacían una reverencia como saludo, al encontrarme frente a esa figura enigmática que para mi era una persona mas, su mirada fría me atrapo por un segundo, su porte elegante y distinción me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Richard – padre quiero presentarte a mi esposa Eleanor y a mi hijo Terrence.

Eleanor – encantada mi Lord –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Duque G. – mucho gusto, bienvenidos…así que este es mi nieto –dijo acercándose a el- tiene unos hermosos ojos y tiene tu porte –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – gracias padre.

Duque G. - adelante están en su casa.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Richard ahora era el hombre mas feliz tenia a su hijo y a su adorada Eleanor…ahora su esposa, dormir junto a ella se le hizo una maravillosa costumbre, necesidad, cada noche la contemplaba dormir y despertaba antes que ella para verla abrir sus ojos y sonreírle. Mientras ella dio su vida entera a su amado disfrutando hasta el ultimo instante de su ahora vida marital, ya conocía a Richard su fuerte carácter, su porte, su elegancia, acostumbrado a las comidades que ahora le ofrecía su nuevo puesto; ella sin prisa gozaba cada instante que pasaba a solas con el al máximo. Así juntos aprendieron a conocerse mas en la intimidad como marido y mujer; ella se volvió mas apasionada y dispuesta a demostrar su amor en todos los sentidos, no solo en atenderlo cotidianamente sino en cada entrega, sin quejarse no pidiendo nada mas allá de lo necesario para mantener la felicidad de su hijo; cuando Richard estaba de mal humor ella solo correspondía con un dulce beso y una caricia que terminaba por derribar el inmenso muro de silencio que el levantaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, meses y años, Robert y Elizabeth se casaron en una linda ceremonia digna de la realeza, unos meses pasaron antes de que regresaran a New York por un tiempo ella estuvo al mando de la compañía mientras que Robert seguía en el teatro, meses después recibimos la hermosa noticia de que pronto serian padres, años después Elizabeth dejo la compañía por completo dedicándose a su hija Caitlin y a su esposo, por fin Robert pudo hacer su sueño realidad ser el propietario de su propia compañía de teatro logrando así reclutar a las mejores promesas actorales que con el tiempo fue una de las mejores de la época llevando a escena las mejores propuestas teatrales entre ellas no pudiendo faltar "Romeo y Julieta".

Un año después de nuestra llegada el Duque falleció a causa de la enfermedad que le había sido diagnosticada tiempo atrás, durante el tiempo que tuve la oportunidad de compartir con el note un gran cambio en su vida, según la Duquesa murió feliz porque pudo conocer a su nieto a quien dedico parte de su tiempo y a quien llego a querer; siempre tratando de cumplir todos sus deseos consintiendo cada capricho conviviéndose en su favorito. La Duquesa a pesar de la ausencia del Duque sigue con nosotros; ya no es la misma que conocí, a su edad ya le es difícil caminar y se agota mucho, ha sido una abuela ejemplar su dedicación y cariño ha hecho de mi hijo un mejor hombre.

Mi madre aun sigue en New York nos escribimos seguido y cumplió su palabra al año después de nuestra partida regresamos a visitarla, había organizado la mas linda fiesta de cumpleaños para Terry como nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero la mejor sorpresa de todas fue ver que Rose Mary y Anthony se encontraban ahí…parecía que ella iba superando su enfermedad; dos años después recibí una carta de la familia Andrey notificando que finalmente Rose Mary no había podido luchar contra la enfermedad que le había sido diagnosticada desde hace muchos años, al leer esto sentí que una parte de mi corazón moría con ella, fue mi mejor amiga alguien a quien no podré olvidar jamás a quien recuerdo con cariño cada vez que veo uno de los estirpes de las magnificas rosas que ella cultivaba, su esencia aun vive en ellas; meses después de su fallecimiento me entere que Vincent seguiría con sus viajes de negocios dejando a cargo de la Señora Elroy a Anthony, quien creció al lado de sus primos.

Aun sigo en comunicación con el Hogar de Pony, voy a visitarlas cada vez que regreso a America gracias a la ayuda de Richard logre conseguir donativos para los niños, que cada vez son más la ultima vez que fui quede enamorada de una linda niña de hermosos ojos verdes su simpatía era inigualable su nombre es Candy, tiempo después me entere que había logrado ser adoptada por la familia Andrey por decisión de William quien finalmente quedo a cargo como patriarca de la familia.

Y que puedo decirles de Terry…mi adorado hijo, quien a su corta edad ya tenia el porte de todo un heredero al ducado, el parecido con su padre ahora era indiscutible, su cabello castaño, su frente ancha y su barbilla lo distinguía entre todos, pero lo que mas llama la atención son sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro; a los siete años ingreso al Real Colegio San Pablo para que tuviera una educación de primera como debería ser; ese mismo año llego al colegio Anthony cuando lo vi no pude evitar abrazarlo…el correspondió gustoso a mi reacción y que a pesar de los años aun me recordaba realmente el parecido con su madre era inigualable, finalmente nuestro deseo se hizo realidad Terry y Anthony se hicieron buenos amigos, Terry como siempre molestaba a todos los alumnos y al personal de la institución en cambio Anthony era uno de los mejores estudiantes; unos años después llegaron al colegio sus primos Candy, Stear y Archie a quines conocí años atrás. Después del colegio Terry decidió estudiar teatro y que mejor oportunidad que estar en la compañía de Robert para lo cual viajo a New York, en poco tiempo logro ser reconocido siendo uno de los actores más jóvenes de la época…ahora su vida esta completa se enamoro de una mujer esplendida en todos los sentidos de la palabra, nunca pensé que llegaría a algo formal con ella recuerdo que en el colegio siempre vivía molestándola y poniéndole apodos como Tarzán Pecoso…y ahora no lo creo hoy es el día de su boda con Candy White Andrey; por su lado Anthony siguió con sus estudios siendo ahora el próximo sucesor del clan quien hace menos de un año se caso con Caitlin la hija de Robert…ahora creo que tiene mas sentido lo que alguna vez me dijo Rose Mary "nuestras familias estarán ligadas de alguna manera" y así será para siempre.

Que puedo decirles de mi vida, no deseo nada mas, tengo todo lo he deseado un esposo amoroso, un buen hijo, una excelente madre, buenos amigos, salud y felicidad. Mi relación con Richard fue mejorando con el paso de los años, en ocasiones tuvimos nuestros altibajos como cualquier pareja pero lo hemos superado a través de la comunicación, mi relación con Terry es muy estrecha soy su confidente y aunque a veces es rebelde es un buen hijo…definitivamente el carácter lo heredo de su padre es explosivo pero directo en sus acciones y sus palabras, pero desde que conoció a Candy cambio mucho, me alegra saber que el la aya escogido para ser su esposa es la mujer que el necesita. Siempre sigo en comunicación con Robert y Elizabeth quienes actualmente viven en New York no pude regresar a la actuación pero cuando Terry se presenta subo al escenario con el a recordar mis maravillosos años en ese lugar, el que jamás lograre olvidar y a pesar de los años seguiré siendo la misma chica de ciudad que en una fiesta encontró a su príncipe azul.

*****FIN*****


End file.
